I ran her home
by uvegottolovemebroadway
Summary: During Edward's rebellion, he kills Charlie and Renee. Edward finds their newborn baby alone, and realizes he's a monster. When Edward returns home, after 6 years, with a baby in his arms, what will the family's reaction be? Will they disown Edward?
1. Renee's been a bad girl!

**Disclamer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own twilight and neither do you (unless your Stephanie Meyer)Oh! And i don't own Princess Bride either, i only used one line from them, but just to be on the safe side I don't own them either**

I want to dedicate this chapter to a very awsome person who has been really nice to me, even though I some times am a pain in the butt... I love you neheshemushu! Oh and y'all should check out her story it is crazy good!

**Chapter One Renee's POV**

"Hmm… Lovely," I said to no one in particular. I took another deep whiff in. I loved the smell of my fresh new bag of loot. It smelled amazing. Tonight I was raking in the money. Maybe I'll be able to buy Bella that new crib. The new one with the blue rims and the small canopy. Oh! I can picture it now, how darling!

Wait! Renee focus! Okay, focused! Now you may find it strange that I smell a bag of 'goodies' from various rich people. I would not expect you to understand unless you were a mugger. I ran down Fox Creek, trying to get away from the police that were right on my tail. My hair was coming out of the messy bun on top of my head, and my maroon dress was starting to stick to the sweat on my body. Not only that, but the crisp October air was burning my ankles. Besides all of that, I felt rather lucky though, it was 1931, so it was not as if the police were all that fast. I think I had a good shot at getting away.

I turned down the next street, running, always running, when I was face to face with a brick wall. When I mean 'face to face', I mean something shoved me into the wall. Not hard enough to make me bleed, but hard enough so that my nose was into the wall, and my skirt was tangled in the handle of the dumpster that was right next to me. I racked my brain to try to figure out exactly were I was, that way when I retell this story, I can get a better reaction from my audience.

Anyway, after about three seconds, I figured out were I was. I was down the alley only a block or two away from my house. We call this 'Crime Corner', and we call it that for a reason. If you intend to keep everything, and I mean _EVERYTHING_, you came with you do not go down this alley.

So now, how did I get here? I was running down the road… when… when -Oh! - When two white arms grabbed me and threw me in here. I turned around. If someone brought me here, I was here for a reason. I needed to find a way out. Sure, my chances of leaving were slim, but come one, we're all human, we can make a mistake or two. And, by the time they had realize their mistake, I'll be gone. That's when I saw him.

Him, the murderer, the worst type of criminal. I could just tell that he was a murderer. This man was not normal. He did not dress normally. He wore black pants and a black shirt. He wore no mask. That's what got me. He had no mask on. Most criminals in New York wore a mask. Not this man. He didn't care who saw him. Who could identify him to the police. He didn't care because he would kill them first. So what was he doing with me?

That's when it hit me… again. He was going to kill me. I saw a glint of amusement pass through his eyes. His eyes. This killer had shining -gulp- red eyes. Even in the middle of the night, his eyes glowed. If I took a good look at him, nothing about him seemed normal. His eyes, his strange hairdo, his clothes, his skin color, nothing seemed slightly normal. He seemed otherworldly or even -dare I say- inhuman. His eyes were red. His hair was everywhere on his head, as if he had not combed it in months. His strange all black clothes. His skin was lighter than mine was, and my grandmother was albino.

He sauntered towards me. He moved so slowly that it was almost taunting. As he took his next step toward me, he flashed his gleaming white teeth that were shining so bright that they sparkled under the street lamp.

That's when I realized I wasn't afraid of him. I knew what was going to happen to me. He was going to kill me. Sure, this thing -he was not human of that much I was sure- was going to kill me, but I had nothing to fear of the afterlife. Really, what happened is what happened, it wasn't going to change. And, I was _not _going to give this killer the satisfaction of knowing I was scared of him. His red eyes flared up with amusement again, almost as if what I was thinking was funny.

That was when my anger flared up. I had _had_ enough of his silly little games. I guess I should be thanking him for giving almost another five minutes to live, but come on. This _was _going to end right now. I took one-step forward, closing the gap in between us. My head went to his neck, but I didn't think it made me look any less threatening. I looked straight into those eyes and said,

"This is New York, baby, you're going to have to stand on a few broken backs to make it here. Maybe if you stopped killing people for the fun of it, you might make some money. As you can see, I have done nothing wrong, so I have no reason to fear the afterlife. Just kill me already. You've had you're fun,"

He chuckled, and replied, "As you wish."

I'd hate to admit it, but his voice was so smooth and silky it would be really… sexy if… the circumstances weren't like this.

He jumped on me a half-second later and bite me. He bit me! He was… a vampire! He was going to suck out all of my blood! Eww… that's gross.

Oh my god! My Bella, my baby Bella, was only going to have Charlie to take care of her. No wa-

A/N: Okay I am sorry for the Princess Bride run in, I couldn't help it! Okay now this is my first fan fiction so if you want to help me that would be awsome, and if you want to flame me picture me as a cute puppy. Could you flame a cute little puppy? I couldn't. Review Please!


	2. Another One Bites the Dust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: I want to thank all of my insane fans, but I don't think I have any. So I think I'll just thank my reviewing fans. I love you guys. You made my day and rox my sox. (Too bad it's not that hard to do.) I admit it I am a 'I love you' hoe! Sorry. But I want to dedicate this chapter to my 100 viewers, too bad that i don't know if you'll ever see this again. ****:( Your reviews made my day thanks!**

"When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep -- not screaming, like the passengers in his car"

**Chapter Two Edward's POV **

A few minutes ago, I feasted off of a Mrs. Renee Swan. She was dead, gone, and I was certain people would be happier and better off without her. I had been hunting humans for six years now, and I never had a single doubt. I could never think of a real reason why killing a human was wrong. Except for Carlisle of course.

Now I had another guilt to take care of. Killing Renee. She was so funny, even when she was looking in the eyes of her killer. I took a very funny person away from the this world. This was terrible, and to quote Emmett, my brother, "Anyone who is funny is smart and thinks about a lot. Anyone who is serious, doesn't think at all and is a royal pain in my ass."

This woman was so amusing. She had such stray thoughts… almost like a child, and she looked into my eyes and told _her killer _off. Then she proceeded to think that said killer was sexy. All the while knowing that I was going to kill her in a few minutes.

She was very smart. Not only did she correctly guess that I was a vampire, which never happened, but also she didn't show me fear. Not even in her eyes. That kept my senses in tact, and I got to see how her mind worked. I must admit, that if she hadn't seen my face, I would have let her go. I'm sad to see her go.

Come on Edward, snap out of it, what's done is done. Get over. Okay well, you know what my favorite part of killing humans is. The last thought. It made me wish I could suck every human nearly dry. I don't know if it's the loss of blood, or if it's the fact that they knew they were about to die or what. But for some reason, the last thought is very pure. The last thought is very delicate, very selfless.

"I never said goodbye!" wasn't one you heard very often. "I should have…" was a common one, "who will take care of so and so without me." Those are all very generic ones. They're very common.

Humans were so predictable; they were murderous, crime committing, perverted things. Until they almost die. Of course, by then it's too late. I had no patience for humans, they would never understand the err of their ways.

That's were I got confused. I viewed humans as mongrels. They were. So… why did I feel the need to check on Renee's baby Bella? I hated contradicting myself. Why should I care if she was okay? Humans had an instinct for survival, sure, she was a baby, but she would be okay. Now my head was spinning. Why should the sick demon that killed her mother, the one person that gave her life, want to see this child? Why did I want to see Bella? My head hurt. I was in pain, so naturally, I lost myself in the thoughts of others.

That's when I heard _his _thoughts.

Man, another virgin, this really is my lucky day. I hope Renee doesn't find out or else their will be hell to pay. She keeps naggin' me to stop but, toots, looky here, were in New York. It's a dog eat dog world. If you won't put out, I'll find pleasure elsewhere. -Charlie Swan

I growled. This was my favorite part of the job, saving people from… bastards like him. I let my instincts take over, and I pounced him. I was so lost to my senses, I didn't care that I was under a street lamp, or that we were in the middle of the street, or that I had only fed a few minutes ago. I didn't care. I had to stop his thoughts. That's what I hated about now; women were treated as objects. They were treated as toys. I thought as I drank his blood slowly -almost at a human pace- just to make it that much more painful.

I had lived with three other women, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. I had learned that women needed to be respected and treated like fine china. Not like this pig, Charlie, did.

I hated talking about my family. It made me feel so guilty. I didn't even tell them that I was leaving them. Or that I was hunting humans. I left my future-seeing sister, Alice, to deal with that mess. I couldn't face my golden-eyed, animal-eating family and tell them that I was going to hunt humans. That was over six years ago, and I had forgotten my pathetic reason behind hunting humans. All I knew was that my family would never forgive me.

Well. I went out with a bang -Charlie Swan, and then Charlie was dead.

Seriously?! 'I went out with a bang'. That man couldn't even think _**one**_ humane thought. No last thought for anyone. Not even for Renee, his wife. His wife. His wife! Oh my god!

**A/N: Don't you love me? Why won't you review? I don't care how big it is, it could be a smiley face, for all i care. (by the way, anyone who actually just gives me a smiley face will make my day.) How long can a smiley face take? You can put an anonymous review, all you have to do is tell me if you hate it, love it, or want me to fall in a hole and die because I suck at writing. Something! I'm going crazy! (Of course, I was already crazy to begin with but whatever.) Review! Oh, and by the way, I am going on a trip next week, so I will not be able to type out a new chapter until next week, so enjoy whach-u-got!**


	3. What the hell was I thinking? EPOV

**A/N:** All right, so I got back from my trip, and I went on the computer and I saw all of the review and story alerts and story favorites and blah blah blah. It was soooooo amazing!! Then when I saw all of the smiley faces I was about to burst in joy! I mean, it is sooo amazing that you guys actually read what I have to say! Okay so enough rambling on my part!

Okay well I almost forgot to add that Charlie is not a cop in this story, he tried to be and you'll understand more in future chapters. Charlie was raping a girl right before Edward killed him, I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. Edward is in his "rebellion" which I think most of you got, but I got a few questions on that... oh yeah! Emmett and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie weren't in the family during his actual rebellion in the story, but I figured that the story would be a little better if Emmett was their. (Sorry but Emmett is my favorite... He kicks Edward and Jacob's butt!)

OH! I dedicate this chapter to neheshemushu who was so nice, that in her story, To the End of Time, she made Emmett have the same birthday as me!! I love you neheshemushu!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was Stephanie Meyer today! That is what I'd truly like to be! And if I was Stephanie Meyer today I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer! (Yea I don't own twilight... and yes that was a sad attempt at the Oscar Meyer wiener song remix... shut up! I know I have no life!)

** "Behind every successful man is a surprised woman." - Maryon Pearson**

**Chapter 3 Edward's POV again…**

His wife. His Wife! OMC! (A/N: I promised a reviewer I would use it so i did so yea… if you hate it I don't care! JK)

I threw Charlie's limp carcass carelessly into the gutter next to me. I ran out of the alley and down the main street at human speed looking for signs of an abandoned baby. Unfortunately, for me, the majority of these houses were filled with new parents who didn't have a clue how to make their baby stop crying. Almost every house had cries coming from it as loud as sirens. I ran up and down the street multiple times, certain that this was the street Renee was thinking before… she died.

That's when I heard it. I heard a scream go on constantly for five minutes, without an "It's your baby", or an "Oh my God! Shut up!" to interrupt the terrified cries. It had to be Bella! I raced down to the other side of the street, vampire speed, not caring who saw me. At that moment, all that mattered to me was finding Bella; a human girl was more important than being exposed. I really need to get my priorities straight.

I was in front of the door to the house while I struggled with my internal battle. What if this was not their child? What if it was? After a while, almost three seconds, I was almost certain it had to be her. This had to be Bella. What mother would leave their baby alone for that long -especially with the death toll rising in this part of the city? _**Rising because of you! **_A little voice in my head- my conscious- nagged at me. I hated that little thing! Luckily, for me, he wasn't as loud as he used to be, so I could shake him out pretty quick. That little bugger had been annoying me for weeks. As if I wasn't guilty enough!

I found a little crack in the door. I was in luck! All I had to do was push that little sucker out, and I would have the door open. It opened in record time and I walked into the front room, and like any fugitive, I checked behind my back to make sure no one had the possibility of seeing me. I was in luck; everyone was too preoccupied with his or her child to see the vampire sneak into a house. Sometimes, you just have to love humans.

The house was very… quaint. I guess would be the proper term to describe this house. The majority of the house was made out of dark oak wood, and the ceilings are so short, that a man a slightly taller than me could not fit in without ducking. One thing I did like the house was how open it was, you rarely ever saw that unless your designer was Esme. I could see the badly- painted yellow backdoor from here. I could also see the crib, which was in their family room. I looked into the wooden crib to see the cutest baby girl in the world. She had a smidge of brown hair on top of her almost baldhead, and the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. She was adorable. I had to make sure she was okay

Turns out, she had a dirty diaper. That wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life. I know that being almost thirty, I should be ready to have a family and consequently, change a diaper, but that did not make the job any more appealing.

After that, I ran upstairs, checking in every room, trying to find one piece of paper. One piece of paper that would prove I was in the right house. One piece of paper that could change this child's life forever. A birth certificate. I had to find the birth certificate. I had to have actual proof that this was Bella.

I had been searching for ten minutes to no avail. I suddenly thought that maybe I wasn't supposed to find the baby. Was she supposed to die, and I was just playing around with her fate? Somehow, that seemed unlikely. Just because I had no soul, which meant if their was a God, he stopped caring about me a while ago, didn't mean that this "God" would want this baby to be in pain, to suffer, to die. Of course, now it seemed like finding the certificate seemed like a lost cause. Sure, this house was smaller than most, but that didn't mean that this house had no hiding room.

That's when it hit me, the stamp! A stamp! They always put a stamp on the birth certificate to make sure it's legitimate. The smell of the stamp doesn't go away until the baby's two! I still had a chance; I just had to find the stamp. I sniffed the air for that potent smell. It was… upstairs!

The upstairs only had two rooms, I assumed one was the parent's room, and one was the nursery. I picked the door on the left, the parent's room… Cabinet! Yes! I was so close! I couldn't help but be a little over excited. I looked through the contents of the drawer and found… nothing. I found some first aid equipment on the right, and a wad of men's underwear and dirty socks on the left. I smelled the air again and it was coming straight from the left of the drawer. Gross.

I had to go inside that mess to find a birth certificate. Oh well here goes nothing. I felt the crinkle of paper at the bottom of this sweaty mess. I scooped it out of the putrid pile and stared at it for a while. This was supposed to be a birth certificate. It had yellow splotches all over it- that I refused to let my mind process what that was- and had many fold mark and rips in it. This was not how it should look- of that I was sure.

I started to unwrinkled the paper, trying not to notice the putrid smells the wind brought to my nose every time I undid a fold. I swear the dirty diaper smelled better. I had it opened up after five minutes, it smelled so bad I had to take a couple breaks and douse it in the mother's perfume. I had the open paper in my hands and I read the top line in amazement.

**Name: Isabella Swan**

**Father: Charlie Swan**

**Mother: Renee Swan**

Whoa! I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. So much hit me at once. And, like poop on a windshield, it wouldn't go away.

I killed a mugger and a … yea in less than a hour. (A/N: Edward is too much of a gentleman to say** _that word_**) I had, single-handedly, orphaned a child in less than 60 minutes. This child had no one to take care of her. No one to feed her, change her, hold her when she was scared and… I caused that. Who was I to leave an innocent human baby parent-less? How did I have that right? I could very easily be hunting animals right now. Their thoughts so simple, nothing meant of them but to breath, eat, and reproduce. They had no expectations.

If I did hunt animals, Bella wouldn't be in this position right now. She would have Renee home, gently rocking her to sleep, humming the calming tunes of Mozart. Who was I to take that away? The next morning Charlie should have given Bella a peck on the forehead before going to work. Even if he did terrible things the night before. How could I have taken that away?

Carlisle was right, he always was.. I should hunt animals. Not humans, they have too much to live for. This world was a beautiful place for them to live in, despite vampires. Humans are fascinating creatures. I should know, I _**was**_ one of them.

What was I going to do with Bella? I pondered while I was searching in the house. Now I had a plan in mind. I knew where I was going next. I grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet beside me. I dropped the birth certificate into my bag. I ran downstairs and stuffed enough baby supplies to last me at least a week into my bag. With my bag full, I turned around and picked up a crying and screaming Bella. The minute she hit my arms, she fell silent. I felt a spark of hope, parenting might just be easy.

Then I started running. I ran Bella to Chicago. I ran her to the only mother I knew. I ran her to Esme. I ran her home.

**A/N: Que mothers laughing…now. Silly Edward. Yes, I do know that this chapter doesn't have a lot of action; it is more of a filler. So yea... sorry if I bored you but don't worry I swear in the next chapter thing will pick up as Edward goes to see Emmett and company (I LOVE EMMETT!!) so yea reviews I love, and they make me smile! Smiley faces are still welcome. Thanks oh and by the way 500 people have seen my story and only 24 have reviewed seriously people all you have to do is type in your name -you don't even have to give me an email address- and give me a smiley face or a frowney face or maybe even a clown face :O) (That one, one of my reviewers, Not Emo But -PUNK ****taught me, Thanks!)  
**


	4. Coming out I mean home! Coming home!

**A/N: My friend neheshemushu, is telling me that if I don't get more chapters up by Saturday, she's going to bite off my head, so I figure, I like my head. That's kind of why I'm going to have so many chapters coming out at once, so yeah. I love reviews and if I haven't answered yours, I'll get to it. This is summer come on!! As always this chapter is dedicated to Neheshemushu and her amazing story, to the end of time, check it out. Unless that's how you found my story then... you've already seen it, so just leave more reviews!**

**Disclamier: I can't think of anything clever. Emmett help me!**

**Emmett: Don't worry, no one actually reads this anyway.**

**Me: Alright... I guess I'll just say the regualar disclaimer**

**Emmett: You can do it, I belive in you.**

**Me: beams at Emmett Thanks, Stephanie Meyer owns all of the chacters... sigh...**

**Emmett: That wasn't so hard.**

**Me: I love you.**

**Emmett: Backs away slowly**

"Support your right to bare arms! Wear short sleeves!"

"All generalizations are false, including this one"

**Chapter 4 Edward's POV (For almost the last time!!)**

We got to Oak Park - a suburb to Chicago- mid afternoon the next day. It would've gone so much faster if Bella hadn't kept crying from the speed. Also, I had to keep changing her diaper. I suddenly had no urge to ever have a child - ever. My nerves were on edge, and I swear, if I heard one more outburst… I was going to lose my mind!! How could Rosalie want one of these things?! All of the ideas of thinking that babies were cute and adorable flew out of the window.

I really hoped my family hadn't moved yet or else I didn't know what I would do. I was losing my temper, and I certainly couldn't lash out at a baby. Where was Emmett when you needed him? Bella chose this time to scream… again, and I dug through the bag to look for another bottle. Great. Just great. This is B-e-a-utiful. I only had two bottles of milk left. I had to find them soon. I was clearly not a good mother for Bella.

I ran up to the lawn where our old house stood. Our yard was very large- almost an acre, and that was just the front lawn. I loved this house, almost every two yards, there was a big oak tree. It was just amazing looking. Then there was the house. I loved our house too. It was three story and was all light brown around. I remember chasing Emmett down the steps, and accidentally breaking Esme's model house. She loved interior designing and so her model was her pride in joy. I don't think I had ever seen her that mad. I had so many good memories here; it was nice to come back.

I started up the driveway, when Alice saw me, and jumped up and down and skipped over to me.

"You're home1 You're home! You're home! Edward's home! I told you guys my visions are never wrong!" Alice jumped around me in a circle, completely oblivious to the baby in my arms, and my glowing red eyes. But, Alice being Alice, was still probably caught up in the moment.

Everyone filed out of the house, to see if what Alice said was true. Carlisle cam out of the brown wooden double doors first. _**'His eyes… the baby… Huh?'**_

Esme came next. _**'Aww… look at how adorable. Asleep in Edward's arms. How cute!' **_Yeah, she didn't know this _**'bundle of joy' **_dropped poop like a bird, all the time, and wherever she pleased.

Jasper came out next and grabbed a hold of his excited pixie wife and pulled her back over toward Carlisle. 'Good to see you Edward, and… baby'

Rosalie came out soon after and just glared at me. _**'Why did he have to come back?! You tore this family apart! And you come strutting back in here expecting us to forgive you, and you bring along a baby?! Dick.' **_I didn't expect to be forgiven, not in any way. All I expected was to see if they would take care of Bella, and since I know they could never forgive me… I would go elsewhere.

Emmett came out last with both of his hands behind his back, hiding something behind him. He was carefully blocking out his thoughts, picturing Rosalie in ways I don't care to see. He walked straight up to me, only a few feet away, and pulled out a shot gun behind his back! Then he took the barrel of the gun, and aimed it straight at my chest -where Bella was - saying, "Who are you youngster? Get off my property!" After Emmett had his fun of being a cranky old guy, he dropped his gun and wrapped me into an Emmett sized hug.

Sometimes, Emmett could be so clueless. I mean, could he not see Bella in my arms? Could he not see my red eyes? Could he not be upset that I killed a whole lot of humans? That's when I looked over to Jasper, and that's when I understood. Looks like I'm not the only one who broke the rules. Whoa! When had I become so catty? Must be the human blood.

Wait! "Emmett… baby… arms… hug… breathing…" I managed to get out. My head was stuck against his rather massive biscep, and I was rather muffled.

"Oh, sorry," he said. His thoughts were very confused. He took a few steps back to look at us, "Baby? Edward? Bow-chicha-wow-wow."

--

"Everyone inside, I'm sure Edward would love to answer our question," _**And by love, I mean you will **_Carlisle said. Not many people knew this about Carlisle, but he can be quite frightening when he wanted to be. And now he was being very serious, not at all like the normal Carlisle. We all knew that it would be safer to just go inside.

I walked through the front door and I stood in amazement. So much had changed since I had left. Most of the walls on the first floor had been taken away, so it almost looks like a giant play-place. It was open all of the sudden, and the oak that covered most of the floor, embellishments, and celing did not seem quite so daunting. It was actually really pretty. When you walked in, you walked into the family room. It was absolutely lovely, my black piano was still where it was all those years ago. But now we had four couches all in a square to the left of the room, it was perfect to play charades. And since charades was Esme's favorite game, I think she had some say in the design. To the right you could see the kitchen, it was set up with a fruit theme. I thought it was kind of odd, but we never used it before, so what was the harm.

We were now in the middle of the family room, and I must have been gawking too long, because Carlisle pushed me -not roughly- onto the couch facing the stairs that were in the back. Five vampires stood over me, all of them glaring, except for Alice who had a goofy grin on her face as she planned Bella's new wardrobe. Esme was the only one sitting. She sat next to me on the fiery red couch that matched the rest of the furnirator, and smiled kindly.

"May I hold her?" Esme asked, her hands already out streached.

"Yes. Her name is Bella," I said.

"Okay, well you guys have your talk and I'll be upstairs. I need to check to see if Bella's okay. Edward, it's not that I don't love you, it's just that you may not be mommy material," Esme said kindly before running up the stairs. Emmett started to snicker and lost his serious stare. Not that anyone thought that he was mad in the first place. In fact, if I took the time to read their thoughts…

'_**What has he gotten himself into? A child? Oi vei! How are he and Jasper for that matter going to control themselves when she's older' -Carlisle**_

'_**Edward's a mommy! Edward's a mommy! Edward's a mommy! Oh! Right, serious! -Scowl- What did you think you were doing bring a baby into this world? -Chuckle- -Chuckle-' -Emmett**_

'_**UGH! Edward when you least expect it, I'm going to tear you limb from limb! Do you realize how much uprooting we'll have to do?! Not only will we have to move again, but we'll have to turn another child into one of us?! I hope you heard me Edward! You just damned a baby girl!' -Rosalie**_

'_**Oww… Rosalie do you think you could lay off the anger just a tad? Edward, you know that no one's mad at you -except for Rose and I. Sorry. I try not to let her effect me but- I hate you Edward! I hope you burn in HELL!' -Jasper**_

'_**Ekk! I am so excited! I have to go baby shopping tomorrow. She's going to be soooooo cute!' -Alice**_

That's it! That's all?! They all forgive me so quickly, except for Rosalie but I expected and deserved as much. Why aren't they throwing stuff at me? Telling me they never want to see me again? Why was I forgiven so easily? Like nothing ever happened? Was I missing something?

Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention and began, "Edward, I know that we have a lot of questions to ask you, so let's start with the easiest. Where exactly did Bella come from?"

"Carlisle, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" Emmett said slowly.

"Emmett! We are trying to have a serious discussion."

"And I am trying to lighten the mood. It worked, didn't it?" Emmett got his answer when we all glared at him. "Gees… Tough crowd." Emmett muttered.

"Emmett! Enough already!" Jasper shouted angrily while Rosalie slapped Emmett -not hard- in the back of the head.

"Edward," Carlisle started again, "What is the story with Bella?"

I told the whol story. Renee, finding the birth certificate -which disgusted them- and Charlie. Hean I got to the part about Charlie, Rosalie audibly growled. When I had finished, I saw every raw emotion thought in their head, anger -at Charlie-, pity -for Bella- Rosalie clarified, anger and sadness. I suddenly felt sorry for Jasper. His head must have been in pain with all of the different emotions coming at him at full force.

"That poor child," Esme muttered, walking down the stairs. "Bella is actually better off with us, than those"_** bastards **_Esme finished mentally.

"Carlisle, can you go upstairs and make sure everything has healed properly? Be careful to use human speed, she's pretty cold right now and I don't think she'd enjoy the wind you'd make when you would pass by her," Esme continued. That's when I got angry. They thought I would hurt an infant? A child? They thought I would hurt Bella?

"Healed?! Esme! How dare you think that! I didn't hurt her! I swear! The only thing that could've hurt her was _that one_giving me a hug!" I yelled, japing a finger at Emmett.

"Yeah, everyone blame the big guy," Emmett joked under his breath.

"Edward," Esme cooed trying to get me to look at her, I wouldn't. How could she have the nerve to think that I wouldn't take care of a child? "Edward! Look at me Edward," I huffed and looked at Esme in a teenager-y way. She flinched; I wasn't surprised, my eyes were probably sparkling blood red.

"Edward, you saved her," Esme said putting her hand on my shoulders while smiling calmly. I broke away from her grasp, and started pacing. How could I have saved Bella?

"What! Are you insane!? Didn't you hear the story, I knew you were upstairs, but I thought I talked rather loud?! I murdered her parents! I killed them! I killed the ones that helped her live! I killed the ones that help her survive! I am a monster! I don't know why I thought she would be better off with someone like me!" I screamed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew I was being stubborn. I knew I was being disrespectful. I knew that I shouldn't have lashed out at her. Hell, I practically called her stupid. I just wanted to vent, to yell, to scream! Turns out all I was doing, was making a real mess of things.

_**Oh, stop being so melodramatic Eddie-poo. Everything will work out for the best. -Alice**_

"Edward! Listen to me!" Esme screamed forcing me back into a chair. "She was malnourished and abused when you brought her here. Those things that you're calling 'her parents' never wanted her. They were much too busy doing other things… If my theory is right, they only kept her alive so that they didn't have a dead baby on their hands. Funeral and what not. Edward, don't you realize, you did the right thing. You brought her here, and we all already love her. You did the right thing. Don't worry, sweetie everything will turn out for the best in the end." Esme finished in a softer tone

That's when Rosalie lost it.

**A/N: What will she do next? You may have noticed that I put more than two quotes up, this is not becuase I couldn't pick between the two of them, I just thought I would celebrate my long chapter.This was one of the longest chapters I've typed, 6 pages on Word. I don't think I'll do that for a while, unless I get reviews. So pleaaassssssseeeee review! PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! I love you guys.**


	5. When Rosalie loses it

**A/N: Check out my poll on my website! Please, you're imput is really important. Anyway this chapter is kind of short, because well, my friend wants me to have my story out to chapter 7 by Saturday, and yea. I assure the next chapter and two will not disapoint so yea...**

**Discalimer: Too tired to think of somehting clever... I don't own any of the chacters let's move on with the story**

**Dedications: I want to dedicate my story to my 50 review putter ins! THANKS! I want to give a special thanks to Neheshemushu and her story To The End of Time, becuase it's sweet, and I'm trying to get brownie points, so I can get away with not having my story done to Chapter 7! I love my reviewers! Thanks!**

"Caution, Blind man driving"

"All trespassers will be shot on the spot. Survivers will be shot again."

**Chapter 6 Rosalie POV **

The right thing! The right thing?! How could a baby in a house full of vampires be the right thing!?

"The right thing! The right thing? Ha! How could _**he**_ have possibly done the right thing?! That baby, over their, it's human!! That baby, over their, had a chance at living a happy, normal, human life! Now, oh great mind reader, enlighten me, what are you going to do now?! What are we going to do?! I guess Mommy Edward didn't exactly think that one through! How is that baby going to make friends if we move around every couple of years?! Better yet, won't it be a little suspicious if we DON'T AGE!" I yelled, getting rid of some, not a lot, but some of my anger. I had a perfectly good reason to start this fight. Edward NEVER gets away with doing something wrong! Oh yeah! Edward's back, let's all forget how he hurt Esme to the point where she looked suicidal! It bugged me so much! They all just let him so easily! He had to do nothing to get their forgiveness.

"Rose, baby, not here. The baby's right their and can hear you. Please?" Emmett said. I couldn't refuse that look he was giving me, and I had a soft spot for the girl. I always wanted a child, to hold it, care for it. Now their was going to be one in the house - of that I was sure- and I was making it miserable. I always had a soft spot for children. I just couldn't help it. Emmett pulled me down into the love seat. We were playing with our intertwined fingers to distract me from my anger. I loved Emmett so much, he always knew what I needed to help me get me through a problem. I wondered if he knew everything about me. I thought. Trying to ignore Alice's excited chatter.

"Rosalie's right," Someone interrupted Alice. I froze. I didn't think anyone shared my point of view. Well, Jasper was always full of surprises.

"Jazzy, not you to. Edward's had a tough day, let's just let him be," Alice cooed, not mad that someone had stopped her babbling.

"No Alice, this is important," Jasper said. It sure must have been important, he never refused Alice. Never. I looked around the room and I was clearly the only one that was surprised. "Rosalie is right about some things. How are we going to take care of a child -we're a bunch of blood thirsty vampires? As much as I hat to admit it, not every one of us has perfect control," Jasper hung his head in defeat.

Some people may think I'm a mean, heartless, cruel, bitch, and that may be, but I understood and completely sympathized with him. He was my favorite brother, and it was hard for him to have control. I understood what he meant.

"Edward," Jasper started, obviously uncomfortable by what ever he was asking. Jasper just finished his question in his mind. Normally, I wouldn't have been upset, this kind of thing happens all the time. This time it interested me.

It really hit one of Edward's nerves. He was very furious at Jasper, I didn't need any power to see that.

"Yes, Jasper. I made that mistake once, I am not going to do it again," He responded icily.

"What mistake Eddy?" I asked teasingly. I loved to rub it in when he was wrong. He hardly ever admitted it.

"I-I asked him if… he was staying with us in Chicago," Jasper said hurriedly, trying to save Edward's butt. Again. That seemed like all this family ever did, protect Edward. Not Rosalie, no, never Rosalie. She's always wrong. I think we should pick Edward's side. I knew that I was pitching a fit. I didn't care. Edward was so cocky! IT bugged me, he had to be torn to shreds.

"Oh, why wouldn't Eddy stay in Chicago?" _**Say it Edward! **_I growled in my head. Everyone knew I was playing stupid, there was no need to be a mind reader to see that. I wanted him to suffer, suffer bad. I wanted him to hurt as much as Esme, Alice… me. Okay! I admit it! I was hurt! I was upset that he left! He didn't even say goodbye! Of course I was hurt! He went off and hurt my feelings. Just because… hmm… Why did it hurt my feelings? It made no sense. This is Edward were talking about. The same Edward who bugs the hell out of me time and time again. Why did this bother me? It drove me nearly crazy! Before I had a chance to think of it anymore, Edward finally answered my question.

"Because I killed humans! Okay! I was wrong! Humans should be spared! God damn you Rosalie! Are you happy now?" Edward ran up the stairs to check on his precious baby Bella.

Great. Just Great. A human. A human baby girl was going to tear my family apart. Just because Edward killed two humans. Just because Little Eddy couldn't control himself.

I can't deny it and say that I'm not glad that -censored- Charlie was killed. He didn't deserve a baby. He didn't understand. If I didn't deserve a child, then a rapist shouldn't exactly be able to either. Rapists belong in holes to die. Not to raise babies. I smeered.

That didn't change anything though, Edward would still have hell to pay with me.

**Edward's POV**

I had just had a huge fight with Rosalie, but what else was new.

_**Mandible (Jaw) -check, Cervical (Neck) -check, I wonder if Edward realizes that if we keep her we'll have to change her? Clavicle (collar bone) -Carlisle**_

No, I tensed up, frozen in my steps for a second. It was bad enough Roalie made me admit to the family that I killed human -which they all knew- but admiting it was worse. But now, Bella had to be damned to this life too.

_**Yeah! I'm going to get a new sister! OH! Edward is such a sweetie! Oh! Umm… Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities; forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities or Mother Nature's… -Alice**_

Sweety Edward? Me, a sweetie? Maybe Alice sis belong in that asylum.

Rose's thoughts were focused manly on my slow and painful demise, so I didn't listen for that long.

_**A sister! I get a sister! Yes!! Someone who doesn't know anything! I could teach her how to punch some guy… yes, and how to throw a football… and maybe how to… focus Emmett. That's not going to happen for a while. And plus, Esme would say how a young lady shouldn't need to know these things. Crap! This sucks -Emmett **_

_**Maybe if I circled the hospital at 20 miles away, and each time I went around I got closer… Yes! Jasper you're a genius! That's defiantly the way to beat that bloodlust problem. -Jasper**_

_**What are we going to tell Bella? Edward has been gone for… six years. It'll take at least three years to get that blood out of his system -more importantly, the red out of his eyes. I hope Bella won't realize that something's wrong. -Esme**_

Esme was right. Everyone was right- except maybe Alice. But right now, I had bigger, more important things to worry about, like what was happening right now.

Is Bella alright? How was I going to take care of a baby? How was I ever going to get Rosalie to forgive me?

**A/N: I bet you all excpected Rosalie to cuss, but you need to remember that these were the 1930's and I know it would have been perfectly okay for Rosalie to cuss, I just didn't feel like that was right, for some weird reason. Also, antoher thing, Rosalie seems a little harsh to Edward, but keep in mind, she has never been not wanted that way before, and she was a little hurt. Plus I wasn't exactly sure on the whole brother/sister relationship, so I might have gone a little overboard, so if I did, my excuse is simple. They're gorgous vampires, and we should leave them alone.**

Review! I don't care about the length... it's how you use it anyway! (he he he)

Vote on my poll, I don't know what you want if you don't. :)


	6. Picking the slip

**A/N: I have absolutly no time! Thanks for reviewing... blah... love you guys... blah... see neheshemushu... must work on more chapters really fast... vote on my poll... if you don't love emmett you better... that's it**

**Disclaimer: What if I did own Twilight? What are you going to do about it? (I don't own Twilight)**

"The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

**The ACTUAL Chapter 6 Edward's POV**

I shook all thoughts out of my head and focused on one thing. The most important thing, Bella. I had to make sure she was all right. I found Carlisle in his office. Bella was lying on Carlisle's desk, sleeping as if she didn't have a care in the world. For some reason that made me unbearably happy. Sure, I was glad she wasn't in danger or thought she was, but seriously?!

_**She has a few bruises on the whole top area of her, but besides that, she should be fine. - Carlisle **_

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulder clearly happy with his work. We watched Bella slumber peacefully for a few minutes. It was just a peaceful moment, their were no need for words.

_**Is she feeling uncomfortable? -Carlisle**_

Oh! Yeah! I forgot, I could read baby's minds. It completely slipped my mind. I searched the air for some tenor, some feeling that I had the right mind. Sadly, I only heard the thoughts of my feelings. I couldn't find anything else.

"Well, Edward is she okay?" Carlisle asked, looking at me skeptically. It took me a moment to long to reply. Carlisle knew something was wrong; I didn't need to read his mind to see that. I guess I had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I…I can't hear her, at all. It's as if she has a steel trapped mind. I can't hear her thoughts." I admitted shamefully. I hated showing me weaknesses

What? Everyone thought simultaneously.

**Emmett's POV**

What? Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts? Lucky. So**, so **lucky. She'll never have a prodding little brother, who has to know about ever little thing about every one. She'll never have to sing annoying songs in her head just to keep said brother out. She could think less than 'Edward approved' thoughts, or non-prudent, and not get hit. Wait, no, scratch that. Bella won't think naughty thoughts. No.

I probably should be worried about more important and serious things like, 'what if she tells people about us, and we won't know?' or 'What if she lies to us and we don't know?' Come one, barley any parents can read their kids mind. And they have been off fine. Therefore, I don't see what the big deal is. We're vampires; we can figure out if she's lying, it can't be that hard. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Why is this a big deal?" I asked.

"Emmett, she is human, she could lie, how would we know?" Rosalie told me, trying to get me 'to see reason' as she put it. I saw reason, but did reason see me? **(A/N: My dad met Joe Jonas in a n elevator on a business trip, and he didn't recognize him, until Joe was off the elevator, so now my dad keeps saying that he remembers seeing Joe Jonas, but does Joe Jonas remember seeing him. Sorry, I'm babbling, moving on.) **

"Well, Rosie- Posy, how about her pulse quickening, blushing or any other signs of lying. This kid is going to live with us, not some young human couple who have no idea what their doing,"

"So instead of some inexperienced human couple, she's going to live with seven inexperienced vampires that are hell-bent for her blood.

"Touché,"

"Not to change the subject, but how are we going to take care of a baby?" Esme asked.

I had no idea.

**Esme's POV**

"How are we going to take care of a baby?" I asked. This simple question left everybody -including me- stumped. I knew a little about being a mother, but since the transformation… and over the years… I don't know how much I could remember. None of my other 'children' had experience in this area. Carlisle was a doctor, even if he did know anything about parenting, he wouldn't be home enough to take care of her.

Speak of the devil, Carlisle and Edward came downstairs. Edward was carrying Bella in his arms. They looked so cute together. Edward practically screamed 'Father'. We sat in silence for a while, all of us in our own thoughts, picturing how things would work out with our different ideas.

"Oh! Oh! I have one! I have an idea!" Emmett said excitedly, so excitedly, he could have given Alice a run for her money.

"Emmett, is this a serious idea, or are you wasting our time?" Carlisle asked, clearly not wanting the latter. I couldn't blame him; we all wanted answers.

"This is serious!" Emmett huffed, feigning hurt. "What if each of us put one big human moment in this bag." Emmett threw a big burlap sack from behind the couch at Carlisle, who caught it easily. "Then, each of us will pick one out of the bag and do that with Bella." That was a great idea. It was fun, and helpful. We sat silent for a moment in amazement. It's not that Emmett is unintelligent, but he doesn't always use his brain in the most serious way.

"That's actually a really good idea," Edward said after a while. I, along with the rest of the family minus Rosalie nodded our heads in agreement. Rosalie. She was acting as if Edward didn't exist, and I knew why. Rosalie hates that Edward can affect how she feels, and whether or not she would admit it, she was hurt that he… left.

"I call starting!" Alice volunteered cheerily, already knowing what the outcome of this was. "I put in potty training. That means changing her diaper too." Alice skipped over to the bag, and dropped a slip of paper in. where she got the paper, I'll never know. I ran out of the room for a moment, to grab a piece of paper for the rest of us that aren't future seeing.

"I put in feeding," Emmett gave Carlisle a funny look "I put in feeding her, Emmett, and grocery shopping," Carlisle clarified taking a piece of the paper from me, scrawling down his idea, and putting in it in the bag in his lap. He passed the bag to me, saying that I should go next.

"I put in making sure she's asleep," I said, remembering how my mother always used to say that sleep was the best medicine. I passed the bag and paper to the next person, Jasper.

"I put in telling her were vampires," He said

"That's not much of 'human experience'" Alice commented.

"Well, with us, she'll have to know at some point. And if Bella ever catches on to the weird not human things that we do, we can just say 'ask so and so'." Jasper explained himself. It did make sense; I hated to tell other people's secrets, even if it was our own. It would be up to one person to tell her at a certain age and tell her in a certain way. Please God, don't let me have to tell her that we're vampires. Emmett had to go next, and I prayed that whatever he said did not involve teaching Bella sports. I heard him talking to Jasper about how they were going to sway me to let Bella play sports. I don't mind her playing sports in general -just football. What was Emmett's obsession with that sport? If Emmett wanted to teach Bella how to play baseball, that would be fine with me. Not football.

"I put in shopping for baby clothes. Maybe Bella will get lucky, and not have Alice do all of the shopping for her," Emmett said laughing boisterously. I looked over to look at Alice, expecting her to be mad at Emmett as always, but instead, I saw smugness. Alice always got what she wanted. I noticed something that might be a problem; Rosalie and Edward were the only ones who hadn't put something in. Rosalie was supposed to go next, and then pass it to Edward. Rosalie wouldn't pass it to Edward. This was just a fight waiting to happen, and apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Edward ran over to Emmett, and said, "I put in picking out her first car and driving." Of course, Edward would pick something that revolved around cars. He loved his cars more than anything and he loved to talk about them with whoever would listen. The only one who ever listens was Rosalie. That was only because she would love to contradict him, and prove him wrong. I think that's the only thing that keeps those two from splitting the house to his and hers. They loved to talk about cars.

Of course, the fun, playful mood that had been set was completely crushed when Rosalie said the fatal words, "I put in telling Bella about her time of the month" Awkward. How did Rosalie always know how to kill a mood? Everyone looked around clearly uncomfortable- thanks to Jasper. I didn't understand. Was Rosalie even thinking? What if Emmett or Jasper or any of the men picked Rose's slip. Does she not realize how terrible it would have been, for both of them? Poor Bella.

"Okay! We'll roll a die to see what order we're picking in," Alice said excitedly, taking a die out of her skirt pocket and rolled a four.

The order was going to be Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and then me. Emmett gave the bag to Jasper to start.

If he were human, he would be sweating. He must have been terrified, but he never looked at the bright side, there were still seven slips in the bag. He had no need to be nervous.

"Grocery. Yes." He breathed out, clearly relived. Rosalie took the bag straight out of Jasper's hands with ease. She wasn't nervous at all; she looked quite pleased with herself, actually.

"Cars. Swell." Rosalie said in awe, as she put the bag on the table in the middle of the room, and going back to sit next to a very nervous Emmett.

Alice danced up to the bag next; she knew what she was getting. She read her slip and squealed, "Shopping!" She walked past Emmett, and said, putting a hand on his shoulder, said "I feel really sorry for you," Emmett's eyes bulged out of his sockets. He looked as if he was going to pee in his pants, if he could. Alice laughed lightly and went back to sitting on Jasper's lap.

Edward walked up, obviously uncomfortable. He didn't exactly like his odds. The only choices left were telling Bella that we were vampires, making sure Bella sleeps, 'the talk', and potty training. He leaned forward, ready to grab his piece of paper. His twitching arm stopped on the rim of the bag, where he took a big breath.

He picked up a piece of paper, and with deliberate slowness, knowing that the anticipation was killing Emmett, opens the folded piece of paper. "Sleep duty," he said very grateful, and went back to holding Bella with a goofy grin on his face.

Carlisle, stayed very calm during this entire time, and if you didn't know him, you would have seen a perfect poker face. However, we all knew him better, he was just as nervous as Jasper had been. He was very happy when he pulled out telling Bella that we were vampires.

It was just Emmett and I after that. Potty training and 'the talk'. Emmett was seriously freaked out. To him, neither option was very great I had to admit. Poor Emmett.

"Emmett, dear, calm down. Waiting around isn't going to change anything, pick already," I said. I would never admit this to anyone, except Edward, but I really hoped that Emmett picked potty training. I really would feel like a mother, if I helped Bella during her 'confused time'. I also wanted to do this, because if I didn't, Emmett did. It would be disastrous. I could picture it now, she would be seven or some ridiculous age and Emmett would go into graphic details, and… eww. What young girl would want that? I mean, I know I should be more adult with that, but it still grosses me out a little. I guess my mother was right; I was a kid at heart.

So, yes, I was very nervous.

"Emmett, pick one out already!" I was getting very impatient.

"Fine, fine," He grabbed a piece of paper, and breathed out a big sigh. Of happiness or disbelief? Tune in to find out.

A/N: To all of those that review Thank you!! I love you guys! Vote on my poll! Becuase if you don't, I'll keep doing what I want. This chapter was one of my favorites, so I hoped you liked it, and review. Vote on my poll, please. And I belive that's it

adios amigo


	7. The diaper dilema

**A/N: I want to apoligize for such a short chapter, I feel so terrible for the length. And I want to take this time to gloat about my fantastic victory! I made it to chapter 7 before saturday!! Okay, yea... I want to thank my 75 reviews and the people who left them! That is so cool! I think I say this enough, but I'll say it again, I love you guys! I also want to thank the people who have put me on their favorites list. And for people who do both... I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!! :) (Sorry I might be a little slap happy right now... oh well) Oh after this chapter, I'm going to actually have to start writing the story, so I won't have a chapter out every day, or twice a day! You guys were lucky this week!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I love you! I love you! I'll be your slave forever!**

**Stephanie Meyer: That's not going to work**

**Me: Oh... Big puppy dog eyed look**

**Stephanie Meyer: Sadly, no.**

**Me: Please... If you won't give me the rights to Twilight, I'll... keep poking you**

**SM: Are you serious?**

**Me: Yes**

**So that's the story of how I got my first restraining order, Michale Jackson would have been so proud. (Unless you didn't get the point, I don't own Twilight, or Michael Jackson -not that I'm complaining)**

**"When everything is coming your way, you're in the wrong lane."**

**Chapter 7 Emmett's POV**

I grabbed a piece of paper and breathed out a sigh. Of happiness.

"Potty training. Potty training!" I screamed in victory. I hoped on top of the table and did my happy dance while chanting. "Potty training! Potty training! I got potty training! In your face, Esme! I got potty training!' **(A/N: Picture Evan Almighty's happy dance) **

"Emmett, calm down. We understand. But, you do realize that you do have to change her diaper," Alice said, trying to damper my mood.

"Oh," I said, forgetting. Oh well, it couldn't be that terrifying. I remember when I was human, I would always have to baby-sit for our next door neighbor's baby. That baby could vomit. Regular vomit, projective vomit, you name it that kid -oh! What's his name?- could do. Bella couldn't have been that bad, and she wouldn't pee on me, that's good news. Yeah, this would be a piece of cake.

Two hours later, Bella woke up crying. I ran over to her crib. I really don't know why I did, if I was going to get people to do stuff for me, I would have to plead ignorant. Esme stood right next to the 'crib'. It was really just Esme's drapes stacked upon Edward's piano and the sides were Alice's clothes from the last decade or so.

Esme took one whiff and uttered the worst words _ever_, "Emmett, you have to change her diaper." Change her diaper! Eww. I had to touch something a baby's butt has been in for hours.

After I stared at Bella for a while, Esme continued, "Emmett, it's your job. Do you want to switch with me?"

"No, no, no. That's quiet fine," I shuddered. Think about it, me, giving the talk… to Bella. I shuddered again as I tried to picture how awkward that would be.

"Okay so stop pausing, and change her already," She looked at me skeptically, "You do know how to change a baby, don't you?"

I shook my head no and gave her a sheepish grin, knowing full well how to change a diaper. Oh! Edward, if you don't tell Esme, I'll… I'll… give you whatever you want. Sometimes having a mind reading brother sucks -no offense. I couldn't get away with any small white lie.

"Alright, I'll show you this time, but next time, you're on your own," Esme sighed.

"Sure, Esme," I perked up. She proceded to take off the diaper, showing her butt, and a pile of…eww… in the diaper. I looked away. Not because of Bella's 'present'. I don't know, but there is something about a guy seeing his little sister's butt that doesn't sit right with me.

"Emmett, you have to watch this, so you can figure it out on your own next time."

"I…. Already know… how to change a diaper," I admitted -Deal's off Edward- I added in my mind.

"Well, then good luck," Esme huffed after shoving a fully changed Bella into my chest and stomped off.

Jasper walked past me, just shook his head, and laughed "Only you Emmett."

A/N: One more time, I'm sorry that this is short, and I'll actually have to write something down now, so I won't post everyday. Also, REVIEW!! It actually helps when people give me reviews. I actually reply -slowly but I do- I like nice critizem. I do have to formally say sorry to one of the people reading this that gave me a review saying how my writing didn't have enough Bella in it, or something like that. And I kind of blew up in his/her face. So... I now and forever declare myself formally sorry.

Vote on my poll!

Review my story!!

Please!

I love you!

Yes, I am trying to lengthen it to make it look like a lot!!

You readers catch on quickly!!

Review!

Adios!


	8. The proposal

**A/N: Yep, I'm on a more normal pace, so sorry. I know how much you guys loved to have 3 chapters every day, but I have a life. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter I wrote in Alice's and Jasper's lovely POV Becuase really, who dosen't love them? **

**I'm going to switch it up a bit, and dedicate this chapter to 3 people this time. I pick neheshemushu, check out her story To The End of Time. I dedicate this chapter to HopeThePixii and Maximum Potter too, becuase I think they have reviewed almost every chapter! If you've review a lot, I will notice, and now I'm going to reward you! YEA! GO THEM! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of ther delicous characters**

**"**I tried sniffing coke once, but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose**"**

**Chapter 8 Alice's POV (Alice's visions are in BOLD)**

Yesterday, Edward cam home, and brought a baby, Bella, with him. We did played this game were we each picked a human moment out of a bag. I got shopping! I was so happy! I left the house just minutes ago, to get some baby things.

As funny as it was to see a very angry Edward storm around pitching a fit because Bella was on his piano, I had to get Bella a real crib, and blankets, and formula… Oh! I'm getting too excited! Too bad! I was doing my first job under my shopping for Bella reign. I'm going to have to thank Emmett later. Okay turn right and… there.

I pulled into my favorite spot, the first one. Edward was going to kill me when I got back; I might have… possibly… stole his precious car. It was light blue, and I loved it. It didn't ride all that low to the ground, and it had a cover on top. I loved his 1930's Beauford. It rode really smooth.

I walked into the building marked 'Babie help'.

"Hello, Alice… Are you… expecting?" The welcomer at the store asked. How did she know me? Carlisle, sure, everyone in this part of Oak Brook knew Carlisle, but me? Oh! Her daughter goes to my high school. I hate that girl. She loves to ruin people's reputation with her juvinal gossip.

"No, Mrs. Stanley. Esme adopted another baby." Ha! Like she believed that! I can hear it now 'Her's and Jasper's I heard. What a harlot!' Oh well. I love jasper and if it was our baby, I wouldn't give her a second glance.

'**Hello Bella.' Bella was walking up to school in a light yellow sweater and a black skirt. It was winter and there was snow covering the ground.**

'**Hello Mike.' Mike was wearing a puke-y green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.**

'**I love you, Bella.'**

'**Wow. Um… thanks." Bella fidgeted, looking for something other than this awkward boy in front of her.**

'**Don't you love me?' He was giving her the guilt trip, his face twisted in fake pain, like he just saw his dog die. **

'**Yes, I love you' She lied horribly**

'**Marry me,'**

'**Umm…'**

'**Come on, Bella. You're not going to get a better offer. You're pushing 19, don't you think that you should settle down and be my Mrs. Newton' he lowered his voice in a way that can only be assumed as attempted sexiness.**

'**Sure,' Bella said after a while. She looked so depressed, like she was expecting someone to come. Mike put a small ring on her finger.**

Bella was going to marry Mike! No! That's not possible! She's with Edward! Why would she accept? She doesn't love him! I better warn the others. Wow! Emmett's going to have fun with him. He always wants to be the big brother protector.

Wait. Back up. Mike could never 'propose' to Bella. Carlisle wouldn't allow that. Was he really so repugnant that he wouldn't ask permission! Okay, Alice, calm down, that was one vision. It's not like you saw her wedding. And hello, that's 18 years away, so focus.

Cribs aisle 16.

POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV

Jasper's POV

Alice walked through the door, twelve bags in hand. This wouldn't have surprised me. She was my Alice. What did surprise me was the sad aurora around her. My Alice was always happiest after shopping, even if it was for a baby.

"Did you find everything?" I asked taking some of her bags. I had to find out why she was so sad.

" I found everything I needed," We put everything in Bella's nursery. Her nursery was right across from Edward's room.

"Then why are you so sad?" I was puzzled. I couldn't think of any other reason she would be sad. Unless…

"Let's go hunting," She dropped everything in the middle of the room, and skipped down the stairs and out the door. I followed.

"Okay, sorry, I just didn't have the heart to tell Edward yet…"

"Tell Edward what?" I prompted.

"You know how I have been having visions of Edward falling in love with Bella and him being happier and romantic."

"Yes," I said thoroughly confused. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well, I saw Bella, at 18, being proposed to by Mike! I know you don't know Mike so this doesn't exactly mean a lot to you, but he's gross, not romantic in any way, has no class, and get this, she doesn't even love him! But, she said yes! You know why! He said, 'You're pushing 19, don't you think it's time to settle down and have my family!!" She broke down. I could see why she was upset, this guy sounded like a pig. Their was no way we were going to let them get married.

"Alice you have to tell him," I soothed her with my power, she was so devastated it hurt.

"I know, but how could Edward understand, he doesn't even know that he loves her,"

"Who loves who?' Emmett asked incuriously.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough. Who does Edward love? Who? Who? Who?" Emmett sat on his knees and jumped up and down against them. Emmett looked ridiculous, no one of his size should be able to get so worked up over this.

"Bella," Alice answered, as if telling someone directions.

"Bella? That Bella," He said pointing in the general direction of the house. We both nodded in unison curtly. "That's really… twisted,"

"Yes, and that's not the worst part. There is another guy Bella's going to meet when she's 18. She doesn't love him, but the feeling isn't mutual. Anyway, he asks Bella to marry him. And you know what she says, yes! And Edward and Bella are supposed to fall in love and be happy like us!" Alice yelled, throwing a fit. I knew she wanted this fit, to keep her sane, so I didn't calm her down. She kept breathing in and out heavily, to show that she was angry, while Emmett spoke.

"I'm going to bust that kid's head! Tell me his name. We might be able to drop him on his head while he's still a baby, maybe that way he won't be stupid enough to propose," Emmett said getting noticeable calmer by the second, thanks to a certain someone.

"What? Emmett, I know you love Bella like the little sister she is, but come on! That is the worst idea I've ever heard! Wouldn't dropping Mike on his head while he's a baby make him more stupid!" I gasped through my boisterous laughing. Emmett can be so focused on some things, that he doesn't realize how bad his plans are until he does them.

"Mike. Mike. Mike. That bastard's name is Mike. Thanks Jasper. Wait… Mike? What kind of name is that?"

A/N: I really don't know what to say, but REVIEW and VOTE IN MY POLL!! I know that a lot of you already have, and thanks for that, but I need more people to vote. And, I feel REALLY stupid for asking this, but what does AU mean? Can someone tell me please? Anyone who does gets a chapter dedicated to them... please?


	9. A walk in the park

**A/N: Hey everyone! I love you guys! I got over 100 reviews!! Sweet! I dedicate this chapter to BAMdrea who told me that AU means alternate universe. I also dedicate this chapter to all of the reviewers that has a screenname involving the amazing Emmett Cullen, I only found two Emmy Cullen, and EmmettCullen is my lover.**** I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to another big reviewer, TeamVampire, but seeing as she doesn't like Jacob as much as me... I'm kidding she gets to be in here! As always, check out Neheshemushu's To the End Of Time, it is killer. **

**Disclamier: If you own Twilight honk Stephenie Meyer honks in distance**

"Love your enemies. It'll make 'em crazy."

**Chapter 9 Edward's POV**

I sat on the couch thinking. I was babysitting Bella today while Alice was shopping. I had a lot of time to think. Could I let Bella have this life? Did I truly so the right thing, bringing her here? How was I going to get Rosalie to forgive me? I really hated mulling over tough questions, so instead I focused my mind on more trivial thoughts. How am I going to keep the sound from my recorder - player insolated in my room? What should I do with my room? -I would let Alice deal with that, she loves decorating- Where would Bella stay? The only room that was baby proof was across from my room. Ah! I wish I could play my piano, that normally helps, but no, Bella has to use it for a crib.

_**Edward, can we tell you something? -Alice**_

_**Get the family down, Edward, please -Jasper**_

_**I wonder what my Rose is doing right now explicit thoughts -Emmett**_

"Everyone, downstairs," I whispered -to human ears- as I picked up Bella and sat back down.

"Okay, Jasper, Alice AND Emmett, what's going on?" I asked when everyone was sitting in his or her rightful spots. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch to the left of me, and Rosalie was across from me, staring intently at her husband, trying to make me disappear.

"Alice had a vision," Jasper said.

"Alright? That's it, a vision?" The three of them looked at me like I was stupid, and as if on cue, Bella flipped over in my arms.

"Oh my God! Is she going to be okay? Who hurt her? I'm going to kill him!!"

"Wow. I think Uncle Edward is getting a little too over protective" Emmett joked in a singsong voice.

"Shut up! What did you see?" Then I saw it in Alice's mind. I saw that rancid pig proposing.

"Mike," I growled through my teeth, and I saw Bella shiver. Good. That name makes her shiver in disgust. Oh wait, my arms are just cold. I set Bella back down on my piano/crib to warm her up. Alice told everyone her vision of Mike.

_**Well, I'm not going to give her away, and I don't know how this even happened, considering he has to ask my permission first. -Carlisle**_

_**That kid sure has a lot of scumbag in her life. Well, it could be worse. It could have been Royce. -Rosalie**_

_**I'm going to kill Mike! - Emmett**_

_**Poor child. I wonder what would make her accept that indecent proposal. -Esme**_

_**Well, I was right! Edward does love Bella! Ha! In your face Eddy! No one else is freaking out quiet like you! Ha! -Alice**_

_**Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Edward did you know that when we told Emmett, he wanted to drop Mike on his head when he was a baby so that he wouldn't be STUPID ENOUGH to propose! Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. -Jasper**_

_**I heard silent growls from everyone in the room, except Bella of course. Bella, unknowing what happened, just yawned and turned her head to face me. Her pale eyelids and full pink lips made her look so pure. She looked so surreal even in a house full of bloodthirsty vampires. She looked so peaceful, cute, and adorable. I take back everything bad I said about babies.**_

POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV POV

Esme's POV

It was three in the morning. Yesterday, Alice told us about the proposal. I have to say that I am very disgusted. That boy obviously doesn't understand how ridicules he was being. Everyone was in the kitchen putting Edward up to date on what has been going on since he… left.

"Edward, do you want to go to school or be a drop-out and work?" I asked.

"I'm going to work and put money in the bank for Bella, so Alice can still go crazy buying stuff for her, even though it's the Great Depression." Alice squealed while Rosalie just muttered something about kiss up. I really just wished that those two, Edward and Rosalie, would just kiss and make up already.

"Edward, I don't know if you'll be able to get a job now that I think of it. You'll have to be blind, seeing as you have red eyes right now, so I don't know how you'll be able to get a job. There are hardly any jobs right now, and they fire people constantly, I don't see how they would hire a blind person. Why don't you go to school, we have plenty of money for Alice to buy in moderation for the next couple of years. Right Alice?" Carlisle explained.

"Yes, I guess we do," Alice huffed

"So, I'll be Alice's age and blind! Great. Why can't I just stay in seclusion for a while and just take care of Bella. Please!" Edward begged. I guess I could see his point of view. I feel sorry for the blind.

"Esme and I will think about it, and get back to you," Carlisle said after a while, "Everyone, start setting up Bella's nursery while Esme and I hunt."

"Sure," Jasper volunteered.

"Yea!" Alice squealed.

"Alright," Edward said calmly, he was glad we were thinking about his option.

"Fine," Rosalie said curtly, knowing se would end up doing it even if she put up a fight.

"If I mess anything up, it's not my fault," Emmett joked.

Carlisle and I ended up walking down a path in the raining park. Most people would have thought we were crazy, but to me it was romantic.

"So… what do you think about everything going on?" I asked starting.

"You mean, do I think that Edward and Bella will fall in love,"

"You know me too well, Carlisle,"

"Thank you, and to answer you're question, I have no idea if Edward will fall _**in**_ love with Bella, but I know Edward loves her more than life itself. He loves Bella as if she was his own child. I know we've only seen them together for… three days has it been. Anyway, if I know Edward, and I think I know him rather well, he thought that we would shun him and Bella."

"He thought what? Id that why he hasn't come home for so long?"

"I think so. Esme you have to look at this from his perspective, he knows he has hurt you deeply, also he knows that Rosalie will hurt if not kill anyone who has hurt anyone in this family. He also has a child to take care of now; he was probably so caught up n the moment, he forgot we can control ourselves, just like he forgot he can normally read a baby's mind."

"Oh my! I never thought of it that way, and the reason he never said goodbye wasn't because he didn't love us, it was because he would know he's hurt me… hurt me badly. He would probably be so guilty seeing my face, that he thought he wouldn't go and he didn't want that. And, now that I see Bella, I don't think that any of us wanted that to happen." It did make sense, and I meant every word I said. If Edward had a chance at finding love, he deserved it.

"Oh, Esme, about Edward skipping a year, I don't think it's a smart idea, but if he does go to school, he's going to try to get out of school a lot to see Bella. I'll agree with whatever you say, because both options have a downside." Hmm… He was right. If Edward did nothing this year except hunt and take care of Bella, he's going to worry and question every move he makes, and that's not healthy. Oh! I have an idea!

"Carlisle, remember last year when U of I asked you to teach some courses to some new doctors, do you still have the curriculum?"

"Yes, but what does- Oh! I do, and he'll pick up the books tomorrow -weather permitting."

"Do think it'll keep him busy?"

"Edward doesn't even have a bachelor degree, so he still has to do seven years of college work, I think it'll keep him busy, at least for this year," We laughed at how positively ridiculous this situation sounded to anyone on the outside.

"You are the smartest woman I have ever met," Carlisle whispered in my ear and kissed me passionately. We stayed that way, until we decided it was time to go home and break the news to Edward.

A/N: Before you yell at me for the TWO sexist comments, I'm a girl too, and I did realize what was going on when I was typing. Their is a reason for this. The first woman to be exucuted, Mary Suratt, was executed on July 7, 1865; the first man to be executed, was in a long time ago. Because of this, Edward thinks that woman would just be nicer to a child. I belive.

On a happier note, I will give you guys a little hint, Edward may or may not be starting to fall in love with Bella and her pureness. Anyway, reviews are great, unless they are about how I'm being sexist. Then don't give me them. JK! Vote in my poll! Please!


	10. What to do What to do?

**A/N: I know that I promised a chapter yesterday to five or six people, but by the time I finished it was 3 in the morning and i thought I wouldn't be able to find anything funny to say this late at night, so yea. I'm so happy BREAKING DAWN IS OUT!! -Squeal- -Squeal-**

**I dedicate this chapter to a few people; PocketFullOfSunshine,Vamparic Love, Waffle of Doom, My-Edward-1992, and Neheshemushu **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that starts with "Twi" and ends with "light" Not even the dread "Twi-me-lights" (Long story,and I think only one person who reads this story would get it)

"There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened." (Douglas Adams)

**Chapter 10 Jasper's POV**

Esme and Carlisle just left, so we had to start working on Bella's nursery.

"Rosalie, are you sure you don't want to help out? It's something a parent would do," Emmett pleaded, yet again.

"No, and don't ask me again! I'm not her parent!" Rosalie slammed the door in his face. I don't really blame her, Emmett had been asking every minute. At first, it was funny watching him beg for help but now it was getting a little old, even to me.

"So… what do you guys want to do while we paint in here?" I asked. Seriously, this was going to be boring. How interesting could painting pink on walls be? This was the worst job; you had to paint at human pace or else the paint would splatter and wouldn't be even.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Emmett asked while bending down in his "painting outfit" to grab a brush.

Alice got a little bit overboard working on Bella's room I would have to say, but never to her face. She made all of us, including Rosalie who wasn't even helping, to wear "painting suits". They were really just silver scrubs that Alice bought all of us while shopping for Carlisle a week or so ago. We were all standing in Bella's soon to be nursery in silver scrubs. How embarrassing.

Bella's nursery was about the size of a regular bedroom, and was right across the hall from Edward. He. He. I know I shouldn't be laughing, for many reasons.

First of all, we are only going to be in this house for a few more months. Edward wouldn't fall in love with a baby. That's just gross. He's going to fall in love with a child/teenager. I'll need to remind Alice to make sure that their rooms were close in every house we were in. How awkward would that be? The twelve-year-old you're in love with sleeping right next door to you, and you can hear her sleep -all night. Edward's going to be miserable.

You think I would be a little bit more… disgusted if Edward was to fall in love with Bella, and yesterday I was. It was strange to me. Then I got to thinking, if Edward ended up marrying any other human woman of this era, she would have been a baby while he was seventeen at some point.

Another reason I shouldn't be laughing is because, well Edward might have heard what I was saying, but I bet he was used to it by now. Still, thinking like that wasn't very… nice, for lack of a better word.

"Okay, well you know how we learned stuff from our parents or siblings. Why don't we make a list of the stuff we learned and pick who teaches what," I offered. I know it wasn't my best idea, but it was something to distract me. Plus, I didn't really want Bella to have to learn to play the piano from Edward -at least. The last year… he was here… he tried to teach me how to play on day when I was bored. Well, if I was bored at first, I would be ten times worse. Edward tries hard to keep piano not boring, but he doesn't succeed.

"That's boring Jasper," Emmett complained.

"I think it's a great idea Jasper," Alice defended me giving Emmett a look that said 'Do what I say and that's that'.

Alice flipped out a piece of paper from who knows where, "Swimming, I know a lot of humans love that." Poor Alice, I forgot that she doesn't remember anything past the first vision of me. When I first heard it, I was shocked to say the least, but after I while, I realized that it was great. Call me conceited, but I think it's amazing that _**I **_was the first thing Alice saw. I wish Alice was the first thing I saw.

"Throwing a punch. Oh! And I call teaching her that! No one else will take that from me!" Emmett said very excited. I was somewhat sad, I really wanted to teach her some older brother-younger sister stuff. Oh well.

"Playing piano," Edward predictably said.

"Oh, Edward how original. Oh. I remember learning this one thing that really stuck with me-" I started.

"No," Edward interrupted snappily.

"Please," I begged like a little kid hoping to get a pet.

"No,"

"Pretty please,"

"No, Jasper,"

"What?" Emmett asked exasperated. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"I want to teach Bella how to shoot a gun."

"What?" Esme yelled, walking in the house."Wait, Esme, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like," I yelled to her in despair as I heard her stomp her feet up the stairs. She was trying to show us she was upset, or else we wouldn't have heard her climb the stairs.

"You want what?!" She repeated flying into the nursery.

"Esme, it's not a big deal. I just want to teach her how to shoot, a duck or something. Nothing big." I tried to reason.

"Good Luck," Carlisle chuckled from downstairs.

"Let me see this," Esme said grabbing the sheet of paper from Alice's hands.

"Punching? Shooting! Thank God, Bella isn't tattooed! What were you planning on doing with this? Did you think that you were going to teach her these things?! No! No. No. No daughter of mine is going to learn this! Go to your room! Wait… no... that won't do, Rosalie's in your room… Emmett, go to the basement and, Jasper, go to the attic! Emmett take those pieces of the crib with you, and you work on that. Jasper, go work on whatever Alic- Edward brings you!" WOW. Esme was extremely mad. I haven't seen her that mad since Emmett played soccer in the house and broke the vase her mother gave her.

I hung my head and trudged up to the attic. I hated it up here. It was humongous. About the size of the downstairs, but it was filled with boxes marked '1900' and '1870'. I hated it up here! It was hot up here, not that I felt it, but that made the wood warp and made the air heavy and gross. I was sitting up their for a good twenty minutes staring out of the window. That's when I heard it. I heard a knock at the door. _Thank you Edward! _I added mentally.

"Hey, Jasper," He pushed the door open.

"What do you need me to do Boss," I joked.

Can you come with me to New York?" He asked

_Did Esme say it would be okay?_"Yes, and Alice has all of your things packed. All we have to do now is be lucky and drive a big car."

"Emmett," I called, knowing he could here me. When Edward said 'big car' that always means Emmett's car.

"The keys are on the table and if you even so much as get the paint scratched, you'll pay for it."

"Fine, Emmett," Edward said and then mumbled so only I could hear, "Idiot."

"What's going on?" I asked. Emmett was being unusually nice. No one ever gets to drive his car, not even Rosalie, without paying an arm and a leg.

"Err… Emmett will let us use the car if we get Rosalie in the basemen. She's mad at me, so I was wondering if you could send a little… longing her way," Edward whispered, trying to make sure Rosalie wouldn't hear him.

Longing? Virgin.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie scream.

**A/N: Vote in my poll! Review! Oh! And if one of you guys want a pcture of something, just tell me, trust me I'm not the most imagenitive person, I have pictures of everything!**

**Speaking of guys... I think one of my reviewers may be a guy, and then I got to thinking... "Man I must be pairanoid, that can't be a guy's name... well I can't just ask him/her if they are a him or her" so now I'm curious How many guys read this story? And if no one is a guy,sorry, I'm not the best at judging genders. Whoops!**


	11. On the road again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: I really have a bunch of excuses for not updating sooner, but I think I'll just give you the main one. BRAIN FART! I couldn't belive it, I got to where I wanted to end it and then I went Aw crap, this ending sucks, and so i redid and redid and redid it. I think I had 4 different endings out at one point so yea... **

**Warning next part has a breaking dawn spoilers:**

**Oh and i have a really short rant to give before the chapter and it's about... Breaking Dawn. I juts finished reading it like a couple hours ago, and I think that people are blowing this whole thing out of proportion. I think that it was an okay book, i think that it is my least favorite... no scratch that second least favorite book. This book had a lot of Emmett, and Jacob, and Seth in it, and I couldn't complain. I think that if you think that this book completly destroied your love for the book, Team Edward's read the Midnight Sun first chapter and then read the meadow scene in Twilight, and then get over it. For all of my Team Jacob's who hated who he imprinted on, read the chapter in New Moon where they are all in the movie theatre and Bella curopts Jacob's youth, and then read the part where they kiss in Eclipse, the last one. And then everyone else who isn't on a team, eat a hoho and get over it!! You can't hate a book that much! I thought the book was good and cheesy, but without cheese, where would Disney stand. All of there stuff is cheesy and I don't see this many people hating there stuff. So let's all join hands and eat twinkies and sing about the happy chessinees of it all!**

**Chapter 11 Edward's POV**

We were in Emmett's car going 120 mph down the only highway that connected Chicago to New York City. It was three in the morning, and no one was on the road or in our way. We were going to be their in six hours.

"Why are we going to New York?" Jasper asked from the passenger seat of Emmett's Crossley. I loved Emmett's car. It was bright red, and had a big backseat. Just what we needed.

"Bella's home was in New York. If the police haven't been inside to investigate yet, we can grab as much as we can and leave. If the police have investigated already, we sneak as much as we can without being noticeable. When they start to notice things missing, we'll take out as much as we can at once and get out," I said. I already had this planned out.

"Wow. Someone planned ahead,"

"Yes. This is very important. The entire family was more than just intelligent. Bella's mother figured out what we were before…"

"She died," Jasper finished quietly. He knew it pained me to hear those tragic words. I hated to kill people, now that I saw how pure her daughter was. We vampires are very territorial, and that taught us of the strong bond between a mother and her child, if we didn't have children before.

On the other hand, Jasper knew that, even though it pained me to hear the… finality of her death, it was necessary. I needed to accept it, but something inside me wouldn't let me. It was hard to picture me, a father of a small child. Especially if it was Bella. Maybe it would be easier if I pictured Carlisle was the child of Bella. Yes, it was easier. Carlisle was Bella's father, and I was Bella's uncle. Much better.

"Yes, and I figure Bella will be just as perspective as her mother. This means that if we don't have any pictures of when she was born, she would be very suspicious.

On the other hand, she could end up being as selfish as Charlie was."

_**What do you mean? -Jasper**_

"He said 'he went with a bang' right before he died. In which case, she would want to know about _**her **_past, _**her**_ parents, _**her**_ life and such."

"Personally, I would rather have a perspective person than a selfish person," Jasper said after he mulled over all of the information I gave him. I nodded in agreement. I thought about Bella and the whole situation more than any healthy person would.

_**Another addition to the family! I am so excited! I guess Alice is rubbing off on me a little! -Jasper**_

"Words can't describe how happy I am. I mean we already have Rosalie, not that I don't love her," Jasper sputtered trying to cover up his happiness over getting another sister. Sometimes I really loved Jasper. He always tried to explain his thoughts out loud even though I could hear him perfectly fine. One time I asked him why he did this, he said that he would hate to have, what seemed like, a one-sided conversation. He said that if the roles reversed, he would want anyone else to do the same.

"I understand," And I truly did. I loved my sisters to death. They are my family, and Bella would be my third sister.

"No, Edward, no you don't! You've always had two sisters, but now I get two sisters too. It's an amazing feeling. If I get made at Rosalie; I can talk to Bella." Jasper said in a voice that was almost yelling but not quiet, it was more of a desperate plea, but not quiet.

"I get what you mean. Don't you think I feel the same way? Now I get three sisters. No one could ask for more of a blessing."

_I don't think so -Jasper_

"No, not you too. Alice was bad enough," I complained when I realized what he was talking about. I hated Alice and, pretty much, the rest of the family telling me that I was going to fall in love with Bella. The same Bella who was just an infant, just a child. That would be sickening for a monster like me to fall in love with a child that wasn't even born in the same decade.

"Well, I don't know the future, but it's a possibility. I see that you care for her greatly, almost as if she was your own responsibility. Like how a father looks at his child. That love could grow to more of a… Rosalie and Emmett love, or not. But if you ever want to talk, I'm more neutral than anyone else."

"That's not going to happen," I growled through clenched teeth. Bella with me like how Rosalie was with Emmett. That was just a disturbing thought.

"Touchy. Almost overly defensive, I would say."

"Jasper, if you want to get back to New York alive, I suggest you be quiet, now!"

I punched the gas; this was going to be a long ride.

Later On Later On Later On Later On Later On Later On Later On Later On Later On On

We had two hours left, and Jasper was starting to get on my nerves.

_Are we their yet?_

_Are we their yet?_

_Are we their yet? -Jasper_

"Enough!" I roared turning off the exit ramp.

"Fine," Jasper quieted.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes Eddy's nerves. I know a song that gets on Eddy's nerves and this is how it goes…. -Jasper_

This had to stop. My head couldn't take much more. "Why don't you tell me about some of the family vacations I missed?" I rattled off something trivial that I had thought of once.

"Well last year, Emmett dove of Niagara Falls and caused a major land slide…"

**Flashback**

"_Emmett, get down from here their right now! I mean it," Esme shouted while Emmett stood on top of a pile of rocks. He was shirtless, and was standing next to Rosalie. She had his shirt in her hands, and no matter how Rosalie pretended that this was stupid, she always got a kick out of Emmett standing in front of her shirtless. Her emotions always shined through, clearer than anything else did._

_Thirty minutes ago, I bet Emmett that he couldn't jump off the waterfall and not make a splash. Emmett and the rest of us inconspicuously jumped off the ferry a couple of minutes ago. Esme didn't want Emmett to do something so dumb that might expose us, but she really thought Emmett was going to get hurt. I could tell, Esme still saw us as human, and I thought the motherly instinct was nice to feel. _

_Alice and I were crouched down a couple yards away, we were on look out for Emmett, we didn't want a ferry to see us up this high, right now we were in the off limit area. Not that anyone actually needed a look out; it was just an excuse to not fight with Esme over Emmett's latest plan._

"_But, Esme, I have to!" Emmett whined like a two year old. _

"_Esme let him go; he will never be happy if he doesn't get his way." Carlisle put a soothing arm around Esme. I knew from experience, that I shouldn't comfort her when she was being parental. At times like these, the only person that could calm her was Carlisle, well could calm her without getting an arm ripped out._

_Alice burst into a fit of giggles but before I could ask her why, Emmett had dove head first over the more than 170-foot fall. After three seconds, we heard a roar, but this time it wasn't the water._

_Emmett had started a landslide. The rocks were falling too fast for human eyes to see, but I saw every start of the new part of the rockslide. That must have been what Alice was giggling about earlier. Sure Emmett had caused some strange things, but a major rockslide, never. I heard him curse from below._

"_Ha. Ha. Emmett I won!" I called below, and all we could see from where we stood was a pile of rocks and a hand waving from the top. Emmett._

"The tour guides say that the rockslide will go down in history. I believe him; people still talk about it and it's been a year," Jasper finished

"Wow!" I laughed for almost a minute; that was an Emmett move. Sometimes, he just needs to be more careful.

"Yes. Then once in 1929..."

It went on like that for a while. Until 10 o'clock, actually.

"Jasper, get ready, the house is on the next street. It's the only one with weeds growing on the house. Yes! No police! No one's realized she's dead!" I said, purposefully leaving the male out of this. Charlie disgusted me to no end. I had never heard any one so vile. I hated to even think about him, let alone speak his name.

"It's been three days. Edward, shouldn't we tell someone?" Jasper asked clearly worried. It did make sense, you would think that someone would notice that no one had entered or left the house in three days.

"They'll find out eventually, besides think about how strange it would be for two teenagers to walk into a police station saying that some woman died," I replied.

We opened the front door, and I was disgusted. Flies surrounded anything that even had a slight resemblance of food. Apparently, someone left a cake in the corner of the kitchen, that's where they swarmed. We walked through the dirt-covered rooms and searched the kitchen first. The pale washed out cupboards didn't hold much. After we searched the room, five minutes later, we found some cookbooks and about 300 worth of watches and necklaces.

We went to the left next, into the wood covered family room. The only exciting thing we found was some baby pictures. A picture where Renee still had on her maternity gown and Bella was in her arms. Bella had a baldhead with a small tuff of brown in the middle, and big brown eyes. They stuck out like bug eyes, but in a pretty way. Renee's smile etched in the very essence of a mother. She gleamed with pride. In another picture, Bella was in her hospital crib sleeping like an angel. Some had pictures of the hospital, and various friends. Charlie wasn't in a single picture.

"Jasper, I'm curious, look for a camera while were here," I had a sneaking suspicion that this family didn't own a camera. That would mean that Charlie wouldn't have even been in the same building when his daughter was born.

It went on like this for the rest of the downstairs. We found some picture and put it in a bag. Once we filled up the bag, we would run down the block to the car, and stuffed the bag in the backseat.

We were almost done; we just had the master bedroom left to do.

"Jasper check under the bed," I said while I searched through the dresser.

"Hey, look at this, I found two boxes, take one," Jasper threw an old shoebox at me. I sat on the bed next to Jasper and searched the box.

I found a bunch of letters that Renee had wrote to herself, a diary of some sorts. Before I had the chance to read them, we heard tires coming down the street at a dangerously fast pace, for a human. The police.

"Jasper, grab these boxes and throw them in here," I said pointing to the bag. I took all of the sentimental things I could think of in the room, and we left.

I had been driving for about an hour and Jasper had been quiet this whole time. Jasper had been looking through the boxes that we picked up from the master bedroom.

"Edward, look at this, what a loser!" Jasper laughed passing me ten or twelve pieces of paper.

"Jasper, driving, I can't hold them," I said.

"I'll read it to you. It's hilarious," Jasper started talking in a British accent, as if every person who wrote a letter was British.

"'Dear Mr. Charlie Swan, We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted into Basic Police Academe. You can retake the entrance exam next year.' " **(A/N: Come on read the letter in a British accent, you know you want to) **

Jasper started talking in his regular voice again. "Can you believe it; he took that exam twelve times, and never got into_** basic **_training. What an idiot!" Jasper laughed again. I had to agree, who could fail that test. I had seen some of the densest people enter the police force.

"Jasper?" I started when we were a half hour away.

"Yes, Edward,"

"Can you grab that box you gave me and read some of the diary entrees Renee wrote? I'm curious."

"Sure," Jasper grabbed the box from the back and started reading them to himself. With a blocked mind of course, 'I had to wait my turn' as he said.

"Eh, Edward, I don't think you want to read these."

"Why?"

"Well, it's really _**really**_ sad, and it would make you lose your temper. And this is Emmett's car; I don't think you want to go threw the insane torture he would give you for making him buy a new steering wheel."

"Fine, we're almost there anyway," I huffed. For some reason I really did want to know what Renee had written to herself.

A/N: I have no idea if the police force has basic training so yea... It sounds really army to me, but I thought it fit in well. Anyway, I think I have about two or three more chapters, and then I pretty much won't mention Charlie or Renee any more, so that's a relief.

Review! Please!


	12. Renee's Letter

**A/N: Yea, I do notice that i forgot a funny qoute last time, sorry. I'll put two on here to make up for it. Oh! AND I want to thank everyone for praticipating in the poll! I got the majority to say that they wanted to get me to seventeen really fast, so I'll get a move on, but it may take a while. After all, all of the funny stuff happens in childhood. **

**This is my longest chapter yet, it is over 3,000 words long. That is my thank you for all of my loyal and loving and reviewing and favoriting fans. Um... yea... Oh! I want to ask if you can think of some time in childhood that is super funny, or else chapter 15 amy just be the chapter mike proposes, and then you know what... you missed about ahlf of the story... yep!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Renee or Charlie or Bella or Esme or... You get the point**

**"If We Quit Voting, Will They All Go Away?"**

**"everyone in life has a purpose, even if its to serve as a BAD EXAMPLE"**

**_Chapter 12 Esme's POV_**

"Jasper and Edward are coming back in fifteen minutes," Alice announced from the top of the stairs. Jasper and Edward left earlier today to get the rest of Bella's things from her old house. I couldn't wait for them to get home. Emmett was complaining all day about making sure Bella was in bed. He wasn't very happy that Edward forced him to be on naptime duty. I would just be glad when this whole madness to end.

I love Bella, and I hated the very idea that she wasn't my child. I know her real parents were Charlie and Renee Swan, but she was my baby now. I couldn't wait until we didn't have to think about them as much. I went upstairs to inspect the new nursery.

It was beautiful. The walls were a pale pink, and the drapes that covered the window were white. Everything about the room was light. The floor had white carpet, and all of the furniture; crib, changing table, and rocking chair were all a light pink with red hearts all over the crib. Over the crib, which was against the south wall, was a mobile that had clouds and angels twirling about, while Bella slept.

"We're home!" Jasper yelled after fifteen minutes, just as Alice predicted. I ran straight down the stairs, to see my boys, just to make sure they were fine. I know that they could handle themselves, they were vampires after a while, but my motherly instincts always overlooked that little fact. My sons always teased about, but I would still be a mother over a rational thinker.

Edward and Jasper had their hands full of bags with pictures falling out. Emmett ran outside to grab the rest of the bags, and make sure that his car was still in one piece. Rosaliewas upstairs, protesting Bella's stay. I wish she would look over the fact that Edward caused everyone pain and just look at the positive, we were together now, we were a family.

Alice was grabbing all of the bags out of Jasper's hands and was flinging them upstairs. Carlisle was at work, it was almost six o'clock, and he would be home soon. That was when I first got a good look at my two boys.

Jasper and Edward looked like they found out about a disturbing murder. It was terrible. Their faces twisted into a face of horror. Edward's face was worse than Jasper. Whatever they saw, Jasper was getting over it. Alice realized something was wrong too. We both knew that they should have been happy about coming home, Edward especially.

"What happened to you two?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Read this." Edward said his voice cold and icy. I don't think he realized how terrible he sounded. He threw a few papers in my directions, and ran upstairs. I could hear him turn on the most positive music that he could find. That was very unlike Edward, he hated the upbeat music of this decade; he only liked the depressing tunes. This narrowed his selection. Not much music was depressing, ever. I barley heard any depressing music in my human days, the only time I ever heard it was because of Edward. I wonder if theirs ever going to be a lot of depressing music.

"Esme, what do the letters say?" Alice asked me, pulling me out of my random thoughts.

Oh! The letters, they're the reason Edward and Jasper are so down. Did I really want to read them if they caused such extreme behavior? Yes. Yes I did.

"I haven't read them yet, there are two, do you want to read one and I'll read the other?" I asked Alice as we made our way to the couch to sit down.

"Edward! I'm going to kill him!" Emmett stormed into the room with more bags from their trip.

"What did Edward do, Emmett?" I asked.

"He slammed the door so hard that the window broke!" Emmett yelled, knowing that Edward could easily hear his thoughts.

"Edward's upstairs with Jasper. They went into the nursery," Alice said.

"Emmett, if you wake up Bella…" I warned. I still remembered some of my parenting classes I took when I was human. Babies needed their sleep, tons of it.

"Sure thing, Esme," Emmett said as he marched up the stairs.

I looked down at the letter and passed Alice the other one.

_**Dear… Me,**_

_**Last week I found out, I was pregnant. I still haven't told Charlie. Everyone else knows; they're all brimming with happiness. Charlie and I have been married for almost four months. Charlie hates the idea of a baby. Says that 'a baby would mess up what we've got going, baby'. I see through him, though, he thinks that if we have one baby, it'll give me an excuse to cheat on him and continually say that this was our baby. It didn't make sense to me, but that's how he saw it.**_

_**You know, when I think about it, I don't think I want this baby either. They seem like such a hassle and… Okay, here's the thing; I want a baby. I always have. I want a baby, a lot. I just don't want Charlie to be the father. He beats me. I just don't think that Charlie would be careful with his temper around **_my_** baby. **_

_**I wish our parents hadn't fixed us up. I despise arranged marriages. My parents had one; my grandparents had one. The thing is, whenever I asked why I couldn't fall in love. Then, maybe, get married. I told her that the whole idea of an arranged marriage was silly. She told me that it wasn't hard; you just got married, and then got used to each other.**_

_**I couldn't. I couldn't "get used" to Charlie. I detested every minute I had to spend with that selfish, clumsy, cynical man. I wish he would just drop dead soon.**_

_**I know I should divorce him. I could do it. This is the twentieth century. Nevertheless, I can't. I couldn't disappoint them. I couldn't disappoint my parents. They loved me too much, whenever I even mentioned divorce, my mother would spit on the furniture and say that only quitters divorce. She said it was a terrible thing to do. She made it seem that if I did ever divorce Charlie; God would come down from heaven and spit upon my terrible sin and me. **_

_**I couldn't even imagine the look on their face if I was divorced, and no longer had the benefits of being a Swan. Now, that I was pregnant, no man who would want my child and me. I knew that. I would be the family disgrace; the only one not married to a rich powerful man.**_

_**Truth of the matter was I was in love with another man. With a black man.**_

_**That feels so much better to get of my chest. Good thing no one will ever know. **_

_**His name is Phil Dwyer; we've past looks with each other when the other is near. Whenever I see him, or think about him, I feel giddy. I feel like I'm eight confessing how much I hoped so and so would marry me. It made me fluttery and light. It was love at first sight, and he thought it too. I knew.**_

_**We spoke to each other every occasionally. Maybe a sentence or two when we knew no one was looking, but we knew we were in love.**_

_**I couldn't go any father than a few chats in a dark alley. We couldn't publicly hold hands or kiss or… I am married. Who am I to think these things? Nevertheless, I still loved him.**_

_**I hated society. Last year, my friend, Isabella or Bella, had admitted her love publicly to a black man, and they were married… they haven't been seen since. They didn't run off and live happily after ever. Bella always said that she would rather die than live anywhere else than New York, with David, the black man. In remembrance to all of the black and white love out their, my daughter will be named Isabella and my son will be Phil.**_

_**I don't know why I wrote this; I guess I wrote it to vent. To describe all of my problems to an unbiased third person point of view. Paper. No one will ever know, except who ever may find this. I hope, dear Isabella or Phil, or whoever reads this, know that you shouldn't follow my mistakes. Follow love, no matter what. Love is ultimate happiness.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Renee**_

I looked at the page with non-existent tears rolling down my face. It was so sad. Renee was in love. She found true love, and society wouldn't let her be with her love. Her true love.

From this day, I will never think a bad thought about another black man or women. Ever. She had love. True love.

"I see why Jasper and Edward are so sad," Alice said softly. She was dry sobbing. She ran upstairs. She ran away from this tragic love story. As if being away from these letters would take the pain away. I would run up into Carlisle's arms too, if I could. He would be home soon.

I couldn't help myself. It was like a car wreck. It was terrible, yet, I couldn't look away. I reached for the next letter.

_**Dear… Me,**_

_**Today, I have terrible horrible news. Phil died last month. Someone broke into his house to steal, while he was still inside. I'm heartbroken. Phil. My Phil. Is dead. I wanted to turn my head to the wall and die slowly painfully. At least that would tear away from the pain of him… **_

_**I couldn't do that though. Not yet anyway. I still had my little Isabella or Phil with me. The doctors said that he or she would be born in another month or two. **_

_**Everyone has noticed a difference in me. I loved him too much. I became a zombie. I took myself away from society. The same society that killed him. My friends, parents, they gave up on trying to make me feel batter. I think some of them may know why I am so sad. I know my mom did. Last week or maybe two weeks ago, time meant nothing to me without him, said that even though my love died, I should live up to all of the expectations of being a Swan. She didn't know who my love was. If she did she would hurt me, refuse to say that I was her daughter at one point. Everyone gave up on me. Even Charlie.**_

_**Ah. Charlie. He gave up on me after the first day, and I knew that he knew. He would hurt me worse, almost twice a day. He would yell at me saying, "My truest love won't save me now". I didn't care though, nothing mattered anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't even care that Charlie was cheating on me. I knew he was. I also knew that he had been doing this since we were married. It wasn't that hard to find out. Charlie wouldn't come home until two in the morning. He would say that he was at work. At work. Ha! He and I both knew that he didn't have a job. His dad fired him, he couldn't work with numbers. Charlie couldn't do anything… **_

The letter went on to explain everything; it was almost a will of some sorts. It was almost as if she wanted to die. She yelled at everyone about how she forgave her friends, and how humanity needed to be kinder because it was going to go all down hill from here. How her daughter or son could never settle for good. Her child needed love. They wouldn't have an arraigned marriage.

Renee was truly one of the kindest women I have ever met. I now knew why Edward cam home so broken. I knew that he tried to kill only the terrible and evil. Charlie was a good move, but Renee was so amazing. I had to talk to him. He shouldn't beat himself up over this.

I ran upstairs and knocked on Edward's door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I pushed the door open and Edward was over by his record machine.

"Why won't this God damn machine work," Edward said frustrated. Normally I would remind him that men shouldn't speak like that when they were around women, but he was clearly upset. I let him, that time.

"Edward, now, you know that your record player isn't the reason you're so upset. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. I knew that he would take this opportunity to slander himself. Why Edward hated himself so much, I didn't know.

"Esme, you read those letters. How can you honestly not be disgusted with me! I screwed up true love kind of. She was so nice, pure, and so unlike me. I killed her-"

"Edward, listen to me. You did no such thing. If you read the letter carefully enough you would have realized… well you probably just didn't understand because you haven't experienced it…. You took her out of her misery, you may not know because you have never been in love, but when you're love dies, there is nothing left to live for. That person was the only reason you were happy. You could have been in a room full of dead carcasses strewn every which was and still be happy, just because that one person was their. That person… Ahh… I can't describe it right. It's like no other, that's all I have to say."

"Even if what you say is true, how am I supposed to not be upset? Even after the love of her life died, she didn't take it out on others. She could have lashed out to others, yelling about how unfair everything is. How she deserved so much more. She didn't though. She didn't hurt anyone else but herself. She knew that hurting anyone else wouldn't bring her Phil back. She never got her revenge. She did the exact opposite of what any human would do. What I would do! She was so pure, so nice."

"Edward, you don't understand. She did have her revenge; she stole from other people. She's only human. Now I want you to be happy, because well frankly she would have been glad to die. Something that you don't understand is that when you love someone as much as Renee loved Phil, you want everyone else to have that kind of love. I can't describe the felling. I wish I could show you… Jasper!" I said having an epiphany, "Jasper! Come over here!"

"Yes Esme," Jasper said walking into Edward's room. He sat down across from me on Edward's bed.

"Jasper, Edward here, doesn't understand how true love feels like and I was wondering…"

"I'm on it. Edward I need you to think of your favorite person in this family. Don't tell me you don't have a favorite. I know you do, and you don't have to tell either of us who it is."

"Sure, Jasper, but can I ask what you're doing. I feel so helpless with you two blocking your minds."

"Edward, I want you to notice how this feels. Okay, now I'm going to send you… emotional waves? I guess you would call them. I'm going to send you emotional waves of how I feel about Alice, and how Emmett thinks of Rosalie and Carlisle about Esme and etcetera. Now you'll understand how Renee feels when that feeling was taken away from her… to some extent. I don't think that you'll be as seriously affected, because this is after all artificial true love, and not natural but, you'll kind of get the idea." I nodded frivolity. I knew this was just what Edward needed. I didn't see how he could be sad about killing Renee when she had that feeling.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if it hurts me as much as Renee?" Edward asked. I knew he was nervous, who wouldn't be.

"Edward, if this keeps you from hating yourself we're going to take that chance," I said truthfully. Jasper and I had no idea how this was going to affect him.

"Okay, now think about us. Do you notice how you're feeling right now?"

"Yes, it feels natural and sweet,"

"Just how it is supposed to. Now I am going to give you true love for about five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Edward said as I say a goofy grin pass across his face and I knew how he felt. I almost felt like doing that everyday. That's when I noticed Jasper; he looked like he was having a tough time holding such a strange emotion for such a long time.

"Alice?" I asked. I was going to make this a lot easier on him.

"On it Esme," Alice said skipping into the room. I knew that she was going to kiss him. I figured I would turn away. You know, to give them privacy.

"How are you feeling Edward?" I asked him trying to ignore the couple next to us.

"I can't explain it Esme. I feel wonderful."

"Maybe one day that can happen to you, for real," I hinted. He knew were my thoughts were going, without reading my mind.

"Sure Esme, I bet that little Bella will be ecstatic when she sees her big uncle Edward go their and plant one on her."

"Not exactly how I would put it but…"

"It's not going to happen, Esme," I couldn't take him seriously. He still had that silly grin on his face, even if he tried to cover it up.

"Sure sure Edward," I said. I looked at the clock on the wall of Edward's room.

"Jasper, it's been five minutes. You two can continue what you were doing later. Take the love off." I said.

"No Esme," Edward whined. I knew he loved the feeling, no pun intended.

"I hate you Jasper," Edward said jokingly. I knew that the feeling of love turned off. I knew that he felt terrible right now. I couldn't even describe how terrible I would feel if… No. I'm not even going to think about it.

"Hello, I'm back!" Carlisle shouted from downstairs. Our daily ritual. I excused myself, ran downstairs, and hugged Carlisle.

"Did you do anything exciting today darling?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, not really, I just taught Edward that true love is the best thing in the world."

Carlisle pulled back from our embrace and kissed me passionately.

"You're right Esme. True love is the best thing in the world." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Awwww... Grab a tissue. I'm sorry but I just had to make Renee really depressed and all.**

**I just wanted to say that I haven't actually been in love so if this sounds kind of unrealistic... sorry. Oh! and review... please with a carmael on top. Please! It's the botton on you're left or right if you're in England.. Ha! Get it in England. Ha! I'll stop mow...**


	13. What will Edward do next?

_**A/N: Woa. Has it really been a month? Wow. I am really sorry, I'm a freshman, so I'm still getting used to the amount of homework. Geez, I'm sorry. I pinkie promise that the next chapter will come faster. I promise, sorry. **_

_**"**_Now listen to me... Jo-LENE. I've got an army to raise and I must get to Manangua at once. I require a window seat and an in-flight Happy Meal with no pickles. OH, GOD HELP YOU IF I FIND PICKLES!" (Guess who said this... hint, an animated TV show and a guy says this!)

Disclaimer: I am not in it for the money, I'm not in it for the cash, I'm here for the party and I'm gonna make it last. (Don't ask, don't.) I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight.

_**Chapter 13 Edward's POV**_

Waaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

"Ed-ward," Emmett moaned, "Make the crying stop!"

I was sitting in my room. Yesterday, I left Bella's house with my 'bundle of goodies'. Yesterday, Jasper and Esme taught me what true love felt like. It was amazing. Their was no comparison. I felt as light as the wind and was I was so…. Ah…. I couldn't get the silly grin out off of my face. Yesterday, I understood why the brides at weddings looked so silly. Yesterday, I learned what life was about.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

I guess I should have realized by now, how much babies cried. I just thought that Bella was a super baby or something like that. Maybe Bella had some strange ability to talk from birth. I knew nothing about being a mother, or uncle, or whatever I was. It seemed to keep changing. How could I make a baby stop crying. She would need to calm down. Calm down! Jasper!

I ran up to Jasper's and Alice's room. Alice opened the door to find Jasper's clothes strewn over everything. A pair of his pants were on a lamp with the butt hanging inside the hole where the bulb would be. Another pair of pants was hanging off of their Civil War bookshelf like a scared cat. Three green shirts were on top of their brown desk in the corner, and a pair of socks were strewn across their bed. Their were countless more clothes along the floor, to the point were you couldn't see the floor. I knew what was going on here.

It was "Try-on Thursday". Once a month, on a Thursday, Alice makes Jasper try on all of his clothes to see if Jasper could ever wear them in public, for the month. At least, that's what she told Jasper so that he would agree. She really made him try on all of those clothes, so that he would take an interest in clothes; I guess after twenty years of "Try-on Thursday", Alice would've realize that Jasper really couldn't understand fashion like Alice.

"The answer is no, unless you want to calm Bella into a coma," _**Now go! I can't have Jasper distracted! **_Alice said before Jasper could emerge out of his closet.

"Fine, fine," I huffed. _**Jasper, calm down, only a few more hours of this, and then Alice will be all yours, and you won't have to do this for another month. Jasper, calm down, focus. You're doing this for Alice. You love her, so suck it up. Focus! Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. **_Jasper chanted, trying to calm down and let Alice have free reign, instead of fighting with her over throwing away his favorite shirt from last month. Apparently, it didn't flatter him well enough.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Great, now I had to treat her like a baby, instead of a… thing Jasper could calm. What did anyone in this house know about babies?

Carlisle- at work.

Esme- her child died before she could do any actual mothering.

Jasper- was in war. He had no idea how to be compassionate to a baby.

Alice- didn't remember anything about her human life.

Rosalie- hates me.

Emmett was Emmett…. Wait! Didn't he say that he did a lot of babysitting when he was human!

"Emmett!" I yelled as I ran across the house to the garage where Rosalie and Emmett were currently.

"I'll be back after he leaves," Rosalie said as I stood outside of the garage. She kissed Emmett on the cheek, gave me a cold glare, and walked out of the room with her head held high.

"What can I do for you? Did you decide to pay for my broken window?" Emmett said pointing to the windowless door of his car. He walked around to my car and leaned over the hood, so we stood across from each other.

"How do you stop the crying?" I asked, and as if to prove a point Bella let out another what seemed like earth shattering wail.

"Oh, that's easy. She just needs some sleep, even you should know that Mr. Vampire."

"I know that, Emmett, I mean how do you get her to sleep?"

"Drug her?" Emmett joked.

"Very funny. But seriously, the crying has to stop, and I don't know how to make her sleep, and don't suggest Jasper or drugs because I tried them -not the drugs, but Jasper,"

"Why are you asking me? I thought I was the 'child of the family',"

"Emmett I said I was sorry for calling you that, and to answer you're question, you said that you used to baby-sit for a baby boy when you were human, and don't tell me you don't remember how to take care of a baby, because you've changed Bella's diaper,"

Shit, I knew that would bite me in the butt! -Emmett

Grr! I can't believe that Emmett tricked me! I hate changing a baby's diaper, that was the only upside on not having children. And Emmett made me teach him, just to say that he already knew! Grr! -Esme

"Okay, hum some classical mumbo jumbo in her ear and she should fall asleep pretty fast, and if that doesn't work, read a book to her, a happy book. Edward, you better be glad that I want Rose back in here or else you could be hearing baby cries for a while," Emmett explained.

"Okay, thanks!" I said turning to the door when I heard a shatter behind me. I turned around on instinct and I was horrified at what I saw. Their was glass strewn across the floor of the garage. My window had shards of glass stickig to the frame of the door. I looked up to Emmett. He had a big, bright smile. The smile of a first grader's school photo.

"Were even," He said still smiling. I heard Rosalie's muffled laughter from inside the house. No one else paid us any mind. This was a normal thing. Emmett breaking stuff.

I contemplated killing him now or taking care of Bella when I heard another shrill wail.

"This isn't over," I shouted over my shoulder and bounded through the house. I was in such a rush that I didn't hear Esme's normal warning of not running in the house. The wind from our speed normally broke something like that.

"Bella, Bella, sweetie, calm down, calm down," I said soothingly as I entered Bella's nursery. The only answer I got was another ear splitting yowl.

What had Emmett said? Humming classical music. Got it. Which one? Something from Mozart or Beethoven most likely, my mother, Elizabeth, said that they could make an irritated ape sleep. Now Beethoven, Mozart, what to choose. They had so many great songs. So many inspirational songs. They touched my heart, how could I choose the perfect one for Bella.

The first song I tried was one of Mozart's first songs. Bella just cried the more I hummed. Next I tried some Beethoven, eh, what was going to be the harm, he wasn't my favorite composer, but he would due for tonight. Bella was silent until I got to the end and then she hated it. I was desperate so I tried , and Bella fell silent by the third chord. Thank God!

I stared at her while she slept again. I loved doing it; I loved watching her. It was the only time that I didn't feel like the monster I am. I feel like I did something great and right. It made me feel like she was supposed to be here, the this was the most amazing choice anyone could have ever made. It felt right. I don't know why this felt so good. Vampires are hardly good company for a baby, but despite all of that, it almost seemed like she belonged here. It was fate, strangely enough.

A/N: Review this little piece of fluff-cicle! Please, you may give me the inspiration I need to write faster... but I don't know. :) review! I don't want to be one of those authors who says "I won't write unless I get x amount of reviews", but I know for a fact that it will give you a Shrutte Buck!! (People who know what this is, get a chapter dedicated to them!)


	14. An unmarked letter

**The Amazing Author's Note… Just Kidding: Anyway, I am sorry for making all of you incredible readers suffer with terrible fluff for months and months and months…. Okay I think you get the point. Anyhow, I am seriously addicted to finishing this story and I am determined to write so much amazing plot it will make your eyes fall out of their sockets. I really hope you like this chapter because I have a lot already written and I am going to keep posting one each week… I swear. If not, you all have permission to throw internet peanuts at me until I cry in shame. Okay Next chapter! Go!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything that has to do with Twilight! Ha Ha Ha! Take that Stephanie Meyer! False. I do not own any of the characters.**

"**The only way to tell if a girl is a true football fan is for her to be able to tell all the player's apart by the their butt." **

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

"What was wrong with this stuff?" I silently cursed. I was trying not to anger Alice, but I had been trying to feed Bella for the past half hour. I was tired. Sure, I loved Bella but I wanted to do something else more valuable with my time. Maybe something involving Alice…. Hurry up Bella!

"Alice, you said that this 'food' would work, right? I am doing this right, aren't I? How could this possibly be healthy for a baby? This was just condensed food from a jar. I don't see the health benefits, Alice, how could this be good for a baby?" I huffed trying again to force Bella to scarf down this new "baby food" that they came out with. Apparently, you could give this green glob to a baby and it would still have the same nutrition as from the bottle.

Alice gave me this stuff last week to start giving to Bella and she said that it would work. Normally I would believe her. It is Alice, for crying out loud! She would know what to do for Bella, and would never let any harm come to that little smiling sweetheart. I freaked out just thinking about using this foreign substance on my bab- on Bella. Alice found my antics hilarious. She even started to call me "her little daddy." She was the only one who felt that way though. Everyone else found it extremely irritating to put it nicely. They all noticed how even Edward did not fret over Bella like me. He was in love with her, and did not worry about her as I did. The problem was, that no one seemed to understand, he could handle himself around her. I could not let myself be that comfortable, unfortunately. I was always on edge these days. I was so worried about always being around blood. As terrible as it sounds, baby blood is the most pure in a way, maybe because they are vulnerable, or maybe because they are new to the world. Whatever the reason was, Bella's scent made my mouth water. My anxiety over this was starting to pass on to every one. Emmett forced me out of the house with him for a week because I was acting like a "hormonal pregnant mother of five." Whatever that meant.

So far, I do not think I have been that bad. I have only freaked out one or two times. It was not that bad. Sort of. The worst time had to be her teething; Bella is now five months old so -Thank God! - that was over. When she was four months old and teething, she cried nonstop for over three weeks and the only that would make her stop, was for her to suck on Edward's shirts. It was so weird it was almost as if the smell of him calmed her down to handle anything.

Now things… well I… have calm down until Alice brought home this new invention, "baby food" from this Gerber Company. It was strange.

"Jazzy, sweetie, give me this, I can handle it, maybe you need to take a little rest," Alice started cooing to the baby, "Yes, you love Aunt Ally, don't you? You love Uncle Jazzy too, and we all love you too, but you need to eat this so you can get big and strong. Please, for me."

Bella just spit out the little bit of food we gave her onto her shirt and started crying again, she hated this stuff.

"What a little silly goose!" Alice fake laughed, trying not to be angry as she wiped the spit-up off her new top. I calmed her down, thankfully.

"Family meeting," Carlisle announced in a dead voice. I have not heard him so depressed in a while… okay I never heard him so depressed. He has constantly been smiling since we brought Bella home, everyone has. I wonder what happened at work to make him so distraught. I looked over at my Alice who always seemed to know what was going on, even if she could not read minds. Her future seeing ability was as effective. She was frowning and suddenly grabbed my hand in a vise and forced me down the stairs into the living room. I started to calm her nerves down, but she would have none of that.

"No, Jasper, not now," Alice replied in a voice as lifeless as Carlisle's voice was seconds ago.

We were the last ones downstairs and everyone sat on "their couches." Alice and I sat down on the chair, with Alice on my lap.

"Is Bella sleeping fine?" Esme asked hearing the commotion earlier.

"She's fine. She just had a little problem with her food Alice is giving her; she may need to go back to the bottle."

"Alright, thank you Jasper," Carlisle started, commanding the attention of all of us, "Today, I was given a letter addressed to the Cullen family." Alice and Edward seemed to know what this meant, and from the anxious looks they gave each other, I did not want to know.

"Give me 'the letter'," Emmett said mocking Carlisle's ominous tone, "Honestly it is a piece of paper. I do not know why you all are acting like such-" Emmett stopped mid-sentence as he took in what the grave letter said. His face twisted into a grimace so depressing and blue you could only see it on a man going to walk into his own death. It would be almost funny to see this type of dejected look on Emmett's face, except that everyone else in the room, save Esme and I, looked just as sullen. It made me wonder what could have possible happened to make Emmett not crack a joke. It was unnerving. Was something wrong with Rosalie?

I turned toward the stairs that Rosalie stormed up half an hour ago when she realized we were all coming down here. Maybe a miracle would happen and I might figure out what was going on. The obvious thing to do would be to read the letter, but I just could not make myself do it. I did not want to know what was going on, but I still HAD to know. It seemed like the world depended on it.

I turned back around. To my surprise, Emmett was not looking up the stairs, toward his Rosalie, but his eyes were on Edward. Something had happened to Edward! Dear God! How could we have not known? Wait! What could have possibly happened to him, we are vampires after all? Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle's lifeless eyes were on Edward's dead eyes. They looked like they were at a funeral for their whole family.

"What is going on, Alice?" I whispered.

**A/N: Review! Review! To find out what happens you need to review! I may give a sneak peak to my reivewers... maybe.... I'm not sure ;) I think I covered everything up on my top Author Note, but yeah I have all the way to chapter 21! I just need an opinon on one thing, so I need people to vote on my poll! DO IT!**


	15. That's what she said

**A/N: Alright, I have some news, I changed the year of the story, not that it is a big deal, but so far Bella's first birthday was in 1933. I decided to change her first birthday to September 29****th**** of 1929. **

**I don't know how many history nuts like me are reading this but…. If you know what this means, more power to you. I will explain in later chapters why I changed it, if you still don't know. The year change isn't a real big thing, but it might confuse you, so I you are warned.**

**Also I want to apoligize to ForbiddenFruit666, for some reason my computer automaticly hit send when I was half way through your review!! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

"**A word to the wise ain't necessary, it's the stupid ones that need the advice." - Bill Cosby**

**Chapter 15**

**Emmett's POV**

"What is going on Alice?" Jasper whispered. Why did this have to happen to us? Why? What did we do to deserve this kind of pain? Why now? After all the pain Esme went through with Edward, now she has to worry about _this_. If fate was playing a cruel joke on my family, so help me… This was not funny. It was twisted, horrifying, appalling, sickening, horrendous, ghastly, and terrible, but not funny. It would never be funny. This letter Carlisle got would never bring me anything but utter despair. I looked down at the letter that read:

_Dear Cullen Coven,_

_We have decided since some southern covens have decided to go against our rules, and some covens have not been able to reach the expectations we have set for our superior race of highly skilled vampires, we are going to start a random search of covens._

_This search will be mandatory for all covens living in the Americas. What this search will basically do is make sure that everyone has been following the rules which have been the same since 1832. Covens will need to prove that they have not been testing the idiocy of the human race by acting supernatural. Research has recently shown humans becoming more observant of their surroundings. For us, this basically means that all covens will need to be more careful._

_During the search, some from our Italian coven will search the places your coven has been recently, whether you live in a permanent resident, or are nomadic. We will also stay in the area for about a month to make sure the humans in the area have not noticed any suspicious activity that could be connected to the existence of vampires._

_We will search one coven every decade to insure no mischief will happen in the Americas. We believe most of the misbehavior has occurred in this continent, and we will continue to examine your covens until we are sure nothing can happen that would lead to humans learning about vampires._

_To pick which coven we will search that decade, we will use a very old trick. We will pick the coven name out of a hat. We do this to insure no coven is being treated more or less than any other coven. We assure if you are picked, it does not mean anything personally._

_Another policy we wanted the letter to contain was about after the search. If everything seems alright with your coven, you are insured for another decade, but that is all. If we find nothing wrong with your coven one decade, that does not mean your name will not be placed in the hat later on. For example, if we find nothing wrong with the Cullen coven one decade, their name will still be in the drawing to be searched for the next decade._

_This search will be placed into effect this decade. We have already picked our first coven, and by the time you receive this letter, we have already searched the Sarasota coven. The next decade we will start to search will begin in 1930 and end in 1940._

_We hope you do not mind this minor inconvenience, but we expect none of you will have a problem with our new policy. We are sure that nothing will be found._

_We would like a response from everyone by September 30th of 1929 or we will come make sure every coven who has not responded by that time understands what our new policy contains and agrees._

_Send your response to Voltaire, Italy and address it to "The Voltaire Kingdom."_

_-_ _Best Wishes_

_Aro and the Volturi Coven in Voltaire, Italy._

"The Volturi," Alice whispered in a frigid tone. She was very worried. I was too, but not quite to the extent of Alice or even Edward.

I let out a big sigh, we should of seen this coming. Edward gave me an evil glare that made me shiver. The look in his eyes plainly showed he thought I had no idea what was going on. He did not think I understood. Wow.

Everyone in my family said I was the stupid one, or the one who did not know everything correctly. What my family could not understand was I was not overdramatic like the rest of them. It was not that I did not understand. It was that I looked at odds over emotion.

The Volturi were doing a random-house testing in the next ten years, and their were over a hundred covens in the United States alone. We have about a 1% chance of them picking us this decade. We only have to worry about this decade anyway because by the time 1950 rolls around, Bella would be twenty one and I think she would change into a vampire by that time if we could not find a way out of it. Though I honestly doubt that we would not be able to find there weakness by that time. The Volturi may be large, but they are not invincible. They have a weak spot. _**They have to.**_

Our family was a little too paranoid; that is our biggest problem. Everything seems like life or death to these people. They always thought worse case scenario. This was a really big "glass half empty" family.

Alice scampered up the stairs after filling Jasper in on the details. Alice loudly swung open the door on Bella's nursery. No one was going to let Bella out of their site after this. Especially Alice. Jasper scuttled after Alice to make sure she was fine. Jasper seemed to always worried about Alice, she is in his every thought. Every thing that he does seems to revolve around that little pixie. It was a little bit insane.

Of course, Rose is always in the back of my head, but she is not the reason I live. Sure she is part of it, but, to me, Rose isn't the reason I am important to people. I think I live to make people laugh, and it is very fulfilling. Jasper does not think that way about himself sadly.

After I finished mulling over "my philosophy of the Cullen clan," I surveyed the room and realized Carlisle, Edward and I were the only ones left. Esme went into the kitchen to make Bella another bottle. This was typical of my family these days. We constantly took care of Bella. Not that I cared, I loved the little munchkin. Even if I did not I also respected Edward's starker - pedophile love for Bella-

My inner monologue was interrupted as Edward slapped the back of my head. It actually hurt.

"Ow."

"Emmett, I will tell you this as calmly as I can. You need to stop thinking what you are thinking, because your thinking is turning my thinking into dirt, which is not helpful considering the largest and most powerful coven of vampires is going to come to our doorstep and kill a defenseless baby. Anything is worse than this. A baby! Emmett think! The Volturi is coming to kill a baby and all you can think about is **MY LOVE LIFE**!!"

"Huh?" What was he even talking about? My thinking is truning your thinking which is turning his thinking?

**Edward, you need to stop talking in circles.** I thought to him.

He just shook his head a little. I assumed that was a sign for 'Shut the hell up Emmett or I am going to rip off your arm Emmett!'

"Shut up," Carlisle clarified, "Okay boys, let's think strategy for worse case scenario. We can all agree the Volturi coming to our coven would be worst case scenario," the three of us shook our heads in agreement, "What are our options?"

"We could run to some other place?" Edward suggested. **Coward**. I can not believe he would want to just run away. Actually I can believe that, it is so Edward. He finally has a woman to fight for -sort of- and he wants to run away like a spinelessness jellyfish before he even knows if there is danger. What a baby.

"I am not a coward,"

"Yes you are," I said.

"No, I'm not," Edward stated.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Edward screamed at me.

"Am not," I said trying to throw him off.

"Are too!"

"Ha! You even admitted it!" I jumped up and did a little victory dance.

Edward slapped me in the back of the head, "Do you have another option in mind? Please, enlighten us, Emmett," Edward said sarcastically. He thought I couldn't come up with a plan worthy of the 'almighty Edward Cullen.' What a fool.

"We could fight them," I said simply. It was so obvious.

"No, Emmett, it is too big. We may not make it," Carlisle tried to decline politely. Before I could back up my idea, I burst into laughter. Edward was right; my mind was dirty.

"He! He! Ha! Ha!" I started to laugh.

"What could possibly be so funny at a time like this?" Edward almost growled. He needed to lighten up.

"That's what she said! That's what she said, in my bed, last night! HA! HA! 'It is too big. We may not make it!' HA! HA! HA! HA!" I roared between my fits of laughter.

"Emmett, really, that is incredibly immature," Up-tight Eddy said with a small grin on his face just read 'I should not find this funny, but it is HILARIOUS!' His small smile just made me laugh harder.

Carlisle, had the opposite reaction, he was stunned into silence. My joke so good he was speechless. I wish. He was just trying to piece together what I had said. It didn't make sense to him, probably because he was born in a time where showing your ankle or cankle or whatever was scandalous. A few seconds passed by and Carlisle finally understood what I was talking about and laughed harder than I had earlier.

"WOW! Emmett that was…wow! I have to tell this to Esme!" Carlisle ran into the kitchen the same time Alice and Jasper descended down the stairs. Jasper gave me a high-five. Alice, standing next to him, had a very puzzled look on her face.

"I don't get it," Alice pouted, titling her head to the side like a puppy.

"Umm… How do I explain this? Alice, Emmett was talking about…" Jasper whispered in Alice's ear. When she understood, she looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She obviously felt dumb. The expression on her face was priceless. I would never forget it. It is not every day that the Alice Cullen is embarrassed. I wish my Rosie was here to see this. She was still pouting in our room, but it was fine, she was proud of me. All in all, today was a good day. It may have been the best day ever.

**A/N: Review! Vote in my poll! Bake a cake! Just to let you know, two out of the three are mandatory. So... you either get out your baking apron or give me some reviews!!!! **

**NOTE!!! To all of those who tried to vote in my poll last week, sorry. Something went funky with my computer and it deleted it. It is now up, and if you do not feel like voting this time, just tell me in your review whose POV you want for Bella's first birthday. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle or Rosalie. Those are your choices, sorry i can't put Alice or Esme up as a choice. Their is a reason why. **

**Anyway pick one or two of those and write it into your review**


	16. Rosalie realizes some things

**A/N: Thanks for all of the cakes I got for my last chapter : ) They meant a lot to me… you have no idea. **

**Oh! And for some reason my poll was not working, I am not quite sure why.... But, I think that the majority of you want me to do Rosalie's POV. I am excited that you guys picked that; it is going to be a challenge. I am excited! Thanks for all who tried to vote! **

**By the way, you may or may not have noticed that I have not answered any reviews. I am in the middle of a play which is taking a lot of time, for all of those who are not Drama Geeks. I may not be able to reply to your reviews so I am going to thank you all in a general thank you. My fans who review and even those that do not mean a lot to me, and I love reading all of the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… or else Emmett, Edward, and Japer may all be my male slave. *suggestive eyebrow raise***

"_**My luck is so bad that if I bought a cemetery, people would stop dying."**_

**Chapter 16**

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett is incredibly proud of himself nowadays. The sound of his sparkling laughter wakes up all of my senses to full alert. It is one of the best feelings. After he said his first "that's what she said" joke, he is so thrilled. He is on cloud nine. It is ludicrous. Even I cannot bring him that much pleasure. It is unbelievable.

I am not jealous, do not get me wrong. I am happy for him, extremely happy. Whenever Emmett was happy, I was happy, and when we were both happy… sparks fly everywhere. Not to sound incredibly corny, but it is almost magical. It seemed to make both of us seem more significant in a way. He entertained people, and I entertained the man who could entertain thousands. I felt pretty good about myself.

Times like this made me glad I was beautiful. Not so I could turn on Emmett, of course that was always so much fun. I am just happy my beauty makes us equals. My beauty and his sense of humor seem to balance each other out. When strangers meet us, they always know we belong. Neither of us ever has to worry about fading behind the other.

Sure, it seemed silly and conceited of me to think that way, but everyone considers it once in a while. I am not alone out there. I am not the only bitch although, Alice seems to think so, but that is another story. Basically she got made at me because of the Volturi thing going on right now.

This brings me to my next dilemma. What do I feel about the whole Volturi thing? Everyone seems to think any minute I am going to burst out of this room, run downstairs and rip Edward's head off. I noticed how Emmett never actually said Edward's name when we would talk about the family. Honestly, I do not know what I feel. Jasper cannot figure me out either. It seems to me figuring out how I feel about the Volturi, and Bella and Edward, are crucial to my sanity.

The problem is, I have no idea where I would start to figure any of this out. Jasper has been helping me every once in a while. He just hates all the conflicting feelings in the house I am causing. He taught me to start at the most pressing problem, the Volturi. How do I feel? I have no clue. Jasper said emotions came from facts, things you know. He said then you could figure out how each fact makes you feel. So were do I begin….

I know this house-searching thing is a complete waste of time. If you only come once every decade, you can hide the evidence easily. It would not be too hard. The only situation it would be difficult to hide evidence would be in our case. Of course, Bella does not know the vampire secret yet, so technically we have not broken any rules…. Anger suddenly boiled up inside of me as I realized how much I wished the little girl would not end up a vampire. Well I was making progress, anger. I did not want the little girl to become a vampire because the Volturi forced her.

There is something else there, something else, different. I also feel… relieved? I am not quite sure. I think I feel relived. I know the Volturi would come at some point, so it is nice to have a time limit to know how much longer we would have to keep her. Wait! I do not actually feel that way, it would be much too rude. It must be the bitch in me starting to creep up.

That was the hardest part of figuring out my emotions. I never knew if it was my actual feelings or if it was just my hatred of Edward masking all of my real emotions. I think most of it is… oh! I am not sure what I think anymore.

Alice told me last week the Volturi were going to come, and it really forced me to see my new life, with Bella as part of our family, for the first time. I remember it so clearly. I do not think I have ever seen Alice so full of malice and hatred towards me.

She marched up into my room, grabbed the collar of my shirt and told me off in the deadliest voice I have ever heard.

"Rosalie Hale," She said my name as if it was a curse, "You have a lot of nerve to stay here you bitch! When you hear about the Volturi, you do not worry, you say 'Oh. Too Bad.' Too bad? Too bad! I will tell you what is too bad! It is too bad Carlisle and Edward cared too much about you and did not let you die in the streets! That is where you belong! Even after they risked being seen and saved your worthless hide, all you did was complain about how you wanted to wither away and die! You hated this life they graciously gave you! You were so ungrateful!

"Then, after you found your 'Emmy- bear', suddenly you think being a vampire is freaking perfect! Now _you_ got infinite time with _your _true love! I do not see why he stays with you! You do not deserve someone as caring and kind as Emmett! You never think about anything outside of your universe! Never! You have never once thought of anyone besides yourself!

"You are a selfish conceited snob! Nothing else matter's to you, but you! How do you have the audacity to look at Emmett's love for Bella and not care a little bit about her? Not even a little bit! You are a true shrew! You will never be happy! You need to get your head out of your ass and look around! You may be pretty, but you are not the most important thing in the world! How can you walk around this house? How dare you! Get out of my site and stay out! I swear to God, Rosalie, if I see you anywhere near me before you get over your God-damned pride, I will throw a match in your hair and watch you burn slowly and painfully!"

I can clearly remember the contorted anger twisted on her small face. I had never seen Alice angry before. Well I had, just not directed at me. She was always protective of the ones she loved, sure, but she was never a bitch. She would never randomly yell at someone so much to make the house shudder. It was as if I lost Alice. My Alice. The Alice who always had my back even when I did something stupid. The Alice who always went shopping with me whenever I was mad at Emmett even if that meant she could not spend time with Jasper. She was gone and in her place was a mean girl who hates me.

It got me thinking. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I had been acting a little wrong. I knew I was not exactly nice to the new baby around, and I was not exactly accommodating to Edward. How was I supposed to be any different? How could I move on? How could I forgive him after all he had did you our family? How was I ever supposed to forget that? After all the pain he put Esme through, how could I stand to look at him. She forgave him. Esme forgives everyone. She even forgives the ones who hurt her the most. People say the truest, purest sign of love is forgiveness. I knew deep, deep, deep down somewhere I loved Edward. Somewhere I knew I still did love Edward. He was my brother, and although sometimes he aggravated me to no end, I love him. What have I done to everyone?

I have been doing nothing but serious self-evaluation of myself. I was not about to lie and say I have forgiven all Edward has put us through, and I am ready to let bygones by bygones. You will not see me hugging him and wishing all bad feelings away. I still cannot say I care about what happens to Bella or have talked to Alice in the past week. I am still angry with Edward. I am still hurt, nervous and honestly, I feel like a bitch. I feel like I have sent an innocent man to the doghouse. I just feel guilty, and I just want it all to stop. It is ridiculous.

I have only left my room twelve times in the past three months Bella has been in the house. I cannot stand to look at any of their faces. I know they will show pity, for my hatred, and guilt, for making this type of feud in the house. Alice's eyes will show anger at my ignorance. The worse would have to be Emmett's eyes, though. His eyes would show nothing but pure love for me. Nothing I ever do can seem terrible in his eyes. To him, I could never be an evil person. It just makes me feel guiltier because I was. I was a mean person who hurt those around me, and I always got what I wanted. I would never lower myself for anyone except Emmett. Maybe. This made me dry sob. I cannot believe that I would not lower myself to save Emmett. Wow. That was terrible. How would I be able to look at anyone in my family again?

I am being rude to the family though by not being there. I know that. At least I am being rude to Emmett. The family is always downstairs in the living room planning how to hide Bella from the Volturi. The sad thing is I know how to save her. I cannot share it; I am too proud. I hate pride; I wish I were like Emmett and have no limits when it comes to making those around me feel better. Someday soon though, I will be able to tell the others the way to save her, I just had to get rid of my hatred for… Edward, Bella, the whole situation, and myself.

I do not understand why I am so angry all the time. It is not in my nature to keep so much anger pressing inside of me, waiting to burst out.

My blood boiled once again as I remembered how much Alice has treated me like a pariah, but has given Edward his own palace in the sky. My hands grabbed onto the handle of my dresser drawer. I needed to take my anger out at something, and the handle seemed convenient. Within seconds, the solid piece of silver turned into a mangled shard of scrap metal. After I destroyed that, I felt like I needed to go on an angry rampage. I needed to destroy some things. I needed to make Edward's life a living hell. I needed revenge.

Wait! Rosalie. Stop. Revenge is not the way to solve your problems, it will only add to the pain and disappointment you see in Carlisle's eyes. It was terrible. I cannot imagine I caused so much hurt. I could not do that anymore. I had to stop holding in all of my anger. I needed to think of something that would put me in a happier place. Naturally, I started to imagine Emmett.

What was he doing right now? Emmett always seemed to put me at ease even when I hated myself enough to try and break my favorite dresser knob.

I bet right now Emmett is plotting to say one of his crude, sidesplitting "that's what she said" jokes. In fact, I would put all my money on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper push harder or it won't open," I commanded, trying to help him open a jar of Bella's baby food. We were trying again to make Bella eat solid food. I was tired of the bottle, it was so boring. She had to eat the same thing every day, I couldn't do it. If I couldn't do, I sure was not going to force Bella to.

"I can't, Ally. I am going to break the jar. This thing is extremely fragile," Jasper complained as Emmett walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the seats by the table. I walked over to Jasper. I was getting very frustrated. Why was he being so annoyingly protective of everything revolving around Bella these days?

"Jasper! I don't care! You need to push harder!" I yelled at Jasper getting out all of my frustration. Even though Jasper sometimes got on my nerves, I could not be angry with him for more than a few minutes. It was too much work.

"That's what she said. HA! HA! HA! HA!" Emmett laughed boisterously. Those magic words had me immediately back tracking. I was not going to need someone to explain this joke to me. What did I say that could be taken sexually? Hmm…. Push? PUSH! Yea! Ha! I laughed. I finally understood one of Emmett's dirty jokes on my own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper took another few milliseconds to start laughing. I finally understood one of Emmett's jokes before Jasper. This was momentous! Ha! This just made me laugh harder. The three of us just sat there laughing our heads off.

Then I heard a small giggle. All other laughter stopped. We had never heard this laugh before. It was obviously a girl's voice, and I did not think it was Esme. She was off in her garden.

It could not have been Rosalie. I told her if she ever came near me, I would rip off her little head. It certainly was not as loud as the rest of us laughing, but it seemed to be much more significant than anything in the world. This small little bubbly giggle seemed to hold more meaning than any of us could ever imagine. I did not understand why.

I whipped my head around and looked at Bella. She was giggling at Emmett's face full of pride. She clapped her hands at kept giggling. They say the best sound in the world is the sound of a child's laughter. Which ever philosopher said that was right. Even with all of the space in my head, I could not think about Rosalie, the Volturi, or Mike. All I could focus on was the light sparkling sound of Bella's first laugh.

The moment seemed too precious for us to say anything. We just stared in amazement at the small girl. She seemed like the center of the universe right then. I wondered if this was how all parents felt.

It must have been, I remember looking at laughing babies and thinking how gross it was. The babies smiled with nothing but pink gum and it looked really gross without any teeth. Some babies had one or two teeth, but for the most part, when the babies smiled they looked like toothless hoboes. For some reason, when Bella smiled showing all of her pink gum, she did not look like trash. She looked like a little angel. My little angel.

"Seems like she has her ol' Uncle Emmett's sense of humor," Emmett chuckled wrinkling his eyebrows suggestively.

**A/N: Review! I demand it.... just kidding!**


	17. AWW! Look at that wittle baby!

_**A/N: Sorry about publishing a week late, for some reason the website would not accept my chapter… I guess this chapter is really bad… Just kidding, at least I hope not. So.. Sorry about that. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me" (Funniest pick up line ever!)**_

_**Disclaimer- I in no way shape or form am I trying to steal Twilight… that you can prove… **_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Edward's POV**_

All of a sudden, our house seemed so busy. We were not complaining about our new workload, in fact we welcomed it. Having Bella around was well worth every extra minute we spent working. This new workload made us very happy. Every hour seemed to bring more joy than the last. Everyone was happy and busy.

I was starting to balance the clouds in my life. I seemed to be either on one end of the spectrum, extreme joy, or on the opposite end of the spectrum, extreme depression. Esme advised me this behavior would not be good for the baby to base all thought on. She said what I was doing was not healthy and now I see.

Normally, I would be moping, crying like little Romeo at this point. One would think I would worry senselessly about the baby being in danger. I took me a while to balance things out and I still am working on it. I do not think I will ever get this skill perfected but I have to try for my family.

Surprisingly, I decided to have more faith in Alice and fate. This made the process easier. Since Alice said I was to be destined together with Bella, not that I believe that in any way, fate would at least give us a fighting chance. Fate would not let Bella die this young. My new attitude and perspective on this whole situation seemed to brighten up Jasper, which in turn caused everyone joy.

These days Carlisle has been constantly compiling research on childcare for the future. Carlisle had no idea how to take care of children. Hospitals just became a place that one went to become better instead of worse. Mothers still have not completely trusted hospitals, not that I blame them. The truth of the matter is Carlisle seldom took care of children in the hospital, so he does not know how to cure Bella if she were to get sick.

Carlisle also spends a lot of time researching the Volturi. He was looking for weaknesses and little information that may help us later on. He is certain that the Volturi are going to come in a year or two. So far, Carlisle has found nothing of value to show for all of his hard work. I was not surprised that Carlisle could not find the secret; only people on the inside would know things like that. Someone like Rosalie.

I heard her thinking a week. She knew how to stop the Volturi. I was not surprised, before Emmett, Rosalie had done a lot of flirting with the guard. I tried telling this to Carlisle, but he had not agreed and continued to search.

Esme, on the other hand, was always trying to help Carlisle. He was getting behind on his paper work from the office with all of the researching he was doing. Esme was almost his personal secretary of sorts, except Esme had some respect for herself, unlike the receptionists of this day of age. When Esme was not helping Carlisle out, she spent most of her time collecting and reading parenting books. She might have bought out the convenient store's supply. It seemed funny, until Emmett and I had to build Esme a new bookshelf for her room to hold all of her new books. Esme insisted on having an American made bookshelf, which was ridiculously hard to find. We searched for days before we came up with anything. No one could hold it against her, sadly. The look on her face whenever she saw the newest addition to the Cullen family was too precious to poke fun. She was so excited to be a mother. She could barley contain herself, it was quite funny.

Esme and Carlisle were not the only ones preparing for the baby, everyone was. Especially me. I had to keep up my part of the bargain I had made earlier with Carlisle and Esme. I promised them that if I did not have to go to school, then I would get my doctorate degree. It would have been easy to forge the degree. Almost too easy though.

I was a man of my word, this forced me to have a good conscious, or bad however you looked at it. To put in simple terms, I had been working consistently. I tried not to complain. I had a lot to worry about with my class work; Carlisle still forced me to have perfect essays turned in on time to his office. He always laughed when I went in to turn my work. I was glad he found it funny. He was a very difficult grader, and was very hard to please.

The thing that helped me keep pushing forward without snapping into tiny pieces was the thought that when I did have my degree, I could help Bella in the future when she hurt herself. I could be there for a second opinion on an injury.

Another reason I worked so hard was for Esme. I had never seen her so proud of me before, and after the hell I put her through in the past couple of years, she deserved to have another successful doctor in the house. When Esme was proud of you the feeling could not be explained. It was more powerful than an angel chorus was. It was… indescribable.

Between my studies, I was able to care for Bella as if she was my own. As I saw it, Bella was mostly my responsibility when it came down to it. I was the one who forced her upon everyone, and although no one complains, I know somewhere deep, deep down they miss the freedom of not being out and about.

Another reason I tried to take care of Bella the most was, well… I absolutely loved babies. They were always so cute, at least when they were dreaming. If it were not for my freezing skin I would try to pick up at least one baby every day.

The only downside of taking care of Bella so much is Emmett. He always seems to know how to get under my skin. He constantly calls me a pedophile, jokingly, and then walks away as if he said nothing. He would walk away as if I had no reason to want to rip off his arm in sheer frustration. He was such a douche. Sometimes I get so sick of him telling me I love her. She was a baby. It got annoying. Fast.

Back to the topic of my family… Rosalie. Rosalie had been more content then before. That was a major improvement. She is on her "path to self-discovery," and tries to tolerate Bella and me. She tries to reveal the trick to beat the Volturi. She tries her vary hardest. I will give her that.

I cannot honestly say that I was surprised that Rosalie had learned how to defeat, well, distract the Volturi. Before Emmett, Rosalie did like to make the guards squirm as she flirted shamelessly with them. Considering most of the guards are male and willing… I am just going to say I am not surprised. Rosalie is _very_ persuasive.

Emmett is helping Rose along her way. He has had his arm ripped off about four times this week. Rosalie would rip off his arm because he "was not being sympathetic to her." He always forgives her and knows that "Rose is just being Rose." I have never seen anyone so dedicated to his wife. Jasper would probably growl at Alice if she were to do that. Not Emmett. More than anything, Emmett just wants our family to be normal, he thinks about it all the time.

_**Carlisle and Esme would sit on the couch thinking about how they are going to make this house even grander than it already is. Esme would complain about the curtains blocking out the pure sunlight the windows seem to capture. Carlisle would agree with Esme. Together they would tear the curtain down, enveloping the room in white streaks of sunlight.**_

_**Alice and Jasper would be whispering to each other on another chair. Alice found out that she lived in Alabama at one point, and they would not want to go, Alice did not want to leave Jasper. Jasper did not want to go because he thought that going to Alabama while Bella was so small was a bad idea. He wanted to see her grow up, and Alice did to. They compromised and decided that they were going to Alabama once Bella married some boy. Cough. Edward. Cough. **_

_**Rosalie and I would be up in our room talking about our next wedding. We would be picking flowers. She would want the white roses, and I would want the red ones. The next wedding I could decorate anyway I want. She said I could do anything, as long as she could walk down the isle in a dress, instead of my idea of us walking down the isle in our birthday suits. I thought it would have been a clever idea. No one has ever done it before so why not... Anyway, I was excited for this. I already had some of it planned out. It was going to have a pirate theme. I would have an eye patch and Rose would be able to walk down the isle in a pirate dress, or maybe an 1870's old English dress with the gigantic hoop skirt, or something. I really did not care. I was thrilled. I was finally going to have my dream wedding. Every little boy dreams about his fairytale wedding. I was surprised that Rosalie did not freak out when I told her it was going to be pirate theme. She told me that she expected that I would pick an old western saloon theme. She expected me to dress her up in an old hooker outfit with a dress up to her creamy white thigh… She was happy with this. **_

_**Edward would chuckle as he pictured the wedding I wanted in his mind. He would be in Bella's nursery. She was just learning how to read. Edward would read aloud to her some classic he loved. Maybe "Romeo and Juliet", maybe "The Taming of the Shrew," it depended on the type of day he had. That day he was going to read "Romeo and Juliet." Edward would get through the first act and Bella would throw a pillow at his head and tell him a real story. She would want to hear about a princess in the tallest tower. He would laugh at her request, but would make up one on the spot about Princess Bella and Prince Edward. Bella would clap her hand playfully and sit down in her bed. He would read her to sleep, and Bella would fall asleep with a smile on her face. -Emmett**_

Some things were completely wrong with this picture. First, Rosalie would never go along with a pirate wedding, Alice would never end up anywhere close to Alabama. Jasper and Alice found out that Alice used to live in Mississippi.

Some things that Emmett said really confused me. Why would he want to have a pirate wedding? Why would I read a depressing Shakespeare play to a little girl? I was not going to lie, the fact that 'normal' to Emmett included Bella made me feel delighted. It made me feel as if I really did help the family by bringing a baby into the vampire world.

Another couple that was always together was Alice and Japer. Alice and Jasper never leave each other alone either. Whenever they were not helping Jasper control his thirst, they were reading information to help Alice find out about her past. They were not making progress, which made both of them unpleasant to hear their thoughts.

Outside they would show every emotion of love and content-ness, but on the inside, they were always double-checking themselves, and were guilty because they had not found anything yet. I could only imagine how school was going to be to them.

Esme forced everyone, except me, to start school last month. They had already missed a month of schooling with Bella. Esme had told the teachers that they had mono, and they bought it.

I knew that Alice and Jasper were not excited about being in different grades, but they took it to the extreme. Jasper decided to fail all of his classes, causing him to move down and repeat as a junior. Alice just happened to be a junior surprise, surprise. They ended up with the exact same schedule. I could not imagine ever wanting to spend every second of every minute of every hour of my life with my wife. It is just no me.

Carlisle was livid when he heard about what they did. They did not expect him to have any opinion in there childish scheme. Somehow, he retained some sense of sanity when he realized we were moving by the end of the year, maybe sooner.

No one besides Esme and I have ever fully understood how much Carlisle hated all of the gossip surrounding his family. He heard it every day. I was only part of the gossip, like any other sane human, when I came back and the Cullen family adopted another baby child at the same time, people were suspicious.

**_"I heard that Dr. Carlisle's son returned after three years and brought back a baby. Story is he ran to Vegas, and paid some harlot who got pregnant. Then, he ran out of money and ran home to Daddy. Now, he is not even going to school. He is a high school dropout and has no job. That rascal is doing nothing for society. For such a great father, Carlisle did not look after this boy close enough. If he were my kid…" -Jean_**

This was normally the story humans created. Even after all the drama I created, Carlisle also had to deal with Jasper's drama.

**"_Listen here, the doctor's son, the blond one, failed his grade in just a month. Yea, he had perfect grades, and every teacher loved him, now all of a sudden he is terrible student. I heard that he failed the 12__th__ grade to keep his relationship with his adopted sister. How utterly repulsive! That family has gotten out of control. Dr. Carlisle and his wife should not have adopted all of those kids. Those two were too young to be able to keep track of all of those kids. I knew it would end like this, I just knew it." -Mary_**

Carlisle was excited to be moving. This town was too nosy for its own good. They only cared about the latest scandal in the Cullen household. No one could quite understand why, this was Chicago. This place was huge. They were more nosy than they would be in a small town. Carlisle wanted to try a small town again. He thought that if we all kept our relationships a secret, he may have 'gotten some sleep last night.' Oh Carlisle!

The point is, our house is very happy and a lot of this had to do with Bella. After her first laugh at one of Emmett's "that's what she said" jokes, she cannot stop giggling. No one was complaining, to every one else and I, Bella's laugh was the single most significant sound in the world.

That was not enough for Emmett; he wants Bella to walk and talk already. He has wanted this for some time now. Emmett has not been very patient before. He is so antsy now. Last week, Esme broke the news to him. Bella was not supposed to talk for another six to seven months, and she was not supposed to walk for anther two to three weeks.

After Emmett heard Esme, he started moping and started counting down the days. Alice keeps saying the only reason Emmett's acting like this is because he wants someone to play with at his maturity level.

We were all excited to be parents. We were all excited to see her take her first steps and say our names. Currently, Bella crawls all over the living room floor. She absolutely loves to crawl.

Esme's favorite hobby is taking pictures of Bella crawling all over the floor. Today, she was taking pictures as Carlisle was down on all fours trying to get Bella to look at the camera. She was not cooperating.

We looked like a perfect family at this moment; it was ridiculous. Emmett was sitting in the corner with Rosalie. She could tolerate me enough for us to be in the same room. It was going good so far, she had not ripped my head off. I still have not spoken a word, so when I do, we will see.

Emmett was speaking sweet words in Rosalie's ear, trying to make her calm. I blocked out their thoughts. I did not want to hear right now. I needed to focus. I was almost finished with my Bachelor degree, as strange as that sounded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie's lips start to twitch. Emmett quickly picked her up and started to sway with her to the non-existent music.

"Dance it out," Emmett would always say. I finally understood what he meant. When Rosalie started to dance with him… she turned into a completely different women. She turned into someone a little more calm and less needy.

Bella ignored Carlisle and Esme. She crawled up to Rosalie and Emmett, and grabbed onto Rosalie's leg as she tried to pill herself up enough to stand. Rosalie laughed. She did not realize this was actually Bella because her current daydream was so real.

**_I was thankfully done with my pregnancy. The 'pregnant' thing was such a hassle. We had a little girl named Ell or Elaine. She had Emmett's thick brown curly hair, but she had her mother's beauty. She tried to pull herself up enough to dance with my husband and I after a long day of work. _**

**_I laughed and helped her up to stand. Her twinkling laughter was music to my ears. It sounded so much like my mother's laugh. Emmett noticed Ell on her two feet and gracefully pulled all three of us to the left forcing Ell to make her first steps. -Rosalie_**

"Bella took her first step!" Emmett yelled out to the world. Rose's arms went limp on Emmett's shoulders as she realized that Bella was not her little Ell.

She had a disgusted and horrified expression on her face.

**_This means nothing! You pig! - Rosalie_**

Rosalie wanted to make it clear that she still did not like me, and the fact that she helped Bella take her first steps meant nothing to her. Rosalie ran up the stairs, heartbroken. She ran so fast, Bella started to fall. Luckily, Emmett caught her just as she began to topple over.

Emmett held her up for the world to see. He held her up above his and stuck his arms like he was going to show her for an entire village to see. He shook her a little, laughed and said, "Your first fall. You are a little goober!" He put Bella between Carlisle and Esme who tried ferociously to take a picture of her walking.

"Walk to Carlisle, come on Bella. You can do it. Walk to me," Carlisle said in a baby voice.

"Edward, take my place, just in case she falls," Esme said to me. She moved behind the camera as I crawled down toward Bella, but not so much to get in the picture.

I did not need Jasper's power to know how happy we all were. Bella was even happy. She clapped her hands and took one step toward Carlisle before she fell on her bottom.

I crawled over to Bella, and I propped her back up to a standing position. She took another monster-walk step toward Carlisle, Esme, and the camera.

"Come on Bella, come to Mamma Esme. You can do it!" Esme encouraged.

She took another step and teetered a bit. Emmett let out a deep breath. He was trying to make this as intense as possible. In reality, Bella had only taken three steps so far, and needed to take two more to make it to Carlisle and the camera.

She took another momentous step. Come on Bella! She was one step away from "Daddy Carlisle." She paused for a minute and finally plopped down on the ground. I guess she got tired. We all just laughed.

"Well, I got a good four pictures of her walking, maybe next time we will get more," Esme laughed, good natured as always.

"Alice and Jasper will be sorry they missed this. It was a bad day for them to go hunting," Emmett said dusting the dirt off his pants.

"Yea, well, maybe next time. Come on little goober," I cooed to Bella, "I think it is time for a nap." Bella smiled in return, showing off her three teeth. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Do you mind if I do it tonight?" Emmett asked as he reached his arms out to take Bella.

"No, but why would you want to? I have to warn you, she is a pain to put to sleep," I warned.

"I just wanted to apologize to her about Rosalie," He said taking Bella in his arms.

"You know you do not have to do that, right? She would not know," I warned trying to give Emmett another option.

"I know Edward. I can handle putting her to bed. I am apologizing because I think it is the right thing to do, not because I think she will remember. If you accidentally touch a girls butt, you say 'sorry' , even though you are not going to see her again. It is the same thing, sort of," Emmett tried to explain himself to no avail.

"Alright, then, good luck Emmett."

_**A/N: Again I am super sorry about the delay. Stupid website. ANyway REVIEW!!!! Por favor! (please!) Yeah, that's what eight months of spanish taught me. **_


	18. One Step at a Time

**A/N: I do not have much to say for this chapter because I believe this is my shortest chapter yet… I know I am sorry, but it had to be done. **

"**I love him, O yes I do,He's for me, not for you,and if by chance you take my place,I'll take my fist and smash your face!" **

**Chapter 18**

**Esme's POV**

"Bella come get the stick! Bella come get the stick!" Emmett called out to Bella. Emmett weaved out and in between the furniture. He had a stick in his hand, and waved it in front of her, causing her to shake her head side to side, as she watched the stick. It was hilarious to watch the two of them play. They always find something together; they are almost like real brother and sister.

Emmett walked around the room with a stick. He forced Bella to chase him. She loved to chase Emmett around. They seemed to do it constantly since Bella could walk a couple of weeks ago. The whole walking fiasco was a big problem.

Everyone seemed either disappointed or mad at some person or another. No one was excited or exultant like they should have been. After Rosalie raged up the stairs, damaging my stairs… yet again. This had to be the third time that anger has caused some sort of damage to my house since Bella had arrived. Rosalie has been acting extremely unreasonable lately. She showed one sign of love to a small child and decides that this was the greatest crime of the world. She thought compassion, when talking about Bella, was a thing of evil. She never stopped to realize the ramifications of her actions will be. Her anger could cause a permanent scar between her and Edward's relationship. That was not about to happen in my house. They were going to be happier… but I would need some sort of pawn. Someone who was loved by both Edward and Rosalie who was comfortable with hurting the two… to help them out later, I mean… Emmett. Emmett would be the perfect pawn, all I have to do is get him on my side.

"Emmett, enough, she is not a dog," I chastised half heartily. I loved seeing my children interact with Bella. It made me feel as if we were really a huge family. She seemed like my own. "She has only been walking for a few months. She needs her rest. She is only ten months old. Let her be."

"Fine," Emmett huffed sarcastically as he stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. It was just Bella and I in the living room, like any other normal day would be.

"Come to mama little one. Come on! Come to Mama Esme," I cooed to my precious little Bella. She clapped her hands, giggled, and monster walked across the room to my chair. She was so adorable. I picked her up to sit on my lap. She started playing with my curls.

"I love you, Bella," I cooed to her.

"Mama Em-ma," she cried carelessly flung her arm at me.

"Oh! Oh! My little Bella! Carlisle! Everyone! Come down here! Bella said hr first words! She said my name!" I started weeping. I was so happy. She said my name first! My name! She was my little baby girl!

Everyone ran downstairs, save Rosalie.

"Bella, do it again. Say it! Mama Esme."

Bella pointed at me again, "Mama Em-ma!" She clapped her hands. I turned around to look at everyone's face. They all stared in wonder.

"Oh! Oh! Say Emmett. Come on Bella, we played tag together! You are my little buddy! Surely you can say Emmett! Come on say it! Em-mett!" Emmett shrieked in excitement sounding out his name.

"Em-Em," She said throwing her hands toward Emmett, wanting him to pick her up. She was so spoiled, she was held by everyone all the time.

"Yea! Em-Em! Close enough!" Emmett picked up Bella and spun her in a circle, causing a high-pitched yell to erupt out of her smiling face.

"Let's try one more. Please. Bella say Dada Carlisle," Carlisle said to Bella once she had her fun with Emmett and had calm down.

"Really, Carlisle? Really? That is the hardest name in our entire family, and you expect Bella to say it on her first day of talking? Really?" Emmett joked around swaying Bella side to side.

I stood up and patted my disappointed husband's shoulder. "It is true, sweetie," I tried to make him feel better, "We have her for eternity, Carlisle, I think you can wait."

**A/N: I know that no one exactly likes a really short chapter or a filler… I just wanted to show time progressing and how much Esme and the family know about the Rosalie story… nothing. REVIEW!**


	19. The Birthday Begins

**A/N: I have a reason for missing those weekends I promise! My computer crashed and I had six chapters saved on the stupid hardware! This is a message to all MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SPAM ALERT!!!! viruses aare everyware. Anyway... I am only two chapters ahead, and I am feriously trying to remember my chapters that I lost. Anyway... here is the chapter.**

"If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button."

**Chapter 19**

**Alice's POV**

Today is September 29, 1929! I am so ecstatic! Today is Bella's first birthday! This is going to be the best birthday of my party planning career! It is such a momentous day to everyone- literally.

No one is ever going to forget September 29, 1929. No one. To the vampire world, this is the first human birthday an entire coven of vampires has celebrated… I think.

To regular humans this day would be a day their dreams died. Something will happen today that will change the path of their lives… for worse. The stock market is going to crash in about a half an hour. This is going to lead to something called "The Great Depression." I can see the headlines in my mind. Starvation will occur, people will be kicked out of their homes, people will be forced to share their homes with complete strangers in order to make money, people will be jobless, and then… I cannot even bare to speak the terror of another war. I remember the first war.

It was terrifying. Carlisle signed up to help and nurse our troops, and even he had a problem controlling his blood lust. He is the one with perfect control. I cannot imagine how much blood was shed. Carlisle is predicting this war to be worse than the last. He tells us of how terrible the German were back in the first war… he cannot even imagine how ruthless they will be in the next war. I did not have to imagine. I saw first hand. I shudder every time an image pops in my head. Such meanness and terror should not exist.

Today is not going to be pretty, needless to say. I have known about this day for a month now. When I told the family about it they did not belive anything I said. They did not believe that people could turn into savages as they realized they could not pay back the loans they had made. Only Carlisle would believe me. Nothing good would come of this day.

Well, that is a lie, one good thing would happen. Bella's birthday is today. Although most people are going to remember this day for all of the terror and pain it brought the world, I would see it as a sign of hope to our vampire world. Maybe, when our story came out, other vampires would see this as a good thing, a sign to drink animals. Just maybe they may see this as a way to not be the soulless creature that most vampires saw themselves as. Probably not, but it is always nice to dream that every vampire wanted to raise an orphaned baby. It would be nice to think every vampire wanted to raise a baby enough to stop eating humans and start a new way of life. The likelihood of this happening is very small. When you start drinking blood, it is as if it is a drug. You cannot stop yourself until you are totally committed, and even then… some of us screw up.

This did not bother me. I did not care what others said about today. I am happy. I bought Bella the perfect gift. I set up a beautiful party, despite Esme's nagging to keep the party small. She said I had to keep the party small, just us, sadly. I did the best with the situation and dressed everything in pink, my favorite color. Good thing Bella is not a boy.

I drew out what I wanted my decorations to look like for the rest of the family to look at. I had it laying out across Jasper's and my bed. Pink rose petals would cover the floor, pink balloons on every post, pink streamers hung from the chandelier on the ceiling, and I would have a small pink cake. The cake would have a small clown on it dressed in a striped pink, black and white outfit with a small pink nose. He would hold three small balloons. One would be pink, the other white with a black outline, so the balloon did not blend into the white butter crème covering the top of the cake, and the final balloon would be black. Bella's outfit even matched the cake.

I picked out her outfit already. It was a little pink jumper with white stripes throughout the skirt. She had a long-sleeved white long sleeve shirt to go under her jumper. Her jumper went great with her white little booties. She was going to love it! The party was going to start at four, when Carlisle got back from work. That was in… ten hours! We only have ten hours left! I have so much to do!

"Esme! Esme!" I called as I ran down the balloon-less stairs. How could I have been so dumb? I only have ten hours and my present is not picked up, the cake is not done, the decorations are not up, no one is ready, and there is so much to do!

"What?" Esme says a bit too innocently. Her hand is full pink ballons. She is standing over by the chairs in the dining room. She started to tie the balloons on the chairs.

"I love you Esme. You are a life savor!" I wrap her in a big hug before I run off to find Jasper who is baking our cake.

"Jasper!" I yelled running into the kitchen.

"Yes?" he questions innocently as he starts to pull out the ingredience out of the top cabinets I would never be able to reach. He has a smirk on his pretty little face, he knows full well that I am freaking out.

"I love you _so_ much right now!" I give him a kiss and run to find Emmett… and Rosalie.

Ah, Rosalie. Rosalie and I had a very interesting relationship right now. No one knew, but I told off Rosalie, for the good of the family. My visions showed Rosalie forgiving Edward and Bella by the time she was fifteen. That would not do. I was not about to have Bella go through her life worrying about why her sister Rosalie hated her. That was not something to put a little girl through.

Rosalie had to come to her senses before then. So…. I sort of called her a conceited bitch… I felt really bad about it after, but no one needed to know that. Not even Rosalie. I meant every word… sort of. I did exaggerate in some parts for things to sway my way.

I was not going to hurt Rosalie if we saw each other before she made up with Edward. I love Rosalie, but I think she is a little incentive. I certainly did not think she had her head stuck up her ass. She had plenty of reason to be angry. Edward and Rosalie had a history together. Sure, it was not romantic, they were not in love with each other that was for sure, but it was deeper than the bond of brother and sister. It was… odd to see. I do not think that Edward fully understands the bond Rosalie and he have. If he did, he would have never left in the first place. Thank God for Edward's ignorance!

I gave a little push to hurry up the process, and now it backfired. Rosalie would notice if I did not beat her up when we were cutting Bella's cake. Rosalie did not want to celebrate. I understood her, but Esme said that this event was mandatory. She said we had not spent time all together as a family in almost ten years. I could tell she was lying.

I asked Edward later what Esme really meant. He said that Esme wanted to push Rosalie to see how far she would go before she broke. This was Esme's way of making Rosalie more tolerant of the situation. It was a good idea. It was certainly more human and kind and smart than my idea. She forces people in the same room, and I pretend to hate people. I should have asked Esme for advice. It is too late for that now.

Now, how could I stop Rosalie from being suspicious. Hmm… I got it! All I have to do is get her alone and we can speak woman to woman. Where would I find her? I heard a loud thump above me. I should not be surprised to find them in their room. Argh! I hate tearing them apart from each other, they are very persistent.

"You two are done!" I yelled as I tromped into their room. The two were shirtless lying on the bad. Rosalie had her hand on Emmett's belt and I knew I had to stop it right here or else it would be much more difficult than I could imagine.

"Aww, come on, Ali, give us a few more minutes… or hours," Emmett wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Rosalie who, like a good girl, starts to put on her party clothes.

"Emmett get ready, and I expect you downstairs in ten minutes, fully dressed. I do not want to see any buttons in the wrong places, or any creases in your shirt. Got that!"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted me. Then, he starts to look around the room for his party shirt.

"Rose, do not put on your party clothes yet, I need to go hunting, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" I offer as sweetly as I can. I glance dramatically at Emmett's back hoping she would get the message. I need to talk to her _alone_. Her eyes flicker warily as she makes up a plan in her mind. She thinks I am going to take her out into the woods and kill her. That was so ridiculous.

"Sure, Ali, let me just grab my coat," She says sweetly back. She never would have accepted my offer if Emmett is not in the room. I feign anger flashing through my eyes, hoping that she would guess I did not like her calling me Ali. I have to keep up appearances that I hate her.

"Meet me by the stairs," I say to Rosalie as I walk out of the room, "Edward!" I yell barging into his room.

"Alice, we have ten hours until the party, what could you possibly need to do that was so important you needed to storm in here," Edward whispers calmly as he cradles a sleeping Bella in his arms.

"Get dressed and be down in half an hour," I allow him. The two of them are so adorable together. He is so protective of her. It is adorable.

"What he gets an extra half hour just because he is with the baby? No fair!" I hear Emmett call from down the hall.

"Nine minutes," I call back to him with a grin on my face as I leave Edward's room. I love being in control.

I run down to my room and grab my checklist I made last night. It is lying on my dresser along with other papers filled with visions I have had about the Volturi, Mike, and other things. I try to plan out Bella's entire life. I know it seems a little crazy, but I just want to protect her. I already have her wedding all planned out. The only thing I do not have in the picture is the groom. Things change so often…

Everything is going to be perfect. I chant to myself ten times as I go down the stairs to find everyone in the living room. I am losing time and I do not think anyone is working hard.

"Rose, after we are done hunting you need to place all of these pink rose petals around this room," I order, pointing to the box by my feet. Rosalie rolls her eyes at me to give the other members of the family a sense of normalcy and puts on her coat.

"When you are done with that, you need to do your hair, make up, and you need to fix your blouse." I say staring pointedly at the mismatched buttons. She fixes the problem immediately.

I turn toward Emmett who looks very proud of himself. "You are in charge of Bella today. You are going to get her ready at noon, I already have the clothes laid out on the changing table. So, until then, I need you to keep an ear out for her waking up. Oh! I almost forgot! I need you to pick up my present at this address," I say handing him a slip of paper, "I suggest taking you car. It is big."

Emmett opens his mouth. I knew what he is going to say. That's what she said. Well, not today. He is not going to say one of his dirty joke on the day of Bella's birthday. No matter how much we all loved to hear them.

I stop him. "Do not even think of saying that's what she said, or else… you do not even want to know," I say pushing him out the door before he could complain.

"Edward, everyone's gifts are in that corner, save mine. The paper to wrap them is upstairs. I think you know were I am going with this. I do not want to see one box with sloppy workmanship… or so help me," I demand shutting the door behind Emmett.

"I am on it," Edward says and scurries up the stairs to get the paper.

"Alright, Rose, let's go!" I say as enthusiastically I can muster. I hope she believes the lie I have to tell her.

We run about a hundred miles away to this great green wooded area. It takes us about ten minutes of complete silence. Neither one of us want the other to explode. The tension is very thick.

"Alright, Alice, what did you want? Did you want to hurt me or did you just take me out here to threaten me again? Do you realize how immature you are being! We could be inside right now talking like pals like we used to! I would have been nice to Edward today," I give her a hard look. She could ramble on all she wanted about how much wrong I was causing, but she was not going to lie.

"Alright, I would have said nothing to Edward, I would have just ignored the whole thing all together if I had my way… but I did not. I do not get what it will take for me to get your love back or if that is possible anymore… I screwed up real bad. I know I should try and fix all of the hurt Edward has caused me, but I cannot. You know the real sick thing! I do not want to! Edward has hurt me time and time again! I have no idea why, which makes it even worse! Why does he hurt me so? Why Ali why?"

"Are you done?" I ask in a dead voice as I see Rosalie on her knees sobs bursting through her walls of guilt. I know I am in control of this situation, and I have a part to play… I have to stay the bitch. But… how can I when she looks so depressed and disheartened.

"I promised to you and Edward that I would never get involved with your relationship, but obviously you need my help. You two cannot see what is right in front of you! The reason is right out there! It is so obvious!

I know that you two did something that night you went hunting together all of those years ago. The night before you found Emmett. Really Rose, did you think that Edward would want you more if you had sex with him? What were you thinking?

I know what you two did! Do not try to deny it! I am so fed up with you two trying to ignore what happened! It happened! You had sex! Alright, it was one time and you felt nothing. Neither of you did! I have no idea why you would even do that! You should have known that something like this would happen. You two are intelligent beings, you should have seen the signs.

Your relationship changed that night! Did you expect that just because neither of you felt anything that things would stay the same? I swear you two are the most ignorant people I have ever meant. That one night caused you to become vulnerable to him. That is why you cannot forgive him.

The reason everyone has been so easy to forgive him is because they do not have that deep level with him that you do. Right now, if you had never had sex with him, you would be happy and excited for Bella like I am! But are you? No!"

I promised them I wouldn't say anything, but Rose was desperate. I am tired of having to lie to Jasper when he asks me if I know why he feels something odd between those two. I am tired of it all. I keep secrets for the family, that is my job. But when it starts to cause hatred and malice between two people. I draw the line.

"Your right Alice, Edward and I need to tell the truth. Emmett may never forgive me for lying to him for so long, but I owe him that, at least. I owe the family. Maybe… things might be better between us. Things might be better for everyone. Alice I am truly sorry that I cannot have your friendship anymore, but it will not stop me from wishing I did. I realize this now. I miss having a friend to talk to about these things. I really miss that. I do not think you know how much," Rosalie's voice cracks and I take pity on her. I know I should keep a hard exterior, but this needed to be said. I could not keep lying. I refuse to let that happen or else I will be as bad as Edward and Rose.

"Rosalie, I do still care about you. I will always love you, you are my sister. I have to. I am going to talk to you today. It is Bella's first birthday after all. After that, I am not going to talk to you, unless you need help opening up to the family. I am only going to talk to you until you either make up fully with Edward, or you talk to him about what happened all of those years ago. You need to figure that out. You two need to try to lighten that deep bond you do have. It is not fair to Emmett, and as much as you hate to hear it, it is not fair to Bella. I will always love you as a sister, but until you get your life straightened out you are no friend of mine." I say ending my big monologue. Maybe some good did come of this talk. I do not feel guilty about how I treated Rosalie. I did not lie, and she still has motivation to be nicer quicker.

"Can we talk about something else?" Rosalie questions as we turn around and start to run back towards the house. The topic of Bella always angers her, and I knew she did not want me to know how Bella made her feel… jealous.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you really trust Emmett to dress Isabella?" Rose says snickering.

"No, but I scheduled in time for one of us to fix the monstrosity," We giggle. This is how our friendship is supposed to be. Light and easy. I truly miss that.

When we get to the house, I take a look at my clip board that is left laying on the streamer covered post of the staircase. Birthday card! Dang it! I forgot to buy one. I run upstairs to my room to make the card. I scuttle around the room for scissors and paper. After I finished my beautiful card, Emmett burst through the door.

"Jesus Christ, Alice! Do you know how tough this was to get out of Ben's Beds? I had to act like a human and put the stupid crib down every five minutes. Then, I had to let the owner Benjamin Button help me lift it into the car!" Emmett carries in my beautiful white crib for Bella being careful not to dent Esme's door frame again. It is even more pretty than I imagined.

"Put the crib over by Edward, and if you crush any of the petals your wife has put down. I will make sure you do not get any action for a month," I say scarily sweet to Emmett as he tries very carefully to cross the room. The only way to get him to do anything right is to threaten his sex life.

"Gees. Women." Emmett breathes under his breath as he passes the crib to Edward.

"I agree with you there," Edward whispers patting Emmett on the shoulder.

I walk over to the kitchen to check on Jasper. When I got there, he was starting to mix all of the ingredients for the cake. I give him a peck on the lips and go check on Esme in the dining room.

"The balloons look wonderful, Esme. I think that you are done here. Let me see what you can do now… hmm," I scan down the list looking for something for Esme to do. "Can you help Jasper in the kitchen? He has not figured out how to put the icing in the machine, and we have not even figured out how we are going to candles. It is such a mess!"

"Sure Alice, frosting and candles," Esme walks toward Jasper in the kitchen.

I walk back into the living room towards the piano to check on Edward. "Edward are you almost done?"

"Almost, I just have to wrap your gift. -Oh! And I haven't wrapped Emmett's gift.- By the way, how in the world am I supposed to wrap a crib?"

"I do not know. You will figure it out. You are smart,"

I went into the kitchen again to make sure that Esme knew what machine I meant. (This is the good thing about having a house like ours, all of the rooms are connected so going room to room is not a hassle.)

Anyway, I am not sure that Esme knows how to work the machine. It is a complicated system. It squeezes the frosting out of the little tube in any little shape you want. The tricky part is making sure not to make a pile of frosting in one part of the cake and run out of frosting half way through.

"Alice will not be here for a while; she does not have to know," Jasper calms a worried looking Esme. I stand in the doorway as I see the scene unfold. Jasper and Esme's backs are to me.

Esme keeps shaking her head mumbling nonsense about how I will have her head. What could have possibly happened?

"Alice does not have to know what, darling?" I ask sharply looking at Jasper for the answer.

"That… we do not have any candles," Jasper says in a small voice.

"What!" I yell dropping my clipboard as the world fell around me.


	20. My last goodbye

**A/N: I want to give a thank you to all of my amazing readers, I may not respond to everyone, but I know that you are out there. I lvoe most of my readers... jk... I love all of my readers! And I am truly sorry for all of the waiting I have forced you to endure and I thank everyone who has kept with me through-out this entire story. I really love you guys. I am almost at 400 reviews on this story, if I could get there by this chapter, that would be so amazing. I am three away! ANyway, continue reading!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all of the firefighters around the world. They are the bravest men and women in the world, and are normally forgotten... Please keep them in your thoughts.**

**"**Firemen never die, they just burn forever in the hearts of the people whose lives they saved. ~Susan Diane Murphree"

**I saw another really good quote and if enough people think that its okay, and will not be horrified if I make one about sex... it was by Jerry Seinfield and it was halarious, I just don't want to step over that line...**

Chapter 20

Esme's POV

"What!" Alice screamed, throwing her clipboard onto the hard wood floor in a fury. Her clipboard forced a dent into the newly polished floor. I expected as much. Alice always had to have things just perfect for the ones she loved. It was her greatest priority. Making sure everything was perfect was her way of showing her love for her family members. It was realistic for Alice. She made sure of that. If something were not perfection, it would not do. This was not perfection.

"What do you mean 'we do not have any candles?' Fix it!" She yelled sharply as she strutted angrily out of the room. Once she got to the doorway, she looked over at us from over her shoulder with a strange expression on her face, pity. She reconsidered and decided not to put us through the ringer. She decided to go easy on us. That much I could see. She looked like she was going to help us, and give us one more chance. She took a deep breathe and continued in a deadly voice, "Esme, we need five pink- and- white striped candles, average size, and I need you to get them as soon as possible. The party is in a couple of hours. If you could get that for me, that would be great." She said sarcastically and sauntered out of the room, to continue her inspection of everyone's progress.

Normally I would remind her of the eight hours we still had, but I decided not to test my fate. I grabbed my keys, wished Jasper "Good Luck", and headed for the door.

I started out into the family room and was in awe when I saw how many beautiful bright bubblegum pink tulip petals covered the hardwood floor. I would have to be very careful when I started treading in this area. If I smashed any of the petals, Rosalie would have my head. I know this must have taken her forever to finish. The layout was almost flawless. The petals were evenly distributed through out the room. I remember from personal experience how difficult that must be. Rosalie must be kissing up to Alice. This was a great way to go about getting on Alice's good side. It was superb.

I started weaving my way through the sea of pink as I saw Edward sitting on his knees over by the piano. His expression was funny. He was so puzzled that his face contorted into a deformed grimace. He looked like a crazed lunatic with his grimace and his unruly, odd colored hair. It was hysterical. Not to mention he had pink wrapping paper in his hands and was looking at Alice's crib.

I would never want his job. I would crumble under the pressure of Alice's watchful eye. Edward had to find a tasteful way to wrap a crib. I could not imagine anyway of helping him.

Rosalie was lying on the sofa reading a Vogue magazine nonchalantly. Rosalie lay deep into the couch. She laid so deeply into the sofa, that I almost did not see her. The blond hair gave it away, but with the way Alice is already running around, Rose could get away with not doing anything.

I did not see Emmett anywhere. This worried me until I remember he was on Bella duty. He was probably up in Bella's nursery. A large thump came from upstairs followed by a string of profanities. It was Emmett.

"Emmett no cursing in this house! " I yelled up the staircase as I grabbed my coat and purse from the rack by the landing of the staircase.

"Sorry Esme," Emmett hollered back down the staircase. How are we going to raise a proper little woman with Emmett cursing like a sailor?

I opened the door as a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Normally I would not be surprised. In this house, we never address each other by our names. We try to sneak up on each other. Why? I have no idea. We vampires always have a feeling when someone is coming towards us.

Now, I was a little worried. If Alice has asked someone to run an errand for her, you do not disrupt this person. I remember when Emmett made that mistake…

We were getting ready for Rosalie's birthday. We were not sure how old she was at this point. She kept saying she was 27, but as a family, we were celebrating our 30th year with Emmett, who came after Rosalie so we did not believe her. Could you imagine that?

Anyway, Alice forgot the streamers for their party. She was going crazy, ballistic. She was acting worse than she is now. Alice threw a colossal fit. It was the biggest fit I had ever seen! This made all past fits seem like minor tiffs. Well, she ordered Edward to go grab the red streamers from her favorite store downtown.

At that time, Emmett really wanted Edward and Jasper to go hunting with him. He said it had some sentimental reason for him. Something about celebrating where it all started. I was not sure. I think he was just trying to get drunk. Honestly, there is only one way for a vampire to become intoxicated. If a vampire over drinks themselves, they become lightheaded and tipsy, for the lack of a better term. The overflow of blood must have no more room to fit except for surrounding his good senses. To do this, a vampire must have many, many gallons of blood. You would have to suck dry the entire rabbit population of Montana to get yourself into this state. You could also drink the population of a small town, 500-1,000 people. It was very difficult to do, and most vampires did not even think of this barbaric mean of losing themselves for a few hours. Emmett wanted to give Rosalie a taste of what he was like before he met her. I think. At least I hope that was what he was trying to accomplish.

Anyway, Emmett was trying to convince Edward for almost twenty minutes to forget about Alice and come with him. Alice heard Edward's responses and figured out what Emmett was trying to do.

"Get away from him Edward!" Alice screamed and threw herself onto Emmett's back. She pounded her fist into his back. She was in full attack mode. She completely lost herself. Emmett fell to the ground crying out in pain. Alice was a viscous one.

She was so gone; she did not care if that was her brother lying on the ground quivering in pain. She ripped out his left arm before we all snapped out of shock. We grabbed onto both of Alice's arms. She struggled until Jasper sedated her into a coma like sleep.

Emmett crawled back up from the floor, within hours his arm had healed back nicely. Rose then comforted him. He said he had many emotional problems. Well, she comforted Emmett so much… she had to miss the party.

I turned around to see who the fool was to repeat Emmett's mistake. When I saw a pair of pink high heels tapping on the wood carpet, I knew who it was, Alice.

"Esme, wait," Alice said taking the keys from my hands, "I have seen the city today. Out in the city, nothing is the same. It is not a pleasant sight. Let's just say that people are not very happy today. Today, people who had loans for thousands of dollars are going to have to pay them back with the money they have. They have no money because the stock market took a plunge for the worst, and it may not ever be the same again.

I see people turning into animals. I have seen people running, screaming, throwing things, and pitching fits like three year olds. It is not some place a woman like you, would want to be in.

Since you must go, I suggest taking no more than you need, a few dollars will do, and do not take the car. You should run there. That would be best. These people are prone to stealing. You must not trust anyone. These are not the same people as you interacted with yesterday.

Everyone in the heart of the city is acting like a bunch of wild chimpanzees and they would not notice you moving a little faster than normal. I am sorry that you have to go down there on your own, but you are tough I do not see anything happening today. Things are tame compared to how they will become. I cannot believe I forgot to buy candles. You know I love you Esme. I am so sorry. Good luck," Alice said as I took five dollars out of the purse I was planning on carrying. I stuck the money into my blouse pocket and turned towards the door.

"I know you meant well. You are Alice and we all understand how you get. I will be fine, how bad can a few terror-struck humans be?" I walked out the front door and started to run through our tall grass. Town was about three minutes away at my pace and I had all the time in the world. Nothing meant more to me than the wind in my hair and the grass sweeping my ankles.

When I reached the giant hill toward the edge of downtown Chicago, I saw everything like I could on any other day. From this spot, the entire city was in view. I could see the top of every building and the very bottom of the badly paved black streets. I wish I had not seen the town.

There were three fires going on in different sections of town. One was toward the giant fire station, easy enough to put out. The other two fires were on the opposite side of town. The tucks would have to do some expert maneuvering to get their crew to the opposite side of town. People were crowding the streets and throwing there necks to the sky, cursing the demon causing there stress.

The smoke from the fire covered the southern part of the city. I could barley see into the black smog with my keen eyesight. I was not in Chicago during "The Great Chicago Fire", but I imagined it looked like this.

I felt sorry for the poor firefighters. I could not imagine the fierce temperatures these men would endure to keep us safe. The smoke inhalation would be deathly enough. Unfortunately, there was also the heat that could sear through even the thickest of fabric. They had to worry about the heaviness of the air weighing down on them as they carry out a small child, making sure the child was fine. No serious damage could be done on the small child or them, or else all of there training seemed for naught. Then if by pure accident, the child did not make it, the firefighter would have to find the family and give them the terrible news that their only daughter did not make it through the heat and smoke.

My father was a firefighter when I was young and the stories he would tell me would scare me. He would talk of 400 to 500 degree fire. He would save people as small to twenty pounds and as large as two hundred fifty pounds. He said not all people were as lucky to be saved by him. Some men on the force would not be able to support as much weight as my dad. Not every one made it and it broke his heart whenever some blue-eyed blonde curly haired girl with a big grin, an all-American girl, did not make it. He just could not bear it, but my daddy loved his job. Then when we were in Iowa, the Chicago fires roared less than a thousand miles from my house. The smoke shimmered faintly in the skyline like an omen.

My daddy was in the line of duty half way into the roaring fire. I was about twelve or thirteen years old. That was the last time I ever saw my daddy. I still think of him everyday and I could not imagine any person braver than my daddy was.

That is why I notice all of this. If I was a firefighter, I could not imagine fighting fires today, knowing these fires were man made. The fires were so intense… I could feel the heat and I was still five or six miles from the closest fire. It was an amazing thing for me to feel fire that far away. As a vampire, I did not have sensitive skin like Carlisle. I had regular human feelings. Everything I felt, humans could feel. This was bad.

I followed the smoke trail down to my favorite general store downtown. Even though Rob's General Store was near the end of town you could see the savages that lost there bank account scramble for an extra cent or two. I could hear three women scramble grab the last of their dignity as black-masked villains, like those you would find in an old melo-drama, ran off their hard earned money and other things… Someone smashed a window in the distance.

Only two places seemed to be open from what I could tell. The bar and the pawn shop. The bank did not even look open. They looked like they gave up trying to give the masses their money back. I could not look at this scene in front of me for too terribly long. My heart just broke as I heard another child cry in terror. This had to be worse than what Alice predicted.

I checked the window of Robert's store when I felt something graze the pocket of my skirt.

"Hey!" I yelled out to whoever tried to pickpocket me. I could tell its retreating figure only because of my vampire senses. It seemed to be Tricia. It was! I could not believe it! Tricia was a high-society woman, like me. She was married to the richest banker, Tom Broker. What had this crisis done to people in mere hours?

I scuttled into Robert's store, so that would not happen again. The door swiftly open and the smell of beach pierced my senses as always. I have learned to love that smell. Robert's store always reeked of bleach. He was a hard working person and he always kept his store in top condition.

Robert is one of my closest friends out side of my family. Though we only meet in stores when I do my shopping, we have learned to rely on each other. He is the nicest man I have met in this town.

Robert sat loyally behind his counter with his gun lying next to him on the counter ready to stop any intruder.

"Mrs. Cullen, looking lovely as always," Rob said after he realized who I was.

"Oh, you are just too kind," I said bashfully.

"Nonsense, now Mrs. Cullen what is happening in your neck of the woods?"

"I told you before Rob. Call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so… old. Anyway, Carlisle and I just adopted another daughter and today is her birthday,"

"Oh! How sweet! How did this not come up before? I want to know all about this new addition to the Cullen family. What does this bring you to now, Esme, twenty-five?" Rob said chuckling.

"Why heavens no! She is our… let me think… sixth little child!"

"You have a heart of gold, Esme; I don't know how you can put up with all those kids. Heavens know Carol and I can barely control our two!" Rob said

"Why I have my troubles too. Remember Edward?"

"Isn't that your boy who took off to be that artist?"

"Yes, I am surprised you remember him," I said chuckling, "Well he just returned last week actually. We are so happy to have him back. We all have missed him."

"That is funny timing. You getting back a son and a daughter all at the same time," Rob sighed, "I guess God works in mysterious ways."

"Yes he does," I said sighing with him

"Now tell me more about this little girl. I assume you have pictures."

"Her name is Bella. Here she is," I said handing him a picture I took last week.

"Aw, she is a cute one. She is going to break a few hearts. How old is the little tike?"

"Her first birthday is today. Which bring me to why I am here. Would you believe I forgot to buy candles for her cake?"

"Why, Mrs. Cullen, I was starting to believe you were perfect," Rob laughed and walked over to his row of candles behind the counter, "Now what color do you want?"

"Pink or white whatever you have."

"Sure. Let me see what I can find through all this junk," he said nodding his head over to the three boxes in the corner.

"Here you go," Rob said putting the box on his counter.

"Why thank you. When I got up here, I was afraid you would not be open. I am glad I was wrong. I half expected you to be part of this ruckus," I said pushing him for information. I was very curious.

"Well, the Mrs. and I thought the whole 'stock market' thing was communist. I mean, the idea was we all got a part of the company to share. It seemed wrong and immoral. I'm assuming you and Carlisle feel the same way," I nodded my head briefly, not surprised that he came to that conclusion, "Carol feels that this will last awhile… Carol's feelings are normally right, like your girl Alice. She wants to move to somewhere in Europe and restart. Apparently, it is worse over there, or so says my cousin Vinny. He says our money will be worth more…" Rob explained

"Oh, I will be missing you. How much are the candles?" I asked.

"One dollar,"

I handed him the money, "Yeah, I know where Vinny is coming from, Carlisle and I are going to move soon, we aren't sure where we are going to move. We want to raise our little Isabella in a safe environment, not this," I said waving my hand at the crowd.

"I understand fully, my little Edward and Anthony do not deserve to grow up in this. Best of luck to your family, Esme. I will never forget a woman as kind as you," He said his parting words.

"I will never forget you either Rob, no one can ever be as… quirky as you. No one will ever match your heart. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to find us. I will miss you," I leaned over the counter and gave Rob a peck on the cheek. I walked out. I was done with my goodbyes to Chicago. He is the only person in this town I will not want to say goodbye to. Rob will be missed. Tears streamed down my face as I walked home. Away from the ciaos and the terror. I turned my back to the crime these money crazed, position-addict, monsters created with there selfish ways. I turned my back on the home I never had. I turned my back on a dream I had when I was a little girl. I turned my back on my picket fence lifestyle.

I turned towards a new adventure. I turned towards a new beginning. I turned towards new faces. I turned towards new neighbors and new rumors. I turned towards my baby, my little girl Bella. I turned towards home.

A/N: You can do two of three things:

You can write a review

You can thank a fireman for all they do

Or

You could go search in the woods for the Cullens!

Actually...

You have to do all three... Suck it up!


	21. The Party

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews about Esme last chapter. I can explain while I was checking over my chapter ridiculously quickly, I skipped over that part. Esme does not cry, that is not her power, her power is love. I just got really into the moment, and being a human, I felt that crying would be appropriate for what was going on. I kind of forgot that I was writing about a vampire. **

**Many of you were also asking about the "human sense thing" let me explain, it is quite confusing, but I thought it was important to the feeling… so let me try to explain again… You know how we humans can feel a flame from a candle if we stick our hand right by the side of the flame. We can feel that heat. However, if you stick your hand ten feet away from the candle you cannot feel the heat. In my mind, vampires could feel that heat from ten feet away. Now, Esme was "born" with a little glitch, because of her fall and the pain she was in, she now cannot feel heat or anything from ten feet away like other vampires. She does not feel heat as intensely as they do. Esme feels heat from inches away from the flame of a candle, like humans. **

**What I was saying was that if you stood on the hill from where Esme was standing you could feel the same amount of heat she did. She was about a mile or so out of town. The fact that she felt anything meant that there had to be immense heat from the fires. **

**I apologize. I repay you with my largest chapter yet. In fact, the chapter was so big I had to split into two. This one and the next one. **

**YAY! I got my 400 reviews I asked for! Yay! Thank you all of my readers! You are all so amazing! Let's see if we can get to 500 by this chapter! JK! I love all of my readers, thanks for sticking through it with me, and I can't wait until we get to 500!!! Enjoy!**

" I don't have an ego, I just love how awsome I am!" (I may or may not have this problem!)

_Disclaimer: I am not making any money off Stephanie's Twilight story. She owns everything in the story except for my changes in plot and my little personality changes. _

**Chapter 21**

**Rosalie's POV**

I have a lot to think over. So many things are flopping around in my mind. I was worried about so much, my relationship with Edward. I was having some sort of freaky denial when it came time to talk about the small child that was taking up board in our home, Bella. I seemed to have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something might be wrong with Emmett. I was having trouble keeping my blood lust under control. Bella was getting on Jasper's last smidge of sanity. Since he controlled almost all emotions in the house, I was PMS-ing. Except this time, I felt my mood swings were permanent.

When I went hunting with Alice today, I did not expect my life to change in any way. Alice was Alice. Whenever you had an emotionally significant conversation with Alice things got weird. Her emotional conversations never really affected you, in any way, but you suddenly started being nicer because some strange voice in your head told you to. Alice was just a freak. She could make a heavyweight wrestle on roid rage feel sorry for her when she used those puppy dog eyes of hers. She also had this ability of forcing information out of you with her eyes. She seemed to know every secret in this house.

Alice knew my dark secret. She knew I had…been intimate with Edward. She knew the one secret I thought I forgot. I still do not understand why I did that with Edward. Why was I so dumb? Why was I not thinking? Why did I do it? It still made no sense to me.

As much as I would love to ponder the dark deep recessions of my past, I had a party to attend. Today was Bella's birthday. This meant that, according to Esme, everyone in the house had to be upbeat and happy, even if everyone in the house was "tense". What I think she meant was that everyone had to fake smiles and fake joy, even if the people in the house were ready to rip my head out and throw it across the state of Illinois.

I never realized how difficult it was to fake happiness, until I had to today. I do it almost everyday, when I go into the town square. The men in this city are very generous with their compliments. If I wanted the barbaric comments about my ass, I would have been a lucky woman. Unfortunately, I could care less what the drunks had to say about me.

The worst part of not being able to fake happiness today is the fact that I should be happy! I should be downstairs jumping on the furniture, screaming out the world that we were celebrating. I should be pumping my arms in arm and crying out for joy. I love birthdays! I cherish ever one I get. I love babies! Whenever I see a baby, I always feel so happy for the mothers. I always try to hold the little kids, and pinch there dimples as if I was a great-great aunt would at some family reunion.

Why was I so bothered on a baby's birthday? I still did not get it… I loved babies, and I loved birthdays… so that had to mean…Oh! Alice and Edward! Those two were most likely the cause of my discontent. They force me to burrow through the deep refines of my mind that I never look in. They make me revisit unpleasant memories.

The mind of a vampire is very interesting. For me at least, it seems that our minds store memories and thoughts into different sections according to the mood of the memory. To me, my dark past and my death are in the very back of my mind. These memories are not easy to forget, but they are easy to forget that they are there. I will never forget about my "incident", and death in my human life, but I do not think about every day.

The front of my brain, on the other hand, welcomes happier thoughts; at least that is how I see it. These memories, such as my piano recital when I was seven, are easy to forget over time but I think about them almost everyday whenever I need to fight back my anger with happy thoughts.

The "encounter" with Edward was very deep in the recessions of my mind. It was not as far back as my death, but it was close. I have not thought about the "incident" since 1900-ish. Now that I am starting the think about these unpleasant memories once more, they will not go away. My only hope of forgetting about my problem with Edward was Alice's perfection.

Alice was a freak when it came to party planning. She always had to make every party have an "Alice" mark on it. Apparently, to make a party feel like Alice did it, took many, many hours. Right now Alice was just out of control.

She had an hour until Carlisle arrived and she kept us very busy. She put me in charge of redressing Bella, getting the camera ready, dusting the kitchen cabinets. She told me that I had to get all of this done in twelve minutes. She threatened me with my car. She really did not make much of an impact on me. Once you had helped Alice create twelve or thirteen parties, you become numb to her threats.

Threats or no, Alice always gets the job done. I believe the only reason they turn out so nicely is because of her meticulous checking and rechecking. She likes to go over what you are doing, while she just stands there and gives orders. She works her helpers hard and unpleasantly, but she always gets what she wants. She always wants perfection, if she were to see a speck of dirt she would flip. Alice is very meticulous, and with her better sense of sight and smell, parties tend to take a long time to put together.

A slam woke me from my reverie. I heard Carlisle slam his car door angrily from the living room. How was he home already? I looked over the room once we were not ready. We were not even close to being finished. We had so much left to do! We still had to dress Bella, dust the- Stop! Rosalie! You are turning into Alice! Calm down! Despite my realization that I was not Alice and did not have to worry about a time limit, I started working double-time.

Carlisle let out a heavy angry breathe and started heading towards the door. Work must have been tough on him. Esme said that civilians were purposefully setting things on fire. Who knows how many people could have been hurt in their foolish acts. That, or maybe traffic was terrible, you never know with Carlisle.

Esme said that the downtown area was in complete bedlam. I believed her. When my father lost part of his fortune to the war… he was not happy. I can remember him now. He stormed into the house and threw his newspaper on the floor. He flipped the table over in a fury. He grabbed my mother as she asked him how work was. He grabbed her and pushed her out of his way. I remember grabbing my tinker toys from the room next to him and scurrying out of his way, under the couch. He stormed up the stairs. I will never forget the look on his eyes. He was furious. His eyes blazed like two blue orbs of ice. That was the only time my father ever laid a hand on my mother. She had bruises on her arms for weeks. After that, I always tried to make my father proud no matter what. I refused to let him get angry with me, even if that meant spending my life with a rich drunk. Even if keeping him happy resulted in my death. I never made my Dad disappointed.

"Rosalie! Get the baby!" Alice yelled hysterically as she put the final changes to the party area. I jumped up from the kitchen floor. I swayed a bit. Alice's words brought me to the present time so fast, I must have gotten whiplash. Emmett walked into the kitchen right when I swayed. He laughed and sat on the counter right next to me.

"So Rosie, what have you been thinking about in that pretty head of yours? I haven't seen you this unable to walk since… our honeymoon," Emmett said raising his eyebrows up twice, to make sure I understood what he was getting at.

"It's nothing, Emmett. Go get your butt in the living room or else Alice might come in here,"

"And we wouldn't want that… because?" Emmett said standing up and wrapping his arms around my torso. "Because then I couldn't do this," I said grabbing Emmett's ass. He gasped in surprise and took a step away from me.

"At a child's birthday party Mrs. McCartney?" Emmett said in a fake surprised voice.

"Maybe later, right now I want to see your tush out that door," I said pointing to the door.

"Fine," Emmett said huffing away. He swung his hips like an eight-year old wanting to be a supermodel. I chuckled, and Emmett turned around quickly.

"Well, Miss Rosalie, are you checking me out?" Emmett gasped in fake surprise.

"Yes, suck it up and go," I said swaying my hips out the kitchen to the staircase, mimicking the way Emmett had exited.

I ran upstairs and ripped Bella out of her blanket. I moved fast enough for her not to notice. She was fast asleep. Alice would not like the birthday girl to be asleep. The party girl must be awake. I tried like a lunatic to wake Bella up without forcing her into a fit of cries. I tried shaking her. I tried rocking her. I tried shaking her favorite rattle, but nothing seemed to wake Bella from her coma-like state.

"What is all of this?" Carlisle feigned surprise. Esme laughed at his good nature. Carlisle was always such a good sport when it came to Alice's antics.

"Come on Bella, it is your birthday, you have to be awake to enjoy it," I cooed rocking her gently, trying to coax her up into a gentle awakening.

"Mmmm," Bella stretched out in my arms, "Wose! Wose!" she screamed squirming up to my height to give me a hug. She loved to get attention from me, why, I had no idea, and right now, I had no time to think about her strange antics. I had to get her to a party!

"Yes, Bella. It is I. Now do you know what day it is?"" She shook her head furiously.

"It is your birthday silly. Today is the day you turn one!"

"Yea!" Bella said clapping her hands clearly having no clue what was going on.

"Birthdays are great! I love my birthday! You get a party! More importantly, you get presents! Most of the time, you get a present with a new toy for you to play with inside! The best part is everyone has to look at you! You are the birthday girl! This only comes once a year, so it is a very special day. This is your day of being a princess! You can do whatever you want! If you want Emmett to give you a piggyback ride, he has to! If you want Aunt Allie to go "Shh!" She has to! I love my birthday. Every year I get Emmett to read me a book and tuck me in. I bet that you can get Uncle Eddy to do that too," I whispered to Bella as if it was top secret.

"Biwday?" She said in amazement. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me with her big brown innocent eyes.

"Yeah, come on we have to go!" I said changing her quickly and picked her back up again. I started walking down the hallway by the stairway when Bella started to chant "Biwday! My Biwday!" I laughed and turned to go down the stairs.

"Surprise!" Esme and the rest of the family yelled to the giggling baby in my arms.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" I said placing Bella on the floor. She ran over to Esme's leg and gave it a big hug. Esme picked Bella up. She and Alice started incoherently wishing her a happy birthday as the gushed over the small infant. The women were acting so lovingly and goofy even the boys were getting into it. Jasper, bravely, took Bella away from Alice. He tossed her up into the air causing giggles to erupt from her tiny form. Emmett caught Bella, grabbed her torso, and started "flying" her into the party room like an airplane. Alice gasped and reached out to grab the baby. Esme gave Alice a look, and Alice let it go.

Emmett and Jasper started to play with her toes. The same as my two older brothers did with me. I do not remember them as little kids, but I remember them as my protectors. My earliest memory of them was in seventh grade. Mark was a junior and my brother Jimmy was a senior. They were involved in almost every sport and everyone in school loved them, and feared them. You did not mess with a Hale.

This boy, Erik…something or other… started liking me then. He chased me during recess and my brothers did not like it when Erik started being a little to forward. He grabbed my ass, and my brothers went crazy. They were used to boys liking me, but no boy had ever touched me in anyway.

My brothers made mince meat out of little Erik. They never found out who put little Erik in the hospital, but I knew it was Jimmy and Mark. It eventually came out when I became a freshman, three years later. By then Jimmy was in the army, but Mark was going to a community college close to town… no boy ever made the same mistake as Erik. Except for Royce King….

My brothers are around seventy now. I love them and I miss them. Jimmy and Mark both live in Chicago. When they heard I died, they refused to be more than twelve miles from their little sister.

"This little piggy went home," Emmett and Jasper said in unison. Behind the two loving brothers, Alice was furiously fixing the atmosphere for the party.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe that we have a cake for a special little girl," Alice said coming in through the kitchen doors with the pink explosion she called a cake.

"I wonder who it's for." Carlisle asked rhetorically.

"EEEE!" Bella shrieked, clapping her hands and strangled against Emmett's hold on her. She wanted that colorful cake. Emmett refused to let her go, much to her disappointment.

Alice set her pink clown cake on the glass table in the center of the room. Alice grabbed throw pillows from the couches surrounding the room. We each took a seat on a pillow surrounding the table. Bella sat in Emmett's lap. She was still struggling out of his grasp until Alice flew the curtains down, causing the light in the room to disappear.

"Settle down, Squirt," Emmett said placing her between him and Edward.

"1...2...3..." Esme and Carlisle said in unison holding hands, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bell-la! Happy birthday to YOU!" Emmett sang way off key causing Bella to cover her ears and squeal in fright.

Emmett started playing with his voice in his "falsetto solo." He sounded like some of the new singers. It made Bella roll over in laughter, or fright. We were not sure which one; we assumed laughter, only because she was giggling.

Once her giggling subdued, Emmett whispered in her ear, "grab the cake in your hand and eat it!" Bella had no idea what Emmett was saying, so he showed her what he meant by taking a handful of cake in his hand and stuffing it in Alice's face.

"Emmett!" Alice wailed at the top of her lungs. She stormed up the stairs. We heard her slam her bathroom door.

"Come on Bella, you can do it!" Emmett encouraged Bella. Bella tilted her head to the side and grabbed a handful of cake. She looked at it for a while, and she stuffed in Edward's face laughing and clapping her hands.

Edward was shocked for a moment. He quickly got over his anger and surprise once he looked down at the little girl. Edward stole Emmett's napkin and wiped his face clean of the pink mess.

After Alice and Edward got over their cake incidents and Bella had her piece of cake, Esme had a very important announcement.

"Present time!" Esme cheered as she pushed through the two white swinging doors blocking the kitchen from my view. The kitchen also concealed the cake. Esme hid the rest of the cake before Emmett could start a food fight.

Esme would not be happy if she saw her room full of expensive fine-china and crystal turned into a war zone replicating the Great War. (World War 1) She would not be happy if globs of pink hurled carelessly hit her drapes. She would not appreciate Emmett spitting specks of the cake across the room. Emmett would have gone all out in his food fight. He always did. He would hang from the chandelier with pieces of cake wrapped in his arm. He would have aimed for the top of our heads. He would have hit them all. When he was done with ruining our hair, he would haphazardly throw the cake from above all of us. Emmett would get down from the chandelier only when he would run out of ammo. He would reload and take to the floor. He would squeeze through the smallest space imaginable. He almost slithered. One could barley tell were he was. Once he had snuck up on them, he would just unload. He could throw from anywhere from a piece of cake to the appetizer plate. He threw anything and everything. Esme had already had this experience in her house once; she did not wish to repeat it. None of us did.

"Pwesent?" Bella cocked her head to the side as Edward brought the presents from the corner of the room. Those presents hid as well as the last item on a "find it" puzzle.

Bella had gotten one gift from every person in our family. This meant one lucky little girl got seven presents today. Colorful wrapping paper disguised the presents. They were pink, red, blue, green, gold, orange, and yellow. My present looked like it was the red one. Alice's crib had to be the pink present.

Oh! Edward had the presents listed by our favorite color. Oh! Emmett's present was in the yellow box. I did not buy a gift for him for the first time ever, so he had better not give her anything gross or inappropriate.

Edward put the presents in a row in front of Bella.

"Okay Bella, which present do you want to open first?" Carlisle asked in the high-pitched tone you use around small children, dogs and… my husband.

Emmett whispered in Bella's ear the color to choose… his.

"Wewo! Wewo!" Bella cried out jumping up and down.

"Emmett," I frowned at him tossing him his rather light present to give to Bella. I wondered what was inside.

"Open it Bella!" Alice shouted, her excitement getting the best of her.

Bella just tilted her head to the side, not sure what to do with the gift in front of her.

"I'll show her," Emmett said proudly, acting like a big brother once again. He took her fragile hand in his. He showed her how to rip open the gift until she swatted his hands to go away. She proceeded to run to each present and open them before really looking at the present. She went to mine last. I smiled. There was no way for her to ignore my gift, unlike the other presents. No way.

Just as I thought, after Bella ripped apart the red wrapping paper, the sparkling pink cover of the scrapbook I got for her left her mesmerized by the sparkles. I looked up at the face of my family. They seemed amazed I got her a real gift, instead of a pile of dog poop. Trust me, I thought of it, but I thought better and decided to be kind to the "little squirt", as Emmett calls her.

I got Bella a scrapbook for all of her baby memories; I hope Esme can get some good pictures of Bella walking her "monster walk." It is so adorable. Whom was I kidding? Of course, Esme was going to take great pictures for me.

I still have the book my family put together for me before cameras came about. My father wrote stories about me, and when I turned 17, he helped me organize the snippets of stories however I wanted.

My favorite entry to this day is from my mother. The way she wrote inspired me to fight for what I wanted. She had a way with words. She made everything have significance.

"**Dear Rosalie,**

**Right now, you cannot read this. You are my little baby girl right now. I love you. When your father told me of this idea, I had to admit I was skeptical. What am I suppose to write to my daughter? Can you please try not to throw up on the carpet? That hardly seems touching or remunerable in any way. Your father never seems to think his plans through, does he? You'll understand once you are old enough to talk to him. Oh Harold… I am curious to see what he writes to you. I am afraid. I have no idea what vile things he wrote down. I swear he has been a little tipsy lately. **

**Well, by the time you read this, you will understand men a little better and understand what I mean by all of this. Ah…. By the time you read this, you will not be my little girl anymore. You will be my little lady. You may even be a mother! A mother! Oh! I can tell you nothing is better than having a little child at your knee at all times. **

**Your brothers know what I mean. They are always complaining I do not love them anymore because you have come. Your brothers are very jealous of you Rosalie. I already know they will not be the only people who will be jealous. You are a very beautiful baby Rosalie. Your name means 'rose garden.' That is what you are. You are a rose. You are so beautiful; never let any other girl tell you otherwise. They are just angry that they never got your beauty. Just tell your Mommy, and I will be there for you. **

**Your brothers will always be there for you, too. If any boy ever makes you angry, you tell Jimmy or Mark. Jimmy already protects you as a big brother would. When we go to the park, Jimmy always wants to hold you when you come close to another toddler. Mark on the other hand would always hold your hand when I put you down to play in the grass. He loves to play with you. Whenever he can, he plays with you and your toys. Mark is going to be a friend to you. You can depend on him. Never forget that. **

**We love you Rosalie. You truly are a Hale. We already see you as the perfect Hale. There are some rules when it comes to being a Hale. Your dad and I will always preach these rules**

**Never do something to someone that you do not wish on yourself**

**Know that no matter what you get, you always have to work for it. If you want nice things, you must work hard.**

**Be kind to the people around you and be polite to everyone**

**You never know who is going to be looking at you, so always be on your toes and look presentable**

**Never turn your back on family**

**Always follow through on your commitments**

**7. The most important rule, always know where you are and always know what you are doing. Do not imitate those half-crazed lunatics who end up in the hospital because they thought it would be a good idea to chase a train head on. That is how this street lost Chucky. **

**These rules have been around for generations. They have gotten me where I am today, and Rosalie, they will be the reason you become a nice and beautiful young lady. **

**We all love you, honey, even if your father and I forget about these letters and you never see them, we still love you. I wish you the best of luck wherever you are going and I want you to know that Daddy and I will love you no matter what happens.**

**Momma"**

Such fond memories of my family laced every page… I never want to forget them. Bella deserves those same memories.

"Bella did you like your presents?" Alice asked Bella after she snapped out of the trance left by my amazing gift.

"Uh-huh…" Bella nodded off into a deep slumber. She curled up in Edward's elbow. I guess I should have let her slept.

"I'll put her up, then," Edward said rising to his feet and walking up the stairs carrying her up to her nursery.

"Let's look at what she got," Emmett said enthusiastically while swatting away the paper on the floor. With all of the different colors, the floor looked like a giant piñata.

Emmett picked up a red leather jewelry box. He opened it carefully. Inside the box, was a twinkling heart necklace made of silver with the words "Isabella Cullen-1929" engraved in the shiny surface. This just screamed Esme; she knew what little girls wanted…jewelry.

Emmett next grabbed a red leather bound dairy with a lock on it, similar to the beautiful necklace Esme gave her. This one was from Carlisle; they must have given a group gift. That is adorable.

"Push the necklace- Carefully! - into the lock, and it will open," Carlisle said to Emmett when he started to shake the book, hoping a key would materialize.

Emmett followed Carlisle's instructions and carefully opened the book and read the first page.

**To my beautiful daughter, Isabella, **

**By the time you are going to read this you will be seven… or eight. I am not sure how the world is going to be fore you, but I hope everything is perfect for my beautiful little girl. **

**I think you know we would do anything for you. That is why I gave you this book for your first birthday. I want you to be able to know how much we love you. Inside this book, we will write down stories you have heard as a child. This is your book. Write down any story you wish.**

**-Your Daddy**

**Carlisle **

On the next page, in a black quill-pen ink, Carlisle wrote "Isabella's Nighttime Stories."

"That is so adorable! How did you think of it?" Alice questioned.

"We just saw it on the movie screen and had to have it," Esme said mimicking the droll sophistication, and snobbiness of a high-class society woman.

"Someone look at my present!" Emmett exclaimed thrusting a pink and white fleece baby blanket into the middle of the table, we were sitting around.

"Wasn't I thoughtful? I even put her initials on it, in case she loses it!" Emmett said excitedly, he finally thought he picked out the perfect present… until I noticed something.

"BS!" I cried in complete horror, "You put 'BS' on a children's blanket. What were you thinking Emmett?"

"Those are her initials, Bella Swan! Do not blame me just because she has a bad name!"

"Emmett tried to appear dumb, but I knew he thought of that in advanced. He was always the joker. Well, this time he went too far, he was not going to mess up her birthday.

"Isabella! Emmett! Her name is Isabella Cullen! Any idiot would realize that!" I yelled releasing my anger. As I backtracked, I realized something; did I really believe what I said? Did I, Rosalie Cullen, just admit a small human, Isabella, into our family?

**A/N: I realize that I changed a lot of Rosalie's personal life from the book. So… deal with it. I am sorry to confuse everyone with that Esme tears thing… I just got really into the moment and did not catch it, fellow writers you understand what I mean. Right? **

**Review Please! **

**Oh! I dedicate this chapter to all Rosalie fans! When I was making up all of this information, I just couldn't help feel sorry for her. So people who saw that from the begging! Good for you. **


	22. Emmett's Second Thoughts

**A/N: This chapter isn't really long. It is more of a set-up chapter for what is supposed to happen in the next chapter. I wouldn't call it a filler. It still has important information. Well… I am not quite sure what this chapter is… but it was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for the reviews! I cannot believe all of the feedback I am getting! Keep it up! Thanks again!**

**"Santa Claus had the right idea; visit people once a year" -Victor Borge**

**Chapter 22**

**Rosalie's POV**

My head started spinning. This was too much to take in. Did I really accept Bella as part of the family? No, no of course I didn't. She was just a small human girl. She could easily be taken care of. Then why… then why didn't I kill her. It would be easy, quick and painless. Edward would get over her quickly, I mean, it is not like Edward is her real brother, there is no emotional tie there… But Emmett has such an incomprehensible pull towards the child. I do not know what to do about this one. Well… I guess I did. I couldn't kill her. She was stuck with us I knew now. No one ever said I had to like it.

I wasn't going to like it. I despised her. She had this way of capturing everyone by her big brown eyes and her twinkling giggle that was contagious… alright she was cute. She wasn't special though. Not like me. Not like a Cullen. She wasn't a Cullen. She was a Swan. Entirely different thing. Cullen's are better than humans. Cullen's do not associate with humans. And we sure as hell don't befriend humans. But… apparently we did now. All of our importance seemed to disappear because of one small girl. She changed us from practically royalty to… humans.

She did not deserve to be a Cullen. Of course, I said she did ten minutes ago. But these are completely different scenarios. Now I have time to make a true opinion of her. Before, I just went… with my bone-deep feeling. So… I think she is a Cullen when I go with my gut feeling. But, I think she is scum when I analyze the facts. Basically my decision was based on pure emotion and then pure data. Esme always said family was based on emotion… That doesn't really help my case.

Did I think she deserved to be a Cullen? She was small and weak and… not me. Was being a Cullen a good thing now-a-days? We seemed to have lost our way. Jasper and Edward have both eaten humans in the past decade. Did I even want to be a Cullen? Emotional Overload. I could not handle it. I needed air.

I ran out into the woods. I ran far away enough for me to hear the family, but they could not see me. I wanted to be aware of what was happening in our house, but I did not want to experience it for myself.

"Is she alright?" Esme questioned Emmett.

That was the million-dollar question. I wish I knew that answer. I was hopeful to hear Emmett's response. Emmett knew me better than anyone else did. He knew me better than I knew myself. He should know what my problem was. He must have the answer.

"I don't know Esme. I don't know," Emmett said sighing. What? How could he not have know? He was Emmett! He knew everything when it came to me. He knew every store I liked, which stores I hated. Which nail polish color I liked best… he knew everything.

"I wish I did know. God knows how much I want that," Emmett sighed heavily once more, and I heard him move across the room… to our chair.

I could see him now. Emmett was sitting on our chair, shrugging his shoulders and bowing his head in defeat. He would sink lower into the furniture hoping to find some way to escape his hurt. He hated not knowing something when it came to me. He hated being the "predictable one." He wasn't. I barely knew what he was going to do next. Me, I was the "predictable one." You can pretty much count on my reaction when anything does not go according to plan. I'll throw a hissy fit, moan and complain about it, then I'll get over it. Emmett was nothing if he wasn't impulsive.

Besides not knowing what he was always going to do, I thought I knew Emmett pretty well. He knows me better than I know him, but I do not know anyone with that kind of endowment. The way he can just figure out things about me… It is crazy. He loves me and I am lucky to have that. I love my big oaf and I hated seeing him like this. He is so distraught. It breaks me to hear him in so much pain… because of me.

Then I would remember why we stopped talking as much. We started growing apart over the past couple of months. We stopped talking because of Edward… and Bella. I would feel so much guilt. It ripped my heart apart. How could I let a person's return hurt my Emmy so much? Emmett does not deserve this. He does not deserve any of this.

"I used to know. I used to know everything about my Rosie, down to her favorite designer. Now… I do not know anymore. We seem so distant Esme! It is as if we are speaking on different wave links now! I do not know what is going on! Could she not love me anymore? It has been a while. Maybe she is… bored with me. I know I am not good enough for my angel but I thought she would never stop loving me.

Is she with someone else? I will kill that bastard… She wouldn't… Would she? She hates other humans, so it couldn't be a human… everyone is already paired up… besides Edward. Nah! Edward is my brother he would never do that," Emmett paused.

I could not belive how naïve Emmett was. I cannot believe Emmett would actually trust Edward… of course Edward and I were before Emmett, and he doesn't know about it… I guess it is understandable… but why? Emmett can't you see! He is no good! Edward stole your woman before you were around to claim her. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal… but in such a small community… it seemed larger.

"I do not know where else to turn Esme! I am going to lose my freakin' mind over that woman! She is never "with me" when we talk.

When I bring up anything of importance, she changes the subject by talking about fashion. When she is not explaining to me the importance of accessories, she ignores our problems by tuning me out or turning me on. Does she just think of me as her shopping buddy? If she does not know by now how crazy I am about her then -ERR!!- She is so stupid! I love her! She is going to drive me insane but I am still crazy about her! I do not know what else to do to make that woman understand. I love her! I love Rosalie McCartney! But… I don't know…" Emmett huffed out his breath in defeat. Esme chuckled.

"Is this funny to you?" Emmett snapped. I could picture him with wild eyes, ripping his hair out. I have never heard him crazy or tense in all my life. I cannot believe what I have done to this man. I love him! He is my lover, not my shopping buddy!

"Oh no, child, of course this isn't funny. Your wording was funny, but the situation is not. There is not anything funny about it.

In all seriousness, Emmett, I think it would do you some good to look at Rosalie's point of view in all of this. She is under a lot of stress. She is under more stress than she is used to dealing with. We all are. She just had some random human thrown into her everyday life. The majority of her time she spends listening to Bella cry her mindless sobs. You realize how difficult this transition was for you, now imagine it ten or twenty fold. She is not as mild-mannered or, let's face it, good-natured as you. This must be driving her insane.

Then she has to worry about her bloodlust. She works every bit as hard as you do every day. She may work harder to control her addiction for blood than we will ever imagine. She may work harder than we must. She must get passed her hate for the child. You do not have to worry about conflicting emotions telling you to do things.

She loves you Emmett, any fool could tell that. If you do not believe me, ask Jasper. I believe he is the expertise on the subject of love. I do not think bugging Jasper is necessary though. Whenever she sees you, it looks like her entire world changes, for the better. Her face just screams 'Love!' A blind man could see the passion you hold for one another. She will love you always. For right now, she needs you to keep her from making a stupid blood crazed mistake.

I would suggest giving her some space to think over things for herself. Let her make a ration decision. She has to decide whether she should be in this house anymore. For now, I think it would be best to set up a bed in a separate part of the house, or maybe in a different home altogether. Do not get me wrong Emmett, the whole house wishes both you and Rosalie to be comfortable enough to stay with us but… if you feel other places are necessary. Well, we will cross that bridge once we get to it. For right now, I would suggest keeping away for awhile." Esme! No! I could never be apart from Emmett! I love him! I need him to keep myself sane! I would never leave him on my own freewill. He was mine, forever.

"Or…" Esme started. Yes Esme! Give him a different option!

"Or?" Emmett questioned hopefully. Butterflies erupted inside my stomach. He wanted me! He wanted me as much as I wanted him!

"Maybe you should do the exact opposite. You might want to spend more time together alone and you could force that nagging feeling out of you. Maybe you two should leave for a while. Take a sixth or seventh honeymoon. You could take her to the old house down at Isle Esme. It is so romantic. From every room, the ocean is visible. But, the place is old. Carlisle and I need to rebuild it. It needs some serious remodeling. I need it to fall down if you catch my drift…" Esme said while she walked out of the room.

"Esme!" Emmett yelled in surprise. I felt the same. When did Esme ever bring up anything having to do with sex?

"Yes?" She said gripping the doorframe and turning around.

"What in the world was that?" Emmett asked still in shock. Today was one for the books Esme never said anything sexually. Esme never spoke Emmett's language.

"I did not think you wanted a typical 'Mom' answer. So there you go. Now you will serious consider my advice. Now won't you?

"Yes, I suppose," Emmett spluttered flabbergasted.

"All in a day's work. I will set up a flight in a few weeks. Right now, get on Rosalie's good side. Keep her close to you, if you fear her being unfaithful. I would not worry about it. She loves you more than a teacher likes a paycheck. I swear, the things she would do for you boy," Esme's heels clicked out of the room. Emmett slammed his fist on the small table besides him.

"Yes! In a few weeks, I will be with my Rosalie, all alone. I'll force Rosalie to tell me what is rolling around in her mind," Emmett said to no one in particular. He fell down into the couch and clicked on the television.

I was not ready to tell Emmett what happened between Edward and me. I needed more time, but time was a luxury I did not have any more. Emmett was hurting. Emmett was questioning my love for him! That should have been enough to tell me to stop ignoring Edward. Emmett was unhappy because of my cowardliness to face my problems.

But not now. No, now, I am going to be responsible. I am going to deal with the problem directly. I am going to confront him while I still have the chutzpah. I am going to talk to Edward… tomorrow.

**A/N: Keep reviewing! Thank you so much!**

**By the way chutzpah means to "have the guts to do something", I was originally going to say that, but I found chutzpah on the internet and was like "Woah! I have to use this!"**


End file.
